A Devil On Your Back
by Jammydodger45
Summary: Austin is a vampire and Ally was just a normal human being, when their worlds collide not only do sparks fly but things from the underworld stir up, all there hopes and dreams are put on the line when one moment changes the fate of Ally Dawson and the world she lives in. Can Austin protect her from what is to become of her or will Austin not be able to hold everyone back.
1. The Song

**My second** **Austin & Ally story I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Austin is a vampire and Ally was just a normal human being, when their worlds collide not only do sparks fly but things from the underworld stir up, all there hopes and dreams are put on the line when one moment changes the fate of Ally Dawson and the world she lives in. Can Austin protect her from what is to become of her or will Austin not be able to hold everyone back. **

**In this the name Weeping Angel is used throughout I know if there are any Doctor Who fans reading this may think I stole it but I'm using Weeping Angel as a human being and the name works very well! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot to this story!**

* * *

Ally's POV:

I shot up from my bed, gasping for air and sweating, I looked at the clock 7 o'clock, I placed the back of my hand on my forehead yet again another nightmare they have become a regular occurrence lately they have all been the same it's me running, running as fast as I can away from some creature with horns and a giant jaw all red and runs on all fours, it ends the same way all the time it's when I come to a giant open field and there are dead bodies everywhere then the ground beneath me swallows me and then I wake up like I have right now. I got out of my bed and walked to my bathroom I splashed some cold water on my face and looked at myself in my mirror, what has gotten into me lately bad dreams, bad boyfriend, bad life...My boyfriend Elliot never treats me right well he does when we are alone but when he is around his friends with me he treats me like poo on his shoe it's quite upsetting, I've tried to confront him about it and he just laughed and told me to stop being silly, I'm not being silly? My life well you could say it's normal but life always has it's ups and downs and mine is currently at a down, my Mum and Dad have just split up and it's quite hard because my Mum wants me to move in with her all the way over in Texas and I told her that I want to stay here because I have friends that I couldn't bare to be away from. My Dad is yesterday went over to the house across the street to welcome the new neighbors we have on our street, the new family from what I heard have a 3 sons my age which is really weird but then I found out they are all adopted, also they have a daughter who is my age and adopted, Dad tried to get me to go over and I told him no I'm not really very good at socializing with people I don't know. I looked at the clock again 7:30 better start getting ready for school, I pulled out some dark denim jeans and a orange vest top, I changed into them, then walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and applied some mascara and lips gloss, I let my curly hair flow down my shoulders, I was happy with how I looked so I grabbed my brown jacket and some brown boots and walked downstairs.

"Hey Dad!" I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed an apple then spat it in the sink still having the taste of minty toothpaste lurking in my mouth I placed the apple down on the side.

"Hey Sweetie, how you feeling?" He asked looking up from his newspaper.

"I'm fine Dad, you?" I raised an eyebrow at him while I picked my bag up off the back of the chair.

"I'm hanging in there" He chuckled and I laughed.

"See you later Dad!" I waved goodbye to him then walked out the house and started to walk to school, I looked up at the house across the street where the new family had moved in, I saw a girl standing on the drive staring up at the sky, I took one little step of the sidewalk and it was like she heard me when I barely made a sound, she quickly spun round and I froze she stared at me for a second then walked back inside the house, I furrowed my eyebrow's...Well that was...Odd?

I stepped back onto the sidewalk and carried on my journey to school. When I was near the front of school a car drove past it was black and the back windows were blacked out, it turned and pulled into the school's parking lot, I quickly speed walked onto the car lot and slowly walked over it.

"Ally baby!" Elliot came out of nowhere and rested his arm on my shoulder.

"Hey Elliot!" I saw the black car's doors open the one I saw out the front of school just a minute ago, out stepped three boys and a girl. One of the boys had ginger hair and was very tall, skinny and pale. The next had brown hair and was very broad built with big muscles, the next well...Wow! He had blonde bushy hair he was tall and wearing shades, in fact they were all wearing shades which was odd, the girl was a bit chubby and small she had long curly blackly brown hair. They all stopped and crowded round there car I took my focus away from them.

"Who are they?" Elliot asked as we started to walk past them.

"Why don't you go ask them!" I snapped at him, he shrugged his shoulder then pulled me over towards them.

"How's it going dude!" Elliot raised his hand up for a high five to the one with ginger hair, and he didn't high five him Elliot brought his hand back down.

"You lot new here?" Elliot asked I just folded my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Elliot lets go!" I nagged at him.

"One minute Ally!" He snapped at me.

"So anyway do you want me to show you around!" They didn't reply, I looked over at the one with blonde hair and he was looking at me I think? Hard to tell when he was wearing sunglasses, I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Jesus tough crowd!" Elliot muttered, Elliot walked over to me then leaned in to kiss me and I turned my face so it landed on my cheek.

"The hell Ally?" He snapped at me, I tutted at him.

"Leave me alone Elliot!" I snapped.

"Sorry about him he has the tendency to be a bit of an annoying prick!" I spoke to them and they all chuckled.

"Now I'm going to get going...Welcome to Miami!" I smiled at them then walked off and walked inside.

"Hey Ally!" Dallas said slamming his locker shut and walking with me down the corridors.

"Hey Dallas!" I said walking over to my locker.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked in a caring voice, Dallas has always been like a big brother to me I don't know where I would be if he wasn't always there for me when times were hard.

"Elliot he just walked over to the bunch of new people and made a complete fool out of himself and me then he snapped at me because when he leaned into give me a kiss I turned my face so it landed on my cheek!" I huffed grabbing some books and putting them in my bag.

"Oh don't worry about Elliot he is just naturally a prick!" I laughed then shut my locker, Cassidy then came running over.

"Oh my god Ally have you seen the new kids!" She squealed.

"Yeah I have!" I said getting annoyed.

"Have you seen the boys they are gorgeous! Especially the one with blonde hair I'm so going to make him mine!" She yelled we then turned around as we saw all of them walk past the blonde one was smiling as he walked past us, they all then walked over to the lockers that were across from us.

"He so wants me!" Cassidy squealed again jumping up and down.

"Sure, whatever!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't you think they are a bit weird?" Dallas asked resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I know, I saw the girl this morning out the front of their house just stood staring up at the sky!" I whispered so they couldn't hear me Dallas laughed.

"Freaks!" He took his chin up off my shoulder.

"I wouldn't exactly call them freaks Dallas we barely even know them!" I snapped at him, the one with blonde hair was looking over his shoulder at us.

"Alright I was only saying!" He yelled.

"Whatever I'm going to Science see you guys at Lunch!" I walked off down the corridor and walked to Science.

When I got there, sitting right next to where I sit was the blonde kid from earlier how the heck did he get here so fast?

I walked over and sat down pulling out some books and grabbed my phone and browsing through it, the teacher wasn't here yet and neither was half the class I like Science so I have always got here early, my phone buzzed in my hand and Cassidy had messaged me.

To: Ally.

From: Cassidy.

_He wants me, he wants me, he wants me!x _

I laughed and he turned to look at me.

To: Cassidy.

From: Ally.

_You've known him for what 2 seconds? And I bet you you've already made wedding plans and thought of names for your children? :D x_

"Who does she want?" A voice said from right next to me I screamed because he scared the hell out of me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" He laughed.

"No problem I've always been a very jumpy person...Oh and my friend well she wants you!" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm Austin by the way" He held out his hand and I shook it he was cold...freezing cold.

"Ally!" I said.

"I know" He sat back down in his seat.

"Yes, yes you do!" I chuckled the bell rang then everyone filled in the classroom, the Mr King the Science teacher walked in.

"Morning class!" He said placing his briefcase down on his desk, there was a surf of groans throughout the class.

"Today we will be watching a video about the Human Body!" He rolled the TV in then he pressed play, I heard a loud bang and crash coming from in the hallway and everyone focused on it until Elliot popped up at the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late" He started to walk over to me and then he realized Austin was sat in his seat.

"Dude that's my chair!" He snapped pointing at him.

"Elliot leave it he was here first!" I snapped at him. "Go sit somewhere else!" Elliot's eyes widened and he walked over to sit at the back, everyone then focused on the video.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I heard Austin whisper.

"Unfortunately yes!" I sighed.

"Well why you with him then?" He asked keeping his voice low so no one could hear.

"Honestly I don't know anymore!"

"Why don't you end it with him then?" I looked up at him.

"I really don't know?" I felt someone tap me on the shoulder I turned around to see it was some random girl I've never spoken to in my life she handed me a balled up piece of paper I took it then turned away from her, I opened it up.

_We are over Ally I'm sick to death of you! _

"Hey I guess I don't need to end it with him!" I moved the note over to Austin and he looked at it.

"He doesn't even have the curtsey to do it to your face!" He snapped. "How rude!" I laughed.

"It's fine I've have worse break-ups!" I said and he laughed.

"Do you know that you live across the street from me?" I asked.

"Yeah I do your Dad came over yesterday!"

"Oh yeah he did!" I looked down at the table.

"Trish said she saw you earlier when she was outside?" He said and I looked up at him, so the girls name is Trish.

"Yeah, what are the other lots names?" I asked him.

"Dez and Chris they are like brother's to me" He said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Oh we are all adopted there not really my brothers!" He said.

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me things like that if there to personal you know?" I said.

"It's fine" He said smiling at me, he focused back on the video I looked down at his hand and saw he was wearing this ring it was gold and had a red stone inside it, it was really beautiful.

* * *

After Science I went to Maths, then after that I went to different lessons until it was Lunch and I headed over to the Cafeteria, I saw Dallas and Cassidy sat at a table so I walked over and sat with them.

"You not eating Ally?" Dallas asked.

"Not that hungry!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh here they are!" Cassidy squealed I turned around to see what she was on about that was when I saw Austin and the rest of them heading over to sit down at a table that's when something caught my eye I looked down at all their hands they all had the same ring on that Austin was wearing? Weird? I turned back around.

"The one with blonde hair is called Austin, the one with brown hair is called Chris, the ginger one is called Dez and the girl is called Trish!" I let out a breath of air that I was holding in.

"Austin is mine!" Cassidy said folding her arms.

"Whatever you say Cassidy!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ally I heard you and Elliot broke up?" Dallas asking while taking a bite of his apple.

"Yep I'm actually glad I was talking to Austin in Science about it and he was asking me why I was even with him and I didn't even know myself" I shrugged.

"Hey well I bet you will find someone way better then him!" I laughed.

"Let's hope so!" My stomach let out a loud wail.

"I think you should eat something Ally!" Cassidy suggested.

"Alright then" I walked over and grabbed a tray I filled it up with food then walked over to the fruit basket and started to browse through the fruit I picked out an orange then I heard something a song I turned to look around and everyone was acting normal why can't they hear it my eyes then fell upon where Austin was siting and all of them looked alarmed like they could hear it too, Austin looked up at me and I stared at him then the song got louder and louder.

_The time is coming, You better start running, Because the Devil is fuming, You better be careful, Very very careful, It's time to rise, You better be prepared, For the Devil's time, You better dig deep, And start finding The Weeping Angel. _

My tray fell out of my hand and crashed to the floor everyone turned to look at me then the song stopped I looked at everyone then I looked at Austin who's eyes were wide, I then took off running out of the Cafeteria, I ran over to my locker and slid down it landing on the floor, the song kept going through my head.

_The time is coming, You better start running, Because the Devil is fuming, You better be careful, Very very careful, It's time to rise, You better be prepared, For the Devil's time, You better dig deep, And start finding The Weeping Angel._

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	2. The Demon

**Thanks for the reviews, news for my other story I'm sorry about all the confusion I just don't know what's going on it say's the chapter is there but it's not showing up and that chapter was a very shocking and emotional one :l **

**Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Austin's POV:

_The time is coming, You better start running, Because the Devil is fuming, You better be careful, Very very careful, It's time to rise, You better be prepared, For the Devil's time, You better dig deep, And start finding The Weeping Angel._

Someone was singing Trish snapped her head up looking around, Chris just stopped and stared at the table and Dez just stared, I looked up over at Ally and she was froze in shock she could hear it to, everyone snapped out of it when Ally dropped her tray to the ground everyone turned to stare at her then she looked up at me then ran away, I stood up to go after her when Dez pulled my arm and I sat back down.

"Leave her Austin!" Dez spoke.

"She heard the singing I need to go talk to her!" I snapped at him.

"We'll find that out soon...Dude we've been here for a day and your already starting to get attached to a human!" Chris growled.

"There's nothing wrong with human's Chris!" I shouted at him.

"Keep your voice down!" Trish snapped.

"Sorry!" I sulked.

"What does the song mean?" Dez asked confused.

"I don't know Dez?" I furrowed my eyebrows getting annoyed I don't know why I felt like I had to go after Ally.

"Austin just go after her!" Trish snapped.

"Trish stop trying to listen in on my thoughts!" Trish's gift as a vampire was to be able to read minds, I hated it!

She giggled. "Sorry!" I rolled my eyes then stood up and walked into the corridors, I found Ally slummed against her locker.

"Hey Ally are you okay?"

"NO!" She snapped I took a step back, then her face dropped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap like that!" I slid down the lockers a sat next to her.

"It's okay, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Did you hear it?" She asked me I knew what she was on about but Carly my adopted Mum always told me that if a human experience's something that is supernatural to try and lie and acted like nothing happened.

"Hear what?" I lied.

"You heard it I know you did!" She shouted.

"Ally I think you need to get some rest" I said standing up and putting my hand out for her, she looked up at me trying to look into my eyes but she couldn't due to the fact that I was wearing sunglasses.

"Why do you wear sunglasses?" She questioned me.

"It's Miami right? Sunshine most of the time!" I snapped at her feeling that she was digging around in business that wasn't her's to butt in on.

"And why do you all wear the same rings?" I pulled my hand away and turned on my heel a walked away.

**Ally's POV: **

What the hell!? Did upset him or something, he's very rude to just walk away like that I was only asking a question...Grh! I got up off the floor and grabbed my bag and walked outside I heard the bell go, I never usually skip school but I can't be bothered after what had happened in the Cafeteria. Who was singing? I know Austin heard it! He's lying to me I hate liars...I started to walk down the road, when a car pulled up next to me, it was Dallas?

"Dallas?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Where?"

"Just for a drive!"

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be too?" I laughed then hopped in the passengers seat.

"So any reason why you're skipping school?" Dallas asked.

"No reason just felt like it" I lied.

"What was that back in the Cafeteria?" He raised a eyebrow at me.

"Erm...I don't know?" My vice went high.

"Ally Dawson you looked scared out of your socks back there tell me what happened?"

"I don't even know myself!" Dallas sighed knowing that I clearly wasn't going to tell him.

We have been driving for about 10 minutes going nowhere and been in silence I started to my fingers against the window, that's when I started to sing:

_The time is coming, You better start running, Because the Devil is fuming, You better be careful, Very very careful, It's time to rise, You better be prepared, For the Devil's time, You better dig deep, And start finding The Weeping Angel._

"What's that song?" Dallas asked confused, I just realized that I sung it.

"Erm-I-Erm-I just heard it somewhere" I stuttered all of a sudden it started to pour down with rain.

"Well that came our of nowhere!" Dallas groaned.

"I know let's go back!"

"Fine but that means you're going to have to go int class late!" Dallas said knowing that I hate everyone looking at me if I'm late.

"I'll live!" He drove all the way back to school and the rain was pelting down on us we ran inside and my top was soaked through.

"Great!" I said pulling at my top.

"Haven't you got a spare top in your locker?" Dallas asked opening his locker and quickly pulling his off and putting on a new one he's lucky no one is around.

"Nope!" He grabbed another top out of his bag and threw it at me.

"Put this one on"

"Dallas it's about 3 times bigger then me!" I moaned.

"Do you want to stay warm or go round with a wet top all day?" He smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"Turn around then!" He turned around and I slipped it on a threw my wet top in my locker, the top was plain black and was very baggy on me.

"Thanks!" I brushed down my hair and put it up in a bun not really caring what I look like.

"See you later Dallas!" I ran off down the corridor and went of to my lesson which was...History.

* * *

When I walked in everyone turned to look at me, Mr Brian the History teacher looked at me.

"Where have you been Ally?" He said sternly.

"I...Took a walk!" I said really fast.

"In the rain?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yep in the rain!" I let out a sigh.

"Just go sit down Ally!" He said pointing to the back, the back of the classroom had three other people said on the row, 2 people I've never spoken to and...Austin! The only seat was next to him so I took it and tried to get up to date with what Mr Brian was on about.

"Weren't you wearing a different top earlier?" Austin whispered.

"Yep!" I said bluntly.

"And why are you wearing one that's like 3 times bigger then you!" He questioned.

"It's Dallas's top?" I saw his mouth went straight and he looked emotionless.

"Who's Dallas?" He asked through gritted teeth, I looked at him confused.

"He's a friend!" I responded looking at him weirdly.

"Oh!" He turned away from me and focused on Mr Brian, what the hell was that about was he jealous? No he wasn't don't be silly Ally.

About 10 minutes into the lesson we were all looking through text books and taking notes, I got bored and started doodling in my book the rain was still pouring outside, I was busy doodling a flower when a a voice started to sing again:

_When you're running through the woods, Looking a bit lost, Getting chased by a demon, Red and scary, It' getting even closer, Ever so closer...Then the demon get's you, You must find The Weeping Angel._

I looked up quickly yet again no one else heard it the was until I saw Austin looking up with wide eyes.

"You heard it!" I snapped loudly and some people turned to look then went back to what they were doing.

He just looked at me I was so tempted to just reach up and take his sunglasses off but I thought I shouldn't.

"Yeah I heard it!" He whispered in shock.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I don't know?" He said bluntly.

I stopped talking, that song it was like my dream when I was getting chased through the woods by a red scary creature...My eyes widened how is that even possible.

"Ally?" Austin asked.

"Erm-I don't know?" Was all I could say.

"What?" He questioned, I opened my mouth to say something then closed it again, the bell rang signalling that it was home time I looked out the window and I remembered that I have to walk home.

"I've got to go!" I ran out of the classroom, to my locker I pulled out my wet top dumped it in my bag then ran out of school, the rain was falling harder then earlier, I started to speed walk home I saw loads of people running and screaming trying to escape the down pour of rain, then the wind started to pick leaves were flying everywhere I could barely see in front of me I had to squint my eyes to try and see I went to cross the road when I heard the screeching of wheel I turned to see the headlights of a car coming through the rain and wind, I froze on the spot the driver couldn't even see me they were to busy on there phone not even looking ahead, I then felt a pair of string arms wrap around my waist and pulled me away, I looked up to see Austin.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" He yelled, I didn't say anything I looked up at him, his arms that were wrapped around my waist were freezing.

"ALLY!" He snapped I then realized that he wasn't wearing sunglasses anymore his eyes were a pale yellow, brown color.

"I'm-I'm sorry" I stuttered.

"You need to be more careful!" He growled.

"Sorry" I looked down at the ground.

"I'll take you home!" We both turned and started to walk down the road we turned the corner and we came to our street, he walked me up to the porch.

"Thank you Austin" I smiled at him.

"No problem Ally!" I turned to walk inside when I stopped.

"Austin, you look better when your not wearing your sunglasses!" I walked into the house a shut the door behind me, I ran up the stairs and flopped onto my bed...What a day very eventful I must say, I stopped and listened nothing the rain had stopped, I opened my window and took a deep breath in smelling the air it smelt damp and cold I sat in the window looking across the street at Austin house...There's defiantly something strange about all of them, I'm so going to get to the bottom of it!

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~Jammydodger45~**


	3. The Man In The Kitchen

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot to this story.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

_I was running, running as fast as I can away from some creature with horns and a giant jaw all red and runs on all fours, I came to a giant open field and there were dead bodies everywhere then the ground beneath me swallowed me up, I landed on dried rocks, the walls were red and had lava dripping from it, the heat was burning me up, I heard a rattle of chains from behind me I turned around to see this creature about 10ft tall with chains around it's wrists and ankles, it had giant claws, the color red, it had fangs and horns...It looked like the Devil, it growled and hissed at me and rattled the chains, it pulled at the chains with such strength that he pulled all for of them off the wall, it then came running right for me I turned to run away but I then realized that there was no way out, I screamed! _

I shot up panting when my eyes suddenly fell on Austin at the end of my bed I quickly blinked and shook my head then he was gone...God I'm hallucinating now! I held my hand to my heart, I wiped the sweat from my forehead, the dream had continued on from yesterday...What was that creature? I looked at the clock 9 o'clock...Shoot I'm late for school, my phone buzzed I looked to see it was a message from Cassidy:

To: Ally.

From: Cassidy.

_Yay no school! Have you seen the weather it looks like its the end of the world anyway I thought I should just let you know that we have no school...YAY! Anyway school's shut for a couple of days because the rain and wind has made a part of the school's roof collapse...YAY NO SCHOOL! _

I rolled my eyes, I felt a shiver go down my spine I turned around to see my bedroom window was open, how did I sleep with that open...I walked over and locked it the rain was still pelting down and the wind was going crazy I've never seen a storm quite like this before, the carpet patch that was near the window was soaked due to the fact that I slept with the window open all night! I closed the curtains, then walked into my bathroom, I quickly hopped into the shower, then I got changed into some jeans and a purple long sleeve top and my black jacket, I slipped on some fuzzy socks to keep my feet nice a warm...Ah that's nice. My stomach howled so I walked downstairs to get me something to eat, I looked to see my Dad's newspaper folded up on the table he must be at work, I opened the cupboards to find nothing I opened my fridge to find a slice of cheese...Moldy cheese and half a fish...My Dad really needs to take a trip to the Grocery Store. I then saw one last apple in the fruit bowl, I took a bite out of it then quickly spat it back out...It was a moldy apple...Grh I'm so hungry! I walked back up the stairs and flopped onto my bed, I'm bored there's nothing to do, I opened up my laptop and clicked onto Google.

I opened up Google Images I typed in the word Devil...Hundreds of images came up they were all the same, a creature that's skin was red, fangs coming from their jaw, giant horns coming out of their head...Looks exactly like the one from my dream...God I need to see some kind of Doctor about these dreams they're driving me insane!

I closed my Laptop, then flopped onto my bed again I closed my eyes. A loud crash came from downstairs and my eyes snapped open, another one came, I slowly sat up on my bed, the lights then went out and I let out a little scream, I've never really liked the dark it doesn't really help with the weather outside it's hard to tell whether it is daytime out there or not. Another crash came from downstairs...Should I go down there or not because I've watched plenty of horror films to know that when there's a noise in your house and you go down to investigate you don't tend to come back up...Another crash echoed throughout the house...What the heck might as well I quietly opened my door, then tiptoed down the stairs I quickly looked around to hear that the noise was coming from the Kitchen, I quickly ran over to the wall that was next to the doorway to the Kitchen, I looked around the doorway to see a man dressed all in black going through the cupboards he had his back to me which was good, I turned back around and leaned my head back against the wall I breathed in a big chunk of air, the man then started to sing:

_The time is coming, You better start running, Because the Devil is fuming, You better be careful, Very very careful, It's time to rise, You better be prepared, For the Devil's time, You better dig deep, And start finding The Weeping Angel. _

I let out the big breath of air he was singing the song from the Canteen, I heard his heavy footsteps move around in the Kitchen, I looked around again to see that he had moved to the other side of the Kitchener going through another set of cupboards luckily he still had his back to me. Should I go attack him or run out the front door?...Run out the front door! I looked to see my black boots were sitting by the front door I quickly crawled over and slipped them on, I took one quick look back in the Kitchen and the man was still snooping around, I gently opened the front door and slipped out I shut the door without making a sound, the rain started to hit me hard, I looked across the house on the other side of the street I sprinted across the road and ran up to Austin's house, I banged on the front door, I heard a female voice.

"Alright I'm coming!" The door opened, the women's eyes opened, my whole body started to shake I was scared and cold which wasn't a good combination.

"Come in Sweetie your going to catch your death out there!" She wrapped her arm around my shoulder which didn't help because she was cold to, she shut the door behind me.

"Are you okay?" She asked rubbing my back.

"S-Someone b-broke into m-my h-house a-and I h-had to g-get o-o-out!" I stuttered and shivered.

"Come on we need to get you warm!" She guided me over to her Kitchen she pulled me out a chair and sat me down in it she flicked the switch on the kettle, then rushed out the room she then very quickly returned with some towels.

"Here you go Sweetie!" She gave me a towel and I started to wipe down my face and dry the ends of my hair, my hands had turned purple.

"You've gone really pale...?"

"Ally my name's Ally" I shivered.

"Ally that's right your Dad came over a couple of days ago!"She said as she walked over to a basket and pulled out a giant blanket she the wrapped it round me and 'Boy!' was it toasty!

"I'm Carly!" She smiled sweetly at me I'm she was Austin's foster Mum I looked at her hand to see she was wearing the same ring as the rest of them I shook my head and pushed the thought to the back of my head, she walked back other to the kettle and poured it into a cup, she brought it over to me it was some Hot Chocolate, I took it in my hands.

"So what happened Ally?" She pulled out a chair and sat opposite me.

"I was home alone, In my room when all of a sudden I heard some crashing sounds coming from downstairs so I silently went down to check and I saw some man looking around in my Kitchen I then quickly ran out of the house and over here and the power went out too!"

"Do you want me to send my Husband over to check?" She raised and eyebrow at me, I then placed the cup down on the table.

"You don't have to I don't want to cause any fuss!" I said.

"Your not causing any fuss...MICHAEL!" She shouted I flinched a bit, it went silent until I heard heavy footsteps, then a man with shoulder length brown hair walked into the Kitchen.

"Yes dear?" He said politely, he looked over at me "Who's that?"

"This is Ally she lives across the street some man broke into her house, would you mind going over and checking to see if he's gone?" Carly smiled at him sweetly.

"Sure dear!" With that he walked out the house.

"You still look very pale Ally?" She said placing her hand on my forehead.

"You're freezing!" She pushed the cup of Hot Chocolate into my had so I drank some.

"CARLY WHERE'S MY-" I looked up to see a topless Austin walking into the Kitchen, he stopped when he saw me.

"Ally!?" He yelled in confusion.

"Austin" I said, he looked at me again.

"What happened?" He ran over and stood in front of me.

"Someone broke into her house Dear!" Carly said from her seat.

"Were you hurt?" He said looking me over.

"No I fine, just cold very cold!" I gave him a weak smile, the front door then opened again and Michael walked in.

"There's no one there Ally, but whoever it was has made quiet a mess!" I looked up at him with wide eyes.

* * *

**So what do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	4. The Ghost Girl

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I also wrote the song that appears in this chapter...So credit goes to me! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

"I need to go back over there!" I shot up from my seat then I felt Austin's strong arms push me back down into the seat.

"HEY! Let me go!" I snapped at him crossing my arms.

"Ally it's still pouring down with rain out there and you look like a ghost just relax we can go back over soon we just need to try get you back to your normal temperature!" He said sternly, I looked up at him realizing he wasn't going to give up.

"Fine!" I unfolded my arms and relaxed into the chair.

"Ally have you eaten at all?" Michael said taking a seat at the table.

"No..." I said dropping my head.

"When did you last eat?" Carly said taking my cup and putting it in the sink.

"Well-It was...Erm?...I?...Not since yesterday morning!" I finally manage to figure out mentally in my head when I had last eaten.

"Oh Sweetie we need to get some food into you right away!" Carly started to open up cupboards.

"You don't have to I'm fine!" I said not wanting to intrude.

"Don't be silly!" I went to go say something but realized there's noway I'm going to win.

"You need some fresh clothes Ally!" Austin said looking me up and down, I blushed under his gaze...Odd?

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" I looked up at him and he was raising his eyebrows.

"Really, come on Ally I'll find something you can borrow!" He started to walk away so I followed, seriously they really are stern.

We came to what I think is Austin's room, he opened up and we walked in he started to go through his draws...I have to wear his clothes? OH COME ON!

He threw some dark grey tracksuit bottoms at me then a black top. "Thanks!" I said shyly, why had I gone shy...? He stood there still in no top I looked at him he looked down realizing I was staring at his bare body.

"Like what you see?" Austin said with a smirk, I snapped out of it.

"Can you turn around please?" I said dodging his question, he rolled his eyes and turned around.

I slipped on the bottoms and then the top, the top was really baggy on me, I breathed in it's scent it smelt cold...Yeah cold which I would say is odd?

"You done?"

"Yeah!" He turned back around and smiled at me.

"What?" I said nervously.

"Nothing!" He smiled again.

"Can we go back to my house now?" I asked him gathering up my wet clothes.

"Sure Me and Michael will walk you over" He said walking out, I followed.

We we got downstairs Trish was there too.

"Hey...Ally right?"

"Yeah!" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Michael will you walk Ally over with me?" Austin spoke from behind me.

"Sure we'll help you look see if he took anything"

"Thank you!" We all turned a walked out the house we ran across the street trying not to get to wet, when we got inside I shut the door behind me, then walked into the Kitchen the cupboards were all emptied out all on the floor, there was two that the cupboards doors were ripped off...What was he looking for?

"Whoa!" I explained.

"Can you see anything that was taken?" Michael asked.

"No? It looks like he was only in the Kitchen?" I walked out of the Kitchen and into the Living Room, my eyes widened when my view landed on the mirror on the wall, written in black pen on it was 'The Weeping Angel' I stepped back in shock then Austin and Michael walked in they looked at the mirror to and they both looked at each other in shock.

"Who wrote that?" I said in shock.

"I'm-I'm not sure?" Austin said, I walked over to the mirror and tried to wipe it away but it wouldn't come off.

"Who's The Weeping Angel?" I turned around to face them, but they were gone.

"Austin?" I shouted, no reply, how rude!? Leaving me here! I tried to wipe it off again but still it wouldn't come off, I gently took the mirror off the wall I sat down on the couch resting the mirror on my lap, who's The Weeping Angel? I tried again to rub it off but still it wouldn't come off, I took a long hard look at the writing.

"The Weeping Angel" I said out loud, then all of a sudden the front door flew open with a bang scaring the hell out of me, I walked over and went to shut the door when I heard children's voice's coming from outside, I should go tell them to get inside I quickly walked out to have look I walked down the drive and when I got to the end I saw a group of little children playing but they all had there backs to me.

"Hey! you should get inside!" I shouted they carried on playing.

"HEY!" I shouted, then they stopped they all turned to look at me I gasped they all had old fashioned clothing on and there faces were covered in blood and cuts, then they all grabbed hands and formed a circle, the rain started to get even heavier then they started to sing:

_Birds will die,_

_And trees will fall,_

_All because you wouldn't call,_

_When the bells ring,_

_You'll start begging on your knee's,_

_The flowers will burn,_

_All because he didn't save you..._

_When I fall,_

_You'll fall with me,_

_When the ground takes me in,_

_You will see it,_

_What the devil is really like,_

_Your Savior will be lost, _

_Running around a thousand blocks,_

_When I fall,_

_You'll fall with me,_

_When the demon takes a bite from you,_

_That is when the world's going to crumble,_

_That is when we fall..._

_The wolves will howl,_

_And I will crumble,_

_The rain will freeze,_

_And bodies will rot,_

_My heart will break,_

_When the old becomes new,_

_And the new becomes old,_

_And my Savior is gone..._

_When I fall,_

_You'll fall with me,_

_When the ground takes me in,_

_You will see it,_

_What the devil is really like,_

_Your Savior will be lost, _

_Running around a thousand blocks,_

_When I fall,_

_You'll fall with me,_

_When the demon takes a bite from you,_

_That is when the world's going to crumble,_

_That is when we fall..._

_When I cry you'll cry with me,_

_When I burn you'll burn with me,_

_When I die you'll die with me,_

_When I fall,_

_You'll fall with me,_

_When the ground takes me in,_

_You will see it,_

_What the devil is really like,_

_Your Savior will be lost, _

_Running around a thousand blocks,_

_When I fall,_

_You'll fall with me,_

_When the demon takes a bite from you,_

_That is when the world's going to crumble,_

_That is when we fall... _

I took a step back as the children turned and disappeared...What the hell just happened I looked up and saw Austin stood outside his house in shock he was looking right where the children just were, he then looked up at me and no emotion was on his face, I couldn't move I was frozen on the spot, I felt someone grab my hand I looked down to see a little girl in a red coat she was one of the girls from just then, she waved her hand gesturing for me t come closer so she could whisper in my ear, I bent down...

"He won't be able to save you...Weeping Angel!" She pulled away and skipped off disappearing, I stood up straight, I looked to see Austin was walking over to me.

"Ally are you okay-" I started shouting.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HM? EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE CRAZY STUFF HAS BEEN GOING ON! I'VE JUST HAD A GHOST GIRL WHISPER SOMETHING HORRIBLE IN MY EAR? AND YOU ASK ME IF I'M OKAY? WELL NO I'M NOT OKAY! SOMETHING'S ODD ABOUT YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY! I DON'T WANT TO GET CAUGHT UP IN ANY OF IT OKAY? SO DO ME A FAVOR AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He stood there in shock I turned and ran back inside I slammed the door shut behind me and slid down the back of it I rested my head in my lap and started to cry.


	5. The Keeper To The Underworld

**Thanks for all the review :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

_I was running, running as fast as I can away from some creature with horns and a giant jaw all red and runs on all fours, I came to a giant open field and there were dead bodies everywhere then the ground beneath me swallowed me up, I landed on dried rocks, the walls were red and had lava dripping from it, the heat was burning me up, I heard a rattle of chains from behind me I turned around to see this creature about 10ft tall with chains around it's wrists and ankles, it had giant claws, the color red, it had fangs and horns...It looked like the Devil, it growled and hissed at me and rattled the chains, it pulled at the chains with such strength that he pulled all for of them off the wall, it then came running right for me I turned to run away but I then realized that there was no way out, I screamed! It all went black I was moved to another location my eyes snapped open and I was lying on an open field, I felt someone grab my hand I looked to see it was Austin he smiled at me as he lay down next to me I smiled back. _

_"You know you look beautiful?" He sounded like an angel._

_"Thank you!" I giggled._

_"You know you can fight through this?" He said stroking my cheek._

_"Fight through what?" I smiled at him with a hint of confusion._

_"This!" Everything went dark and dead his eyes turned red and fangs came out he quickly grabbed me and sunk his teeth into my neck! _

I shot up sweating...What is wrong with me? I dropped back down into my pillow it felt damp...I rubbed my eyes and they were wet I've been crying, but why? I looked at my clock it was 1 o'clock in the morning. After I had stopped crying after I shouted at Austin I decided to clean up I manage to find a drill and same nails and fixed up the cupboards, I cleaned the Kitchen from top to bottom, I hid the mirror under my bed and so far my Dad hasn't noticed that it has gone so that's good as far as he knows nothing happened and that's how it's going to stay! I still don't get what that little girl meant by I'm 'The Weeping Angel'...Who's that? I shuck my head and walked over to the window I opened it up and let the cold damp air into my room, the rain had stopped and everything was quiet, I sat down in the windowsill observing the outside world, what a dump! There was bins rolling on the road from the window, rubbish everywhere...I am not cleaning it up!.

"When I fall, You'll fall with me!" I sung remembering some of the song from yesterday, I'm so confused what do these songs mean? It felt like someone was watching me I looked around n the ground to see no one I looked up at some of the houses and I saw Austin in his window looking at me, I didn't know whether to smile or turn away...So being me I just stared back not smiling! Our eyes just locked onto each other I couldn't bring it in myself to look away, that's when he smiled at me and I didn't know what to do until I heard someone shouting my name from the drive, I looked away from Austin and looked down to see it was Dallas.

"Dallas!" I yelled but kept the tone on the low.

"Let me in!" He shouted back up at me, I went to open my mouth when I saw Austin walk up right next to Dallas.

"How did you get here so quick!" I snapped in shock.

"I'm quick!" He replied.

"Anyway Dallas what do you want?" He stumbled forward.

"Dallas are you drunk!" I shouted at him, he smirked.

"Just a teenie weenie bit!" He slurred.

I groaned. "Oh Dallas!" I walked away from the window and quietly tiptoed down the stairs and walked out the front door.

"Dallas why are you drunk!" I smacked his arm.

"OW!...Anyway because-Of-Cassidy!" He stroked his arm where I had just hit him.

"What happened with Cassidy?" I asked him.

"She rejected me!" Austin snickered from behind him.

"It's not funny!" Dallas shouted at him.

"It is!" Austin said still laughing.

"IT'S NOT!" Dallas jumped for Austin and Austin just pushed him lightly and Dallas fell right down to the ground.

"Dallas are you okay?" I said running over to him.

"I'm fine!" He said scurrying up to his feet.

"I'll just be going!" He walked away.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow Dallas!" I waved to him and he walked off down the streets.

I turned to walk inside when Austin grabbed my arm.

"What!" I snapped at him.

"We need to talk?" He said calmly.

"About what?" I yelled.

"About what happened earlier!" He yelled back.

"Yeah..." I said looking down at the ground.

"Ally there are some things you need to know and some things you don't!" He said stroking my arm I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ally...I need to tell you something...I need to tell you who I am or really what I am" He said softly.

"Austin...What...What do you mean?" I stuttered, he grabbed my hand and he started to guide me back into my house he walked me up the stairs and into my room.

"My Dad's going to kill you if he finds you in here!" I jokingly said and he laughed.

"I know!" He guided me to my bed and sat me down.

"Ally you need to know who I am?...Ally I've known you for what? Two day's and I don't know if you feel it too but I feel like we have a connection and Ally you have so much connection to my world which makes me want you even more!" I looked at him confused and in shock...He...He wants me?

"Austin?..." I looked into his eyes and they started to changed from yellow and brown...To red, fangs then formed in his mouth, I gasped in shock.

"What?...What are you!?" I screamed.

"Ally calm down!" He said grabbing my wrists tightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" I yelled.

"I'm A Vampire!" I just looked at him in shock no words escaped my mouth, he sat down next to me still having a grip on my wrists, I pulled away from his grip, I moved my hands up to his face I stroked by his eyes feeling his cold skin against my fingertips, he brought his hands up and stroked my wrists, I smiled at him.

"Ally you may think I'm a monster...But trust me I would never hurt you!" He said smiling while still stroking my wrists.

"I know you'll never hurt me" I whispered I stopped stroking his face and dropped my hands and they fell into my lap Austin still carried on stroking my wrists.

I looked into his eyes which were still red and I smiled.

"Austin your eyes look beautiful!" He chuckled.

"Thank you Ally!" He stopped stroking my wrists which caught my attention I saw Austin staring at my lips I looked at his too, he slowly leaned in as did I our lips met and it felt like sparks were flying, I put my hands into his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, I then pulled away gasping for air.

"Hey Austin!" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He said going back to stroking my wrists.

"Do you have any powers?"

"Yes, I can read minds..Well I can read minds but not yours? I also have excellent hearing, I also have super speed which explains why I got there fast when we were outside, also I'm very very very strong!" I chuckled at how he said how strong he was.

"Austin why can't you read mine?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ally it's because...It's because of who you are!" My eyes widened.

"Who I am?" I asked confused.

"Ally...Your The Weeping Angel!" I knew that but...

"What does that mean?" Hurt flashed across his face.

"Ally-Ally-Ally it means..." He gulped. "Ally it means Keeper To The Underworld!" I looked at him in shock...

* * *

**What do you think? Finally Ally knows! **

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	6. The Powers

**Thanks for all the review :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot.**

* * *

"I'm-I'm the what now?" I stuttered.

"Your The Keeper To The Underworld" He said grabbing my hand.

"Hm...Well!" I think I had gone insane.

"That's nice!" I smiled.

"Hey, Ally are you okay?"

"Me I'm fab!" I said sticking my thumbs up at him.

"Ally I know this is quite a shock-"

"Yeah just a little!" I said sarcastically.

"Ally seriously it's a lot to take in?" He grabbed for my hands once again.

"Okay...Sorry!" I came back to normal and everything then sunk in...Oh man!

"Ally you do know what The Keeper Of The Underworld does?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, not really?" I looked at him confused.

"Ally your wanted by everything below the ground!" He said rubbing circles into the back of my hand.

"WHAT!?" I yelled panicking.

"Whoa Ally calm down...Let me explain" I nodded.

"Well Ally being The Keeper Of The Underworld means you must stop anything from below escaping into this world you may think that your just an ordinary girl? But Ally your not, you have power that is unexplainable and you don't even know it you are not made for the Human Life...You are made for our life the Supernatural...The Demon's that lie beneath these grounds have been kept there for millions of years and they are so close to breaking free, everyone I mean everyone even if they don't know it they need your help you are there only hope. That's why I moved here? To find The Weeping Angel at first I didn't know it was you! But when I realized you heard that song in the Canteen I knew it was you! Because Ally I have a part in all of this...I'm your Savior I have been written to protect you with everything bone in my body and that's what I'm going to do, there are horrible things that lie out in this world...But Ally if the Demon's get out it's the end...The end to Mankind!" I looked at him in shock taking in everything he said.

"Ally?" He spoke.

"Yep?"

"Do you follow me?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I think I do!" I smiled at him.

"Ally I promise you that I will protect you!" He stroked my cheek.

"I know you will!" He leaned in a kissed me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning...It's been the first night in Months when I haven't had a nightmare, I sighed in relief.

I walked over to my draws and pulled out some jeans, a purple top and my black jacket. I slipped them on and brushed my teeth.

I ran down the stairs to find that my Dad had already gone to work. I browsed through the cupboards to still find no food! Seriously after school I'm going to go to the Grocery Store and do the shopping I opened up the Money Jar that my Dad says to only use for emergency's...Food is an emergency, I took a handful of notes and stuffed them in my pockets for later. I grabbed my black rucksack from off the table and headed out to school!

That's when things started to turn strange. I walked past a giant rose bush and touched it, I cupped my hand around the red rose and careful moved my fingers across one of the soft petals, I smiled then ever so quickly that petal of the rose turned...Purple? Purple? I was deep into my thoughts about what just happened when I heard someone honk a horn I spun around holding my hand to my heart.

"Didn't mean to scare you Ally!" Dez said from the drivers seat looking over the top of his sunglasses.

"No problem!" I said happily when my heart had stopped beating on over drive.

"You coming?" He pointed to the back of the car, I raised an eyebrow at him until the back window came down and I saw Austin sat there smiling.

"Sure!" Austin opened the door for me and I hopped in, I looked to see Trish sat in the Passengers Seat and Chris sat on the other side of Austin, Dez looked out of his window and smiled.

"I like what you did with the rose Ally!" He laughed as he started to drive away, I nervously giggled.

"How did I do that?" I asked looking up at Austin.

"I told you, you've got unexplainable powers!" He smirked.

"Turning a flower purple seems to be unexplainable powers?" Everyone laughed.

"That's only the start of it Ally-" Chris butted in over Austin.

"You can also turned grass, tree's and leaves purple too!" I laughed.

"What I was trying to say was you have a lot of power I mean turning the rose purple was only a little thing, Ally with some amount of training and help from us we can help you uncover more of your powers,Ally you are as strong as us Vampire's...Well not as strong as me!" He said smugly.

I hit him on his arm.

"OW!" He yelled.

"I thought you were strong?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am strong...But I'm very fragile!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why am I only staring to find out that I have powers now?" I rubbed circles into his hands.

"Because you sung the song?" Trish said from the front.

"What song?" I asked her.

"The song from the Cafeteria!" She smiled at me.

"I didn't sing that...Wait oh yes I did!" Trish chuckled.

"Yep and you also made it rain!" I looked at her confused.

"How did I make it rain?"

"Well the first time when The Weeping Angel sings that song it can kind of mess things up with the weather!" She turned back around.

"Oh..Well okay!" Dez pulled up at school...Prepare for the looks, we all stepped out of the car. Austin grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight giving me a reassuring smile. When we walk inside people's heads were turning, gasps were spreading around like a Chinese whisper...God our school can be dramatic sometimes!

"Do Michael and Carly mind that you've let me in on..You know everything?" I looked up at him.

"There fine with it!" He said smiling at me.

"You haven't told them have you?" I snapped raising one eyebrow at him.

"Nope!" He said with a weak smile, I rolled my eyes, Cassidy then came out of nowhere..I gulped not liking the expression on her face.

"I need to talk to you...Alone!" She snapped pulling me away from Austin.

"I said he was mine you've known him for what? 3 days now and your already dating!" She growled.

"Cassidy there are somethings you don't know okay? something's that you aren't ever going to know!" I growled at her.

"I called dibs Ally we're ment to be friends!" I looked her up and down, I went to open my mouth to say something then I felt something, something inside my head it felt like someone was listening , I clicked my tounge and turned on my heel, I looked to see Austin and Dez leaning against some lockers they were in conversation when Austin realized I was looking over at him.

"I'll be back in a minute Cassidy!" I snapped as I walked over to Austin, he looked down at me confused I pulled him down by his top and whispered in his ear.

"I suggest you stop trying to listen in on my conversation!" I pulled away and smiled sweetly at him.

"How'd you know?"

"Guess it's a power!" He smiled down at me, I turned and walked away back over to Cassidy.

"Anyway Cassidy you can't just call dibs on people okay?" With that I walked off back over to Austin.

"Well that's sorted!" I laughed.

"Good" Me and Austin walked off towards Science and Dez went off to his lesson, everyone was filling into the Science Lab, Me and Austin took our usual seats, you could hear that faint echo's of drills as the builders finished repairing the last bit of roof that need fixing. We got into our science work mixing chemicals together in test tubes, I looked up at Austin who was trying to juggle test tubes he looked ridiculous! I stared at him, I looked at the test tubes I stared at them hard then out of nowhere one of the test tubes flew and smacked me on my head it smashed into pieces.

"OW!" I yelled I put my hand up to touch my forehead I realized it was bleeding then I panicked...I looked up to see Austin running out the room.


	7. The Chase

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot.**

* * *

"Ally I think you should go to the Nurse's Office!" My Science teacher said.

"Yeah okay!" I said still in shock, I slowly walked out and down the corridors, I kept trying to look for any sign of Austin but there wasn't any. When I got to the Nurse's Office I saw Dallas sat in there too.

"Dallas?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Ally-What happened to your head?" He said getting up from his seat.

"Oh accident in Science"

"Oh"

"What are you doing here?" I sat down and Dallas sat next to me.

"Oh-That I'm-Erm?" I laughed.

"Okay Dallas you don't need to tell me!" He smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Erm Dallas would you like to come through now!" The Nurse called.

"Okay, See you later Ally!" Dallas stood up and walked of in the room.

"Bye Dallas!" I looked on the coffee table and saw a pile of random magazine's, I picked one at random and flicked through it. There was picture's of air brushed models with fake boobs. I flipped to the back were there were random articles that people have wrote, one caught my eye it said 'Are The Supernatural Among Us' I read it aloud in my head.

_Are the supernatural among us?_

_You could be living with them, be sitting next to one right now?_

_I need your help! I'm trying to form a group of 'Catchers' I need you to help me hunt down the supernatural and end them, let them know the message that they don't belong on this earth, us Human's are the only walking things that should be aloud on these grounds. Please help me! I will be holding a meeting in the local Town Hall on Meadow Street._

_Much Thanks,_

_Cassidy._

I gulped...Cassidy? That Town Hall is a couple of streets away from mine...I'm screwed what if loads of people turn up? Austin and his family are going to be finished...And me! What am I going to do! Dallas then walked out.

"Your up next Ally!" I smiled at him when he left, I slipped the magazine in my bag and walked inside.

"Good morning Ally, what happened?" She said getting her clipboard out.

"Accident in Science!" I sat down on the bed.

"Okay!" The Nurse started to clean p the cut on my head, she said it only needed butterfly stitches, so now I have to go round with white tape on my head but I manage to cover it with my hair.

"Thanks!" I smiled at her then walked out, I decided to not go back to lesson's, I walked out the font of school and out through the parking lot. I took every step in my stride, surely nothing bad can come from it? No I bet only 2 or 3 people will show! I come to the outskirts of the woods, my Dad always told me to never go in there alone but 'Hey' I'm bored and want to take a walk without no one bothering me! I walked in and it was still a little wet from the storm I'd coursed. I kept walking until I came to a little open field it had purple flowers growing out the ground, I smiled because they looked really pretty I stood in the middle of the field and sat down, I stroked the petal of the flower in front of me it sparkled when my finger came in contact with it. I then heard little children...Giggling and screaming.

_We are coming for you, You better start running, He can't save you, We've got you alone now, When we start calling, You better be prepared for what is to come *Giggle* Oh dear Weeping Angel, You have no power against us demon's...HENA OPO GHENA LOMO GONO! _

The children disappeared, then I heard a twig snap I turned around to see the little girl in the red coat that I saw yesterday.

"Did you Daddy ever tell you to never come to the woods alone!" She giggled then disappeared.

I just looked at the spot from where the little girl had disappeared from, I then heard heavy breathing coming from behind me, I ever so slowly turned around to see coming out of the tree's...A Wolf...A very big wolf, I looked into it's eyes and it started to scrap his feet on the grass, I slowly got up onto my feet I gently put my backpack on, I took a couple of agonizing steps backwards, then I started to run, I looked back to see the wolf chasing after me, I ran and jumped over logs I landed in plenty of bogs, I kept getting hit by loads of branches from tree's I quickly took another glance backwards to see the wolf right behind me, i realized I can't outrun a wolf am I crazy! But then I felt something I felt someone, It felt like someone had taken over my body, my pace suddenly picked up I was running at an incredible pace I looked around and I could barley see my surroundings they were just whizzing past me with incredible speed or was it me running past with incredible speed I wasn't even out of breath. I then ran into someone, I went to look up but I was flipped around so I was facing there back I realized by the hair that it was Austin, he reached up when the wolf jumped for him, Austin snapped the ribcage of the wolf and the wolf let out a howl and heartbreaking howl that brought a tear to my eye I quickly wiped it away, Austin turned around to face me.

"What were you doing out here!" He yelled angrily.

"Taking a walk!" I crossed my arms.

"Ally you could of been killed!" He shouted grabbing my shoulders.

"Yeah but I wasn't!" I yelled back at him, he then looked into my eyes and his eyes widened in shock.

"Your...Eyes?" He said in shock, I looked at him confused.

"What...What about my eyes?" Austin started to stroke me right underneath my eye, I smiled at him, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and his eyes were red at the moment. I pulled my backpack of my back and pulled out my little mirror, I looked at my eyes...They were are really really deep purple, I dropped the mirror.

"What's happened to my eyes!" I started to panic.

"Hey Ally calm down" He stroked my shoulder.

"Why are my eyes purple!" I yelled.

"Ally it's like my eyes, my eyes go red when I smell blood or when I'm fighting, The Weeping Angel's color is purple you must of used some power when you were running!" I looked at him confused.

"Is that why I was running so fast...It felt like someone else had taken over me!" He smiled.

"Yeah that is why don't worry your eyes will go back to normal soon" I hugged him.

"Austin, I saw the little children again!" He pulled out of the hug.

"What happened?" He said angrily.

"They started to sing again!"

"What did they sing?" I refreshed my mind on the song they sung.

"_We are coming for you, You better start running, He can't save you, We've got you alone now, When we start calling, You better be prepared for what is to come *Giggle* Oh dear Weeping Angel, You have no power against us demon's..._Then they said something in a wired language!"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there!" I looked at him funnily.

"Austin it wouldn't of made no difference if you were there or not, so don't be sorry!" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah but I could of-"

"It wouldn't of made a difference Austin!" I said sternly.

"Alright, alright!" He said holding his hands up in defense.

"Thank you!" I said proudly.

"When they sung, can you remember the language they said at the end?" I tried to remember then a switch flicked in my head.

"_HENA OPO GHENA LOMO GONO!" _A strong blow of wind surrounded us and the tree's started to creak, then there was a loud snap and I turned around to see a tree falling down above us, Austin reacted quickly pulling me out the way as the tree crashed to the ground with a loud 'Thump'

"Ally do me a favor and never say them words again!" I looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Whatever they mean, they are not to be said by you!" He growled.

"Okay, okay I won't say them again!" I turned around and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I looked up at him and smiled trying to lighten the mood, he smiled back at me then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**Hey! What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	8. The Dark Side To Ally Dawson

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot :)**

* * *

_I was running, running as fast as I can away from some creature with horns and a giant jaw all red and runs on all fours, I came to a giant open field and there were dead bodies everywhere then the ground beneath me swallowed me up, I landed on dried rocks, the walls were red and had lava dripping from it, the heat was burning me up, I heard a rattle of chains from behind me I turned around to see this creature about 10ft tall with chains around it's wrists and ankles, it had giant claws, the color red, it had fangs and horns...It looked like the Devil, it growled and hissed at me and rattled the chains, it pulled at the chains with such strength that he pulled all for of them off the wall, it then came running right for me I turned to run away but I then realized that there was no way out, I screamed! It all went black I was moved to another location my eyes snapped open and I was lying on an open field, I felt someone grab my hand I looked to see it was Austin he smiled at me as he lay down next to me I smiled back. _

_"You know you look beautiful?" He sounded like an angel._

_"Thank you!" I giggled._

_"You know you can fight through this?" He said stroking my cheek._

_"Fight through what?" I smiled at him with a hint of confusion._

_"This!" Everything went dark and dead his eyes turned red and fangs came out he quickly grabbed me and sunk his teeth into my neck! _

_My whole life flashed before my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked around to see that I had moved to my bedroom, I walked over to my mirror my one of my eyes were Red and the other was Purple, my mouth started to throb, I opened it up and out fell fangs, I gasped as I stumbled backwards and landed on my bum._

_"Are you okay?" I looked over at my doorway to see Austin stood there._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I yelled._

_"It was bound to happen at some point!" He said calmly._

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I ran towards him and snapped his neck and he fell to the floor. _

I shot up from my bed and I saw Austin sat at the end of my bed, I jumped and fell off my bed.

"The Hell!" I snapped sitting up on the floor, he chuckled.

"Sorry Ally I didn't mean to scare you!" He walked over and helped me up, we both sat back down on the bed.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell you are doing in my room?" I growled

"Well I was in my room and I could sense that something wasn't right, so I looked over and saw your bedroom window was open so I came over and took a peak inside and saw you were having a bad dream" He said placing a hand on my leg.

"Oh...Well thanks!" I said giving him a smile.

"I was just scared that something might of happened to you!" He said seriously.

"I know...You are my Savior after all!" I smiled trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I am!" He said smiling. "Ally what were you dreaming about?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Erm..I...Erm!" I started to bite my nails...Should I tell him or not?

"Ally tell me!" He said sternly.

"I...I can't!" I whispered.

"Please...You can tell me anything!" He grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my mouth he brought them into my lap.

"I know I can Austin...But please I'm not even sure myself about what the dreams mean? When I figure it out I will tell you!" I looked down at my hands.

"Okay!" He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him, he leaned down and kissed me and it took all of my worries away, I smiled in the kiss. Austin pulled away and smiled at me.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep!" He kissed my forehead and he zoomed out of my bedroom window, I fell back onto my bed and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up again and it was 7 o'clock, I ran into my bathroom and jumped into the shower. When I got out I put on and blue flowery dress and I put on some black boots. I walked down the stairs and my Dd was there drinking a cup of tea, I looked through the cupboards and there was still no food...I forgot to go Grocery Shopping yesterday!

"Dad there's no food!" I complained.

"Really?" He said confused.

"Yeah haven't you noticed the cupboards have been completely empty since yesterday!" I whined.

"No I haven't, I've been getting something to eat while I'm at work!" I sat down at the table.

"Oh, well I will go Grocery Shopping after school!" My Dad smiled at me.

"Okay...Make sure you get some biscuits and some more tea bags!" My Dad said as he kissed my head and walked out the house to go to work, my belly growled...I haven't eaten in 2 days, I looked around the Kitchen and my eyes fell on my backpack...Oh damn! I forgot to tell Austin about the meeting in the Town Hall! I picked my bag up and walked out the house. When I got outside Dallas was waiting for me with his car?

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"What! Am I not aloud to give one of my best friends and ride to school?" He said opening the car door for me.

"Well you are but it would be nice of you to call me and let me know!" I said as I got into the car, Dallas walked around and got into the drivers seat.

"I thought I might surprise you!" He joked and I laughed. Dallas started to drive I looked out of the window and my eyes fell on Austin's House they were all getting into the car when Austin turned around to me with his sunglasses on and his head followed the direction of the car, his back straightened as he followed the car he looked somewhat...Shocked...Scared? The car then drove around the corner and away from his view, I noticed that Dallas had turned in the opposite direction to where school was he was driving away!

"Dallas school was back that way!" I turned to him.

"I know!" He said with one hand on the wheel.

"So why are you driving away?" He chuckled then I saw someone's hands appear in front of my face I turned around to see someone wearing a balaclava, they acted to quick they placed a cloth over my mouth and I struggled to get out of there grasp then everything went black...

* * *

My eyes opened and I was looking down at my lap I careful lifted my neck up as it was really stiff. I was in a very old, dusty room there was a bookshelf and a mirror on the wall, I looked down at my hands and I was tied to a chair along with my feet, I started to try and pull out but it was no use.

"HELP!" I screamed but there was no reply.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screeched then I heard heavy footsteps and the door flew open, then in walked Dallas and his...Mum? Dad? and his Sister? I just looked at them in shock...What the hell is going on here?

"No one can hear you so shut it!" Dallas's Dad Paul snapped.

"Stop trying to struggle your not going to get out!" Mary said who was Dallas's Mum.

"What do you want!" I growled.

"Now now Ally calm down!" Grace who was Dallas's Sister sung.

"What do you want!" I whispered calming myself down.

"What's your relationship with Austin?" Dallas said stepping forward.

"What kind of question is that!" I snapped.

"Just answer the god damn question!" He shouted.

"He's my Boyfriend!" I snapped.

"Okay...And what do you know about Austin Moon and his family?" Paul said.

"That there nice people!" I said smugly, Paul walked over and smacked me had across my face.

"What was that for!" I yelled.

"Don't be cheeky with me Ally tell us the truth!" I knew then what he was trying to get out of me.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I said as he got up in my face.

"Yes you do, NOW TELL ME!" He shouted in my face.

"NO I DON'T!" I screeched, I felt my whole body boiling with anger, my hands tightened around the ends of the chair, my anger was going mental, Paul took a giant stumble backwards from my outburst and he looked at me with wide eyes. I caught my reflection in the mirror on the wall my eyes had turned purple.

"What are you?" Grace said looking scared, it felt like someone else had taken other...The Bad Side Of Ally Dawson also known as The Weeping Angel.

"Your Worst Nightmare!" I growled, my hands unclenched and the ropes that were around my wrists and ankles burst into flames and disappeared, they all looked scared as I stood up from the chair.

"What are you!" Dallas said.

"I already said I'm your worst NIGHTMARE!" I yelled, Paul stepped forward and tried to grab me and I grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall on the other side of the room he was knocked unconscious as a snap echoed throughout the room, I turned to look at them all and they all ran over to Paul I then ran out of the room and down the stairs I saw the front door and when I got outside I realized I was in the woods, I blinked then Austin and his family appeared in front of me.

"Jesus Ally are you okay?" Austin said zooming up to me.

"I'm...I'm fine!" The anger cooled down inside me.

"Are you sure?" He said looking down at me. "Ally what happened to your face?" I was confused at first put then the pain hit me I grabbed my cheek where Paul had hit me.

"Paul hit me!" I snapped looking back at the Cabin.

"I'm going to kill him-" Austin went to rush inside but I stopped him.

"I dealt with it!" I said smiling.

"Oh?" He said confused.

"They were asking question about you and your family!" I said.

"What like?" Trish asked.

"Asking about who you are? And my relationship with you!"

"You didn't tell them anything about who were are did you?" Michael stepped forward and asked.

"No!" I said folding my arms.

"How did you get out we were going to come and save you!" Carly asked walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I just got really angry and my eyes went purple and the ropes that were tying me to my chair set on fire and disappeared, then Paul tried to stop me from leaving and he went to grab me and then I threw him up against the wall on the other side of the room and he got knocked unconscious!" I said angry with myself for doing something like that.

"Oh I think we need to start training you about how to keep yourself under control!" Dez said laughing.

"Yeah I think I do!" I laughed.

"Let's get you home!" Austin said rubbing my arm I looked up at him and smiled.

"Austin why did Dallas's family want to know about you?" I looked and they had all frozen, Austin binked and looked down at me.

"Erm...Ally I'll tel you later!" He said nervously, I looked at them all confused.

"Let's just go home!" Michael said zooming off.

"Hop on!" Austin said gesturing to his back.

"Huh?"

"Get on my back!" I jumped on and Austin took off I almost fell off when he first zoomed off but I just tightened my grip on him in a matter of about 10 seconds we were out the front of there house.

"You coming inside?" I hopped off Austin back.

"Erm...Yeah okay!" He grabbed my hand as we walked inside.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	9. The Argument

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot!**

* * *

When Austin guided me inside his house Carly was making some sort of commotion from the Kitchen we walked over to see what was going on.

"Carly is everything okay?" Austin asked.

"Erm...Yeah!" She said nervously and she finished looking through the cupboards, seeing her looking through the cupboards reminded me that I need to go shopping I pulled on Austin's arm.

"Yeah?" He said looking down at me.

"I need to go Grocery Shopping" He looked at me furrowing his eyebrows.

"I need food you know" I said jokingly and he chuckled.

"I'll see you later Austin" I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek as I turned and walked out of his house, I headed down the street being very aware of who was around me...I'm actually scared...Why did Dallas do that? I thought we were friends, why did he keep asking me them question's? Does he know about me...Surely not...I hope not anyway. I started to walk past the Town Hall and I saw a poster in the window that said 'The Catchers' on it I walked over to read it:

_I'd like to say thank you to the people who turned up for the meeting, I'm informing you that are weekly meetings will be held on a Thursday at 7 o'clock. If someone that is reading this didn't come to the first meeting then you are more then welcome to turn up on Thursday and join us...Oh and also remember to bring your plans along to contribute towards our 'Master Plan'_

_Cassidy. _

I took a step back...People actually turned up for that meeting! Shoot! I forgot to tell Austin again. What if they find out about Austin and his family...And me! Oh God!...Calm down Ally your scaring yourself to much. I turned away and carried on towards the Grocery Store. Am I over reacting about this, no harm can come from it...Surely? I came to the Grocery Store and walked inside, I grabbed a trolley and started to push it around, I picked up biscuits and tea remembering my Dad wanted some, I also picked out a variety of fruit, crisps, drinks. I brought loads of other things that were essential, I pushed the trolley over to the checkout the lady that was there was to...Cheery for my liking she was trying to butt in on my day I hate it when people do that I blanked her completely and she eventually got the message and shut up, I put all of the shopping into bags I realized how the heck am I going to get all this home! That was until I heard someone honking there horn I scanned across the car lot looking for the car and my eyes feel upon Cassidy's car she jumped out and walked over.

"Hey Ally!" She squealed hugging me.

"I hope we can put what happened behind us, you can have Austin!" I gave her a smile.

"I'll help you get these home" She took the trolley and started to push it to her car, she then dumped all my shopping onto the backseats of her car.

"Thanks" I said as I hopped into the passengers seat.

"So Cassidy I hear you've been holding meetings with people about trying to catch the Supernatural?" I leaned back in the seat.

"Yeah I have...You should come along it's fun we already have a lead on people in this town!" She said happily, I looked at her and gulped.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Austin and his family!" She grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"WHAT!?" I yelled and she lost control of the car for a second then manage to steady herself.

"Jesus Ally!...Anyway yeah your boyfriend obviously isn't so perfect he's a Vampire" I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Who told you this!" I snapped.

"Dallas, he saw Austin as a Vampire he even took a picture!" She opened a compartment next to her seat and pulled out a photograph I took it out her hand, it was a picture of Austin in the woods he had his fangs pierced into a deer my eyes widened in shock. Cassidy pulled up in front of my house and she started to take all my bags into the Kitchen when she was done she came over to me and took the picture.

"Be careful Ally...Austin is well very dangerous!" She then skipped off out my house and drove off, I stood there on the porch for about 5 minutes before I had it in me to move I sprinted over to Austin's house I banged on the door and then Michael came to the door.

"Ally?" He asked confused but I pushed past him.

"Where's Austin!" I snapped.

"Upstairs in his room-" Before he could continue I ran up the stairs until I saw a door open a little bit and I could see Austin sitting in his window looking down reading a book.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!" I shouted as I slammed his door behind me he jumped and fell out of the window and onto the floor, he brushed himself of and stood up.

"Come again?" He snapped.

"Why would you go out and feed on a deer in the day time when anyone could see you!" I yelled.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"Dallas took a picture of you feeding on a deer in the daytime and he gave it to Cassidy and Cassidy has been holding meeting's about catching the Supernatural and NOW! SHE IS ONTO YOU!" I said screaming and shouting and pointing, Austin stood there dumbfounded.

"She-She did what now!" He yelled.

"You heard!" I snapped.

"She's telling me to be careful and that you are dangerous!" I said as my anger was turning back to a normal level.

"Ally-Ally look I'm sorry" He stuttered stepping forward to grab my shoulders.

"I'm sorry to...I overreacted a little" I said hugging him.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry I deserved it!" He said pulling out of the hug and looking at me.

"Yeah your right you did!" I said smacking his arm.

"Austin just please be more careful just go at night?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I usually do but that was the day you cut your head and my craving just go the better of me and I need to feed!"

"Oh well I guess it's my fault then!" I groaned folding my arms and siting down on his bed.

"Hey hey! It's not your fault Ally!" He snapped towering over me.

"It is!" I yelled.

"Now I'm going to have to deal with Cassidy going on about it do you know they are preparing a master plan to bring you and your family down! Austin she's going to kill you she's very proud about what she's doing! What if she gets you and your family...What the hell am I meant to do! What if she finds out about me she'll try and kill me too then my Dad will heartbroken!" I snapped and shouted.

"Ally don't worry your going to be fine I will keep you safe and as for me and my family nothing will happen to us!" He sat down and stroked my cheek.

"But what if it does even if it's not Cassidy I have to stop Demon's escaping from the Underworld and from all the songs them Children have been singing apparently you can't save me from what is to become!" I said as a tear fell down my cheek, Austin wiped it away.

"Please don't cry!" He said stressing out.

"Sorry...Look at me I'm meant to be The Keeper Of The Underworld and I cry all the time!"

"Your also called The Weeping Angel for a reason-Forget I said that!" He jumped up from the bed.

"W-What why!" I stuttered.

"It doesn't matter Ally!" He said angrily.

"Tell me why am I called The Weeping Angel?" I stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

"It doesn't matter Ally just drop it!" He snapped.

"Don't snap at me! I asked you a god damn question!" I stomped my foot getting angry.

"AND I'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER IT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTION AUSTIN!" I started breathing heavy with anger my eyes had turned purple and Austin's had gone red.

"NO!" He screamed.

"YES!" I screeched so loud and the house started to shake and the glass on the window and the mirror smashed into piece's, things started to fall of the shelves and some pictures fell off the wall. Michael and Carly came rushing into the room.

"AUSTIN MAKE HER STOP!" Carly shouted above all the noise, Austin's eyes suddenly went back to normal and he ran over to me, I felt out of it I couldn't stop!

"ALLY STOP!" He yelled shaking me by my shoulder.

"ALLY!" He yelled again, I just froze.

"ALLY PLEASE STOP!" He shouted.

"ALLY PLEASE I'M SORRY!" He yelled out of the top of his lungs, I then stopped and looked at him everything stopped shaking I then felt weak, my eyes started to roll to the back of my head the last thing I remember was Austin.

"ALLY!" And I fell into his arms and everything went black.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I won't be updating both of my stories until Wednesday because I'm very busy tomorrow sorry! **

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	10. The Cry

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot**

* * *

_I was running, running as fast as I can away from some creature with horns and a giant jaw all red and runs on all fours, I came to a giant open field and there were dead bodies everywhere then the ground beneath me swallowed me up, I landed on dried rocks, the walls were red and had lava dripping from it, the heat was burning me up, I heard a rattle of chains from behind me I turned around to see this creature about 10ft tall with chains around it's wrists and ankles, it had giant claws, the color red, it had fangs and horns...It looked like the Devil, it growled and hissed at me and rattled the chains, it pulled at the chains with such strength that he pulled all for of them off the wall, it then came running right for me I turned to run away but I then realized that there was no way out, I screamed! It all went black I was moved to another location my eyes snapped open and I was lying on an open field, I felt someone grab my hand I looked to see it was Austin he smiled at me as he lay down next to me I smiled back. _

_"You know you look beautiful?" He sounded like an angel._

_"Thank you!" I giggled._

_"You know you can fight through this?" He said stroking my cheek._

_"Fight through what?" I smiled at him with a hint of confusion._

_"This!" Everything went dark and dead his eyes turned red and fangs came out he quickly grabbed me and sunk his teeth into my neck! _

_My whole life flashed before my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked around to see that I had moved to my bedroom, I walked over to my mirror my one of my eyes were Red and the other was Purple, my mouth started to throb, I opened it up and out fell fangs, I gasped as I stumbled backwards and landed on my bum._

_"Are you okay?" I looked over at my doorway to see Austin stood there._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I yelled._

_"It was bound to happen at some point!" He said calmly._

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I ran towards him and snapped his neck and he fell to the floor. _

_"Austin!" I whispered dropping to my knees, his face was stone cold and cracks had formed on his face...What have I done! I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I turned around to see the girl in the red coat._

_"What do you want!" I snapped chocking on my sobs._

_"Now now dear Weeping Angel!" She said taping my shoulder. _

_"Why am I called that!" I snapped._

_"Oh you are called that because-" A bright light appeared in front of me and the girl started to disappear._

_"WAIT COME BACK!" I shouted but she disappeared into thin air, the light consumed the whole room._

My eyes snapped open and I shot up from...Not my bed? I looked to see Austin, Carly and Michael all stood around me while I was lying in Austin's bed.

"W-What happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You past out dear" Carly said sitting at the end of the bed.

"Why?" I asked putting my hands in my lap.

"You got really angry with Austin because you two were fighting you made the house shake and everything" Michael said crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah...Sorry about that" I pushed myself back so I could lean against the headboard.

"That's okay Ally you have just got to learn to keep it under control I think we should start your training now" Michael said and he turned to leave, Austin walked over and sat next to me on the bed and Carly smiled and left.

"Hey Ally I'm sorry about what happened!" He grabbed my hand and started to stroke circles.

"Yeah I'm sorry too" I looked up at him and smiled and kissed him I then looked back down at our hands.

"Ally?" Austin said confused I looked back up at him and his eyes widened.

"Ally your eyes are still purple!" He said lifting me up off the bed and dropping me by the mirror I was about to shout at him for doing that but when I looked at my reflection my face had changed...My skin was pale very pale, my eyes were a sparkling purple, my lips were red white and blue like I'd been stood out in the North Pole for hours, my hands reached up to touch my cheek I then flinched my hand away as my skin was ice cold I quickly put my hand to my heart...Still beating THANK GOD! Austin wrapped his arms around me he reached up and dropped my hand from my heart.

"Austin what's happened?" I asked.

"Ally I don't know?" He said resting his chin on my shoulder.

"How-I-My eyes can't stay like this what will people think when they see them!" I snapped.

"I guess your going to have to join the sunglasses crew!" He said and I chuckled.

"Yeah I know but what about my Dad he's going to think I'm ill and there is no way on earth that he is going to let me go around with sunglasses on in the house!" I said pulling away from Austin's grip.

"We'll sort it out later but as for now lets go start your training!" He grabbed my hand and start to pull me out the room and down the stairs.

"By training you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean using your powers, discovering your powers and of course with help from me I'm going to teach you how to fight!" He said looking back at me smiling he pulled me down to the basement, stood down there was Trish, Dez and Chris. There were crash mats everywhere and the walls were padded?

"Okay?" I said raising an eyebrow Austin walked over and stood with Dez, Trish and Chris he then turned around to look at me.

"Okay Ally welcome to our training grounds while you are here you have to follow these rules-" Austin said but Dez butted in.

"No messing about! No flames! Always do what you are asked! Finally NO biting!" Dez said and Trish hit his arm.

"Dez the no biting rule doesn't imply to Ally!" She snapped at him.

"Yeah it does!" He wailed.

"No I doesn't you idiot! Ally your not going to bite us are you!" Trish asked me trying to make a point.

"No I won't...Unless you annoy me or try and get me in a headlock and my only option is to bite you!" I said smiling a Dez and he flinched and took a step back.

"Okay now lets start your training!" Austin said pushing me over to a mat.

"What do I do?" I asked confused and bewildered.

"Well we are going to try and unearth some of your powers" Austin said.

"Huh?" I asked still confused.

"Well Ally you can already run as fast as we can so that's a power, you can also make things fly to you by using your mind also you can make things happen when you get angry and you can turn things purple when you want to also you have quite remarkable strength but still not as good as me!" He said smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"Right then Dex fight Ally!" Austin pushed Dez over and my eyes widened.

"No way in hell am I fighting him!" I snapped.

"Just do it!" Chris yelled, Dez quickly sped over and threw me against the wall it took me a couple of seconds to take the pain in I quickly got up and let out a squeal.

"Get away from me!" I yelled dodging another hit from him.

"Ally fight him think of something that makes you angry!" Austin shouted. I thought of when the wolf was chasing me and the adrenalin through my veins I thought about my dreams, my blood then began to boil I sped over to Dez and threw him against the wall with all my might, my fists clenched and I walked closer to him I felt heat take over me and I opened my hand and fire came out.

"NO FLAMES NO FLAMES!" Dez screeched, I then closed my hands and opened them again and the flames went I let out a heavy sigh.

"Ally no flames!" Austin said.

"Well I never knew that I could make flames come out of my hands!" I said annoyed.

"Okay Trish your up!" Dez got to his feet a sped over to Chris.

"Oh and Trish?" Austin said looking at her.

"Yeah?" She asked smiling.

"Do not use your Illusion powers on her!" He growled.

"I won't!" She said facing me.

"What's an Illusion power?" I asked confused and scared.

"It's when she can make you see something horrific and make you feel so much pain it's almost like it's a dream but it's an Illusion!" Chris said and I gulped.

"Don't worry Ally I won't use it on you!" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Now GO!" Austin yelled, Trish didn't move straight away and neither did I until Trish quickly sped over and threw me to the wall she hissed at me with her fangs. I thought about the girl in the red coat that keeps saying horrible things to me that make my blood run cold. I felt a rush of strength come over me, I grabbed her arm and spun her so she she landed on her back Trish hissed at me more with her fangs, she threw me and I slid along the wall until my came in contact with the wall I shot up and picked her up and she hit the ceiling making dust and parts fall off she hid the floor with a 'thud' and it echoed throughout the room and silence fell upon us all. Trish shot up from her feet and smiled at me.

"I'm done!" She said speeding over to stand by Dez.

"Okay Chris your next-" I sped over to Austin so I came face to face with him I could feel his hot breath on my lips his eyes locked onto mine.

"Fight me" I whispered.

"No" He whispered back.

"Fight me" I said again.

"Ally Austin will break you!" Chris said.

"Fight me" Me and Austin kept looking deep into each others eyes.

"No" He said again.

"Fight me!" I snapped breaking the trance between us.

"Fine! But I will go easy on you" Austin walked over to the other side of the room as did I. I thought about my nightmare's and The Devil and then all kinds of rushes came over me Austin sped for me and I did to him, I smacked him with my arm behind the back of his legs he flew up and before he could hit the ground I grabbed his top and crushed him to the floor myself. Austin then threw me to the wall and he didn't do it as hard as the others because he was trying to go easy on me. I then thought about how Austin wouldn't tell me why I was called The Weeping Angel and my blood boiled and the anger built up inside me, I sped behind him and jumped on his back I reached out to grab his face and I went to turn my hand in one quick movement to snap his neck.

"ALLY NO!" Trish, Dez and Chris screeched, before I could do it Austin threw me across the room and at a remarkable speed and I hit the wall with a massive 'thud' and 'crash' the padding didn't even help I fell to the floor and my spine arched the pain rushed up and down my spine and I let out a high pitched screeched.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	11. The Devil

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot!**

* * *

I hit the wall with a massive 'thud' and 'crash' the padding didn't even help I fell to the floor and my spine arched the pain rushed up and down my spine and I let out a high pitched screeched.

"AHHHHH!" Austin sped over.

"ALLY!" He screamed, my screeching was uncontrollable I couldn't stop the pain was agonizing my back arched even more as Trish, Dez and Michael sped over.

"ALLY!" He screamed again he grabbed my hand and I flinched at his touch he looked at me and his face dropped, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and his other under my legs he picked me up he sped away from everyone we came to his room and lied me down on his bed and my back flinched at the contact so he made me lie on my side.

"Oh my god Ally I am so sorry!" He yelped my body was shaking.

"It's okay" I whispered he lifted my top up so he could she my back I heard him gasp and my eyes widened he grabbed a chair and put it in front of the mirror and he gabbed me again and sped over he sat me down so my back was facing the mirror I turned my head as he lifted my top up again I gasped at what I saw...Almost every inch of my back was covered in black and blue bruises I looked to see Austin looking really angry he got on his knees and grabbed my hands and put them in my lap my top fell back down and I winced as it stroked one of the bruises.

"Ally I'm so sorry!" He growled.

"It's okay it's my fault I tried to snap your neck...I don't know what came over me Austin all of these rushes happened at the same time it was like an instinct I had it happened so fats I barely had any control over my action's!" I snapped.

"Ally I can't believe I hurt you like that!" He said his face was red with anger.

"Don't get angry Austin this isn't your fault" I said stroking his cheek he grabbed it and dropped him from his face I looked at him in shock.

"Austin?" I gasped.

"Ally I care about you a lot but I can't face to see you get hurt you being around me is going to cause some bad things to happen to you worse then coming face to face with The Devil so I don't think we should be together anymore Ally, Michael and Carly will help you train but I can't be around I can't watch you get hurt it breaks me inside..." I looked at him in compete and utter shock taking in every word he said.

"But-"

"Ally please just except it" He snapped I looked at him with wide eyes and he picked me up gently and he sped into the night and I ended up in my room on my bed I was back on my side and Austin leaned down and kissed my forehead...

"I Love You Ally!" He said and he sped out of my window before I could reply, a tear started to fall down my cheek I wiped it away...What just happened? I looked out of my window and stared at the stars, my phone was resting on my bedside and I picked it up and checked and I had a message off my Dad:

_Hi Sweetie I've been called on a business trip I'll be gone for a week sorry about the short notice Love You :)_

I put the phone back down on the bedside table and sighed as more tears fell down from my eyes, my tears then stopped and my emotions turned to anger I got up off my bed and ignored the pain coming from my back I yanked the lamp the was next to me I pulled it's plug out of the socket and I threw it with all my strength across the room.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screeched as the lamp smashed into piece's, then I froze those words...I said them just before I snapped Austin's neck in my dream...I almost snapped Austin's neck today and something bad happened so he showed me it in the mirror, like in my dream when something bad happened and I looked in the mirror to find out. My dream was telling me what's going to happen so what does the rest of my dreams mean? I turned around and looked out the window my breathing was heavy and I calmed myself down I looked to see the girl in the red coat stood on my drive she looked up at me and smiled sweetly but then she brought up her finger and glided it along her neck showing me that apparently I'm going to die.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at her and she giggled and disappeared tears started to fall again and I made it back to my bed and I winced again as my back came in contact with the bed I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and my pillow was damp I got up slowly as my back was throbbing and stiff my eyes stung with pain as I hobbled over to my bathroom I climbed into the shower and switched it to cold the coldness made my back sting but I knew the cold would do it could after about half an hour I had it in me to get out I wrapped myself in my towel and walked over to my mirror, my skin was still pale my lips were still a funny color and my eyes were still purple...I grabbed my hair dryer and dried my hair I let then curled it then let it flow down my back, I slipped into some jeans and boots and put on a plain grey top the was a bit to big for me but it was comfortable on my back, I went back to the mirror and out on a deep purple lipstick, I didn't bother with my eyes because they were going to be covered anyway. I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on, I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple and my bag, I then walked out the front door. I gave a quick look over at Austin's house a pain in my heart rushed throughout my body I let out a sigh and a tear fell down and I wiped it away quickly I went to walk away when I could feel someone's eyes on me I looked up to see Austin in his window looking at me I stared at him for a moment I was tempted to lift my sunglasses up and look into his eyes but I couldn't deal with having moments with Austin at the moment not after everything he said to me yesterday, I then turned away and started to walk down the street my backpack kept rubbing against my back and I just wanted to cry out in pain so I had to speed walk to school so I could get to my locker quickly. When I got there, there was hardly anyone here I have never been this early before but I then saw Cassidy by her locker.

"Cassidy?" I said confused.

"Oh hey Ally!" She said waving.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm doing so more research about the supernatural, did you know that in our Library there is a section right at the very back that hardly anyone goes to and there is loads of books about the supernatural there this little table in the corner I've been going there for the past few days trying to dig out more information!" She said smiling at me.

"That's nice" I said weakly.

"Want to come with me?"

"Yeah sure!" I said and she dragged me to the Library and to the very back. She wasn't wrong when she said that no one goes here, there was dust and cobwebs everywhere and there was a little table in the corner Cassidy walked over and pulled out a book a sat down at the table and started to read.

"Take a look around" Cassidy said before getting into her book I walked around but nothing caught my eye that was until I came to a bookcase that had 'Religious' engraved into it I wiped the dust away from it and glided my finger across the books my eyes fell upon a book that said 'Angels' I wiped the dust away just to double check what he said I pulled it out quickly and I opened to the context page I browsed down it until I got to 'W' and it said Weeping Angel my eyes widened and I turned to page 405 quickly almost giving myself a paper cut. In black and white there was a picture of the Devil and someone stood in the room with him wearing a cloak covering there face I looked at the caption 'The Weeping Angel's Final Battle' it flashed before me...that picture was almost identical to my dream when I come face to face with the Devil. My eyes snapped to the text:

_The Weeping Angel was one of the few Angel's to walk the earth also one of the few that the Devil himself fears. The Devil would send Demons up to earth to try and kill her and destroy her loved ones the demons would chase her around the earth until eventual one day she was getting chased by a demon through the woods and she came to and open field and the ground swallowed her up and then she came face to face with the Devil and The Final Battle begun. At the end the Devil was almost dead and dusted but something happened the walls started to shake and The Weeping Angels eyes changed one stayed purple and the other went red, fangs came out of her mouth the wall collapsed crushing The Weeping Angel underneath. The Devil and all The Demon's thought she was dead until she arose from the ruble and she let out a high pitched screaming noise that made there ears burn._

_"One day I will return and mark my word I will finish you I might have a new face be a different person but trust me I will be stronger then ever!" Was the last words that left The Weeping Angels mouth and she turned into ashes and was never seen again.  
_

I...WHAT!? My dream that happened in my dream! I turned the page and there was a little section the said 'Why?' I read down it:

_The Weeping Angel: Her name was giving to her because whenever she cried all her tears would be taken by the Devil and it gave him more power each time._

That's why! I got I've been crying a lot...Is that why Austin would always tell me not to cry? My bag fell to the floor and Cassidy looked over at me.

"Ally?" I looked at her.

"I'm fine!" I grabbed my bag and pushed the book into my bag.

"Ally why are you wearing sunglasses?" She asked.

"Because my eyes are really sore and bloodshot!" I snapped.

"Alright I was only asking!" She went back to her book.

"Sorry!" I said as I went back to browsing I walked further away from Cassidy as the dark corridor of old dusty book was never ending I went to one bookshelf and pulled a book out the was something about Wolves I flicked it open when I heard a gasp I looked up in between the gap the the book had left and I saw Austin looking at me.

"Austin" I gulped.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	12. The Dog Smell

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot**

* * *

"Austin!" I gulped, I stumbled backwards.

"W-what are you doing here?" I whispered trying not to catch Cassidy's attention.

"I was just looking for a book" He said looking over the top of his sunglasses.

"No one ever comes back here so why are you here" I questioned.

"What are you doing back here?" He fired back, my gaze snapped over to Cassidy who still had her head in a book.

"Why are you with her!" He snapped.

"None of your business Austin-we-are-not-together-anymore!" I said pausing between each word.

"Ally" He said sternly.

"Leave me alone Austin!" I snapped it caught Cassidy's attention.

"Who are you talking to Ally?" She asked getting up of her chair.

"Erm no one!" I yelped widening my eyes as I looked back to see Austin was gone.

"Oh okay" She sat back down in her chair and I let out a sigh. I need to try and figure out what the secret weapon that Cassidy and her group have planned.

"Cassidy?" I asked as I walked over to the table.

"Yeah?" She asked looking up.

"Can I join your group?" She looked at me funnily for a second.

"W-why?" She stuttered.

"Oh well I'm not with Austin anymore and I was wondering if I could help you take him down?" She smiled at me.

"Sure thing Ally we are meeting tonight I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Okay I will speak to you later!" I walked away smiling. Now all I have to do is find out what she is planning.

* * *

When I got to my locker the corridors were full with people. Austin, Dez, Trish and Chris were stood by their lockers Austin looked up and his head followed me as I walked to my locker I tried to push it to the back of my mind. When I was digging around in my locker I heard the sound of husky breath come from behind my locker door I looked round it to see Dallas stood there my eyes widened and I saw Austin stand up straight against his locker.

"What do you want!" I said coldly.

"I need to talk to you" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you serious!" I snapped but tried to keep my voice on low.

"Yes Ally please I need to talk to you...Alone!" He said looking over at Austin I slammed my locker shut and I followed Dallas to an empty classroom.

"What do you want Dallas?" I sat down on one of the desk's.

"Ally I'm sorry about what happened" He said pleadingly.

"I thought you were my friend Dallas but instead you kidnap me!" I shout.

"Look it was my Dad's idea he wanted answer's!"

"Answer's for what...What aren't you telling me?" Dallas was taken aback by my question.

"Ally if I told you who I am you wouldn't believe me!" He said siting next to me.

"Try me" I said folding my arms.

"Right Ally...Ally, Me and my family are Demons we work for the Devil we are here to search for The Weeping Angel but then we found out that there were Vampire's here and we wanted to know who and we found out and Cassidy is helping my family we are in that group called 'The Catchers' Us Demons hate Vampires so at the moment hunting down The Weeping Angel is on hold we are going to wipe out the Vampires first! We found out that it was Austin and his family, Ally I care about you and for your safety you need to stay away from Austin I will stop him from causing you any pain my Dad is sorry for his action's, Cassidy messaged me about 5 minutes ago saying that you are joining our group I will promise you that Me and my family will protect you those Vampires will be done and dusted soon. I know that Demons are meant to be evil but not all of us are we have hearts and Ally I care about you a lot and I would risk everything just to keep you safe, I know Austin has been hurting you...Look your even covering up your bruises on your eyes by wearing them sunglasses!" I gulped taking in everything...WHAT HAVE I DONE! I jumped up from the desk and sprinted out the door I ran down the corridor pushing past people my back throbbed with pain as people accidentally hit it, I ran to my locker and pulled my bag out my breathing was getting heavy and I was getting angry with myself, Trish came over and she tapped my back and I cried out in pain.

"Ally?" She asked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed everyone turned around to look at me and I sprinted down the corridor and out of school, I ran across the car lot and down the street I came to a park and sat down on the bench. I'm screwed is all I can say someone I thought loved me is causing me the worst heartache ever, my Best Friend is a Demon who doesn't realize it's me who he is after, I stupidly offered my self into the group of 'Catchers' who are after Austin and want his family dusted...It's safe to say I'm screwed very very screwed! I started to cry and I remembered my tears give power to the Devil I took my sunglasses off and wiped my tears away quickly trying not to let anymore fall from my eyes I then slipped my sunglasses back on...Dallas also thinks Austin is hitting me thank God he doesn't know about my back he would seriously go mad!

"Your life is getting worse!" I heard someone giggle I looked to my right to see the girl in the red coat again.

"What do you want!" I growled.

"Don't be mean!" She snapped.

"Leave me alone" I snapped back.

"Well Ally your in a bit of a mess here aren't you? You've figured out why you have your nightmare's which is good but you have also found out that you Best Friend is hunting you...Oh what a shame!" She said pouting her lips she was really annoying me.

"Go away" I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine!" She skipped away and disappeared I let out a long sigh and I saw the outskirts of the woods and I decided to take a walk. When I got there I sped off as fast as I could it felt good to feel the cold wind against my face I was stopped when I tripped over a log and landed on my front, I let out a groan as I got to my feet I then heard the giggling of children.

_You shouldn't of come to the woods today,_

_Maybe another day,_

_But now that your here,_

_It's time to face your fears,_

_La la la la la,_

_You better start running...Weeping Angel. _

They all disappeared and I heard a growling sound coming from behind me...Oh no not again! Stood about 10 ft from me was a wolf I took off as fast as I could the wolf was hot on my heels I looked back knowing that this time I had no hope but then I felt a rush it was the rush of fire I stopped and turned as fire came out of my hands a threw it at the wolf and he let out a high pitched howl it fell to the floor and then it started to change...The wolf faded into a human who was wearing ripped clothes, he rolled over and I saw that it was a little boy shaking and sweating, I ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelped the boy had black hair and yellow eyes.

"I-I-It's o-okay" He stuttered still shaking I got my bag and pulled out a spare jacket and wrapped it around him.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Vaults" He said still shaking.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"I'm a werewolf, I'm sorry for chasing you it was just I haven't eaten in age's I was so hungry" He trembled and my heart broke.

"It's okay Vaults...Do you have a Mum or Dad?"

"No I was left in the woods as a little puppy" My heart broke even more.

"How old are you?"

"6" He said and I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around me and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Do you like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" I asked him.

"Yes" He whispered.

"I will take you back to my house for some then" I walked all the way through the woods as he hung onto me. I opened my front door and I put him on the side carefully I made him some sandwiches and he demolished them all.

"Can I have some water?" He asked sweetly.

"Sure thing!" I got a glass and got some out the tap then gave it to him, he then gulped it down.

"Thank you..."

"My name is Ally" I smiled at him.

"Thank you Ally...Ally I'm also sorry for chasing you the last time I'm glad your friend saved you" He said with big eyes.

"It's okay Vaults!" I ruffled his hair and he smiled.

"Want to watch TV?"

"Yeah!" He jumped up on me and I carried him to the Lounge and I put on Spongebob and Vaults really enjoyed it within 10 minutes he was asleep on me I grabbed a blanket and got out of his grasp and let him sleep on the couch. There was then a pounding on my door I ran over quickly to scowl at whoever it was I opened it to see Austin stood there.

"Why can I smell dog!" He snapped and my eyes widened.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	13. The Boy

**Thanks for all the reviews :) **

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot!**

* * *

"Why can I smell dog!" He snapped and my eyes widened.

"Dog? What!" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Ally don't lie to me" He snapped as he folded his arms.

"Don't complain to me about lying Austin!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Like the time when you lied to me about why I'm called The Weeping Angel...Oh and about who Dallas and his family are" I yelled.

"Ally I did that to protect you" He stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder the tips of his fingers touched my back and I let out a scream Austin flinched and then in a flash Vaults was in front of me growling at Austin then Austin hissed at him.

"AUSTIN HIS A LITTLE KID!" I shouted at him pulling Vaults behind me.

"He's a Werewolf" He snapped.

"Yeah I know!" I said with a hand on my hip.

"What is IT doing here!" Austin growled.

"IT has a name thank you and he is here because I hurt him by accident and he was hungry" Austin eyed Vaults who was gripping my leg.

"Austin can you just go...You're making this break-up thing very hard to try and handle because you keep popping up everywhere!" I snapped at him and his face dropped.

"Ally I never wanted to break-up with you I just don't want you getting hurt Ally!" He shouted.

"Yeah and according to all the songs I've heard you are meant to be my Savior and your meant to protect me from everything but I don't exactly thinking breaking my heart is protecting me" A tear started to form in my eyes and I went to wipe it away when Austin stepped forward and he took my sunglasses off to wipe it away.

"Don't cry" He whispered cupping my face with his hands and dropping the glasses to the floor.

"Austin I-I found out why I'm called The Weeping Angel and I know what happened millions of years ago I also know who Dallas's family are I had to sit in a room with him as he rambled on about him and his family teaming up with Cassidy to kill you and I wanted to find out what their secret weapon was so I stupidly told Cassidy that I wanted to join her group so now I'm part of the 'Catchers' and Dallas said he would do anything to protect me from you he even told me he care's about me a lot and to top things off! Dallas thinks that you are beating me because that's his conclusion to why I'm wearing sunglasses!" I rambled on and I watched as Austin's eyes widened.

"Oh...Ally I was going to tell you eventually I just didn't think you were ready" He said softly.

"Austin I'm meant to come face to face with the Devil someday I'm sure I can handle anything you throw at me" He chuckled as he stroked his thumb across my cheek.

"Ally I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I just thought that what I was doing was for the best...A-Ally I Love You" He stopped stroking my cheeks and he stared right into my eyes.

"A-Austin" I didn't really know what to say...Do I love him too?

"You don't have to say anything back Ally I know that someday you will say it back to me" He whispered and he leaned in and kissed me his hands fell down to my waist as he lightly brought me closer we then broke apart when we heard the fake gagging sound.

"Ew!...Do you have to do that when I'm stood here" I looked down to see Vaults pulling on my leg.

"Sorry" I blushed.

"Hey Mr Austin are you a Vampire?" He asked hiding behind me again.

"Yeah" He said coldly and I hit his arm.

"Your not going to kill me" He sobbed and my heart broke.

"Well-"

"No he isn't going to kill you!" I snapped giving Austin a glare.

"No I won't!" He bluntly replied.

"Oh thank you!" Vaults ran from behind me and hugged Austin leg I watched as his face expression went soft.

"It's okay...Vaults?" Austin looked at me and I nodded at him.

"Mr Austin could you teach me how to catch because I'm not very good because when I tried to catch Ally I failed" Austin face turned to anger next.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" He yelled and Vaults whimpered as he ran behind me again.

"He didn't mean to Austin he was the wolf the chased me the first time and he did it again today because he was hungry!" I placed a hand on Austin's chest.

"He tried to kill you" He growled at Vaults.

"I know and he apologized...Austin for God sake he is only 6!" I snapped looking up at him.

"His parents abandoned him when he was just a little cub in the woods he doesn't have any skills on hunting" I looked at Austin giving him puppy eyes.

"No way Ally...Ally I am not helping him out!" He growled.

"Please for me...You be more of a Savior to me if you help him" I tapped on his chest and then his shoulders dropped.

"Fine" He let out a sigh then Vaults ran back over to Austin and hugged his leg.

"Oh thank you Mr Austin" I watched as Austin let out a half smile which brought a giant smile to my face I looked up at him again and kissed him.

"Thank you Mr Austin" I said childishly mimicking Vaults and Austin let out a laugh.

* * *

CHOMP...CHOMP...CHOMP.

I sat there chomping away on some popcorn as I tried to watch a film but kept getting distracted by Vaults and Austin because Austin happened to teach Vaults the game called Leap Frog...You know the one when someone leans over and you jump over their back and then you see how high you can jump over...Well that is what they keep doing while I'm trying to settle down and watch a film I'm glad that Austin and Vaults hit it off because I've got a feeling that he will be sticking around for a while hopefully, I've came to a conclusion that Vaults will stay with me until my Dad gets back then after I don't know I was going to try and persuade Austin to let him stay with him but that would result in trying to get his family to agree to it. About an hour ago I texted Cassidy to tell her I couldn't make it tonight I said maybe another time because I just wanted to stay and look after Vaults. I was interrupted when a crash echoed around the room and a silence fell, I looked up to see a giant hole through my window.

"Where's Vaults?" I asked getting up off the couch, Austin looked at me and gave me a little smile I went to say something when Vaults face popped up in the hole in my window.

"Cool let's do it again!" He howled as he sped into the Lounge again.

"NO way in hell are you going through a window again Vaults...Now it's time for you to get to bed!" I snapped.

"Oh I don't want to go to bed just yet" He moaned.

"Now, go and sleep in the room that has the poster 'Worlds Best Dad' on it!" I said sternly and Vaults shoulders dropped as he walked upstairs.

"And you! Can you please not throw him through windows!" I pointed my finger at Austin and he held his hands up in defense.

"Hey he is the one that asked" I laughed as Austin got to his feet.

"I will see you tomorrow Austin" He leaned down and kissed me, he lightly rested his hands at the bottom of my back trying not to hurt me, he pulled me in closer as one hand went to my cheek, he nipped at my bottom lip and I granted him access our tongues fort for control after a couple of seconds I gave up and let him take over, he sped me to a wall and lightly pushed me into it I could barley feel any pain on my back, my legs found their way to Austin waist as they locked themselves around them pulling him closer, Austin hand slid up my thigh and a moan escaped my mouth and I received a smirk from Austin. Austin sped to my room with me still locked to him, he kicked the door shut with his foot, he then lightly placed me down on my bed...

* * *

_I was sat down in a meadow all alone until a boy emerged from the bushes he ran until he stopped about 5 ft in front of me._

_"HELP ME!" The boy wailed._

_"What's wrong?" I panic getting up from my spot the boy didn't even look at me._

_"PLEASE HELP ME!" I took a step back._

_"I'm right here...What's wrong?" The boy looked around it's like he can't see me._

_"MUMMY!" He screamed._

_"I'M RIGHT HERE!" I shouted but the boy didn't even hear me. _

_"MUMMY PLEASE HELP ME!" My heart was throbbing in pain hearing the little boy's cry._

_"DADDY DADDY!" He cried hysterically. _

_"WHAT'S WRONG!" I shouted._

_"DADDY THE MONSTER IS GOING TO GET ME!" The little boy fell to his knee's._

_"I'M RIGHT HERE!" I belted from the top of my lungs the boys snapped his gaze up right towards me he got up off the ground and stepped closer to me._

_"What's wrong kid?" I asked he got closer until he was face to face with me._

_"Do you want me to help you find you Mum and Dad?" The boy reached out to touch my face._

_"Mummy" He whispered and my eyes widened._

My eyes snapped open and I shot up, Austin's arm flew off from me and he shot up too.

"What's wrong Ally?" He asked placing his hand on my arm.

"Erm..." I was breathing really heavily and I placed a hand to my heart.

"Ally?" He said seriously.

"I don't really know?" I whispered still in complete and utter shock.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	14. The Fight

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Oh and yes they did...You know...Hm hm in the last chapter :D**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot!**

* * *

I ran to my bathroom and splashed water on my face, I tried to slow my breathing down but nothing was working Austin sped over and looked at me in the mirror.

"Ally are you okay?" He asked stepping forward, I was wearing Austin's top and he wrapped his arms around my waist trying hard not to hurt my back.

"J-Just a bad dream" I gave him a weak smile.

"Just remember they are only dreams" He whispered in my ear...Oh boy was he wrong my dreams happen to tell me what is going to happen in the future...But that must mean...That little kid...Mine?...No way! I turned around to come face to face with Austin's chest I started hyperventilating.

"Ally what's wrong?" Austin started to panic.

"I-I n-need to sit down" Austin picked me up and sped me over to my bed he gently put me down.

"Ally come on your scaring me..." He stroked my cheek.

"I-I can't tell you" Austin looked sad.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked.

"B-Because I can't" I snapped.

"Ally calm down" He said softly kissing my forehead.

"S-Sorry" I whispered.

"It's fine Ally, just try and forget about the dream and let's get you back to sleep" I looked at the clock and it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

"I need to get ready for school Austin" I got up of the bed and started to go through my draws.

"Oh yeah school I better go back to my place" He said smiling.

"Okay I will see you there" I kissed him goodbye as he sped out my house. I settled for some denim shorts and a baggy dark blue jumper that flowed away from my back then in a flash Austin was in front of me.

"I need my top" He said blushing and I grabbed it off my bed and threw it at him.

"See you in a bit" He disappeared again as I laughed to myself, I then heard little howling noises coming from my Dad's room I got up and walked in to see Vaults fast asleep I smiled seeming that he looked very cute shame that I needed to wake him up, I waked over a shuck him his eyes snapped open and he smiled.

"Ally" He yawned latching his arms around me.

"Good morning Vaults are you hungry?" I asked and he nodded his head I grabbed his hand as I guided him to the Kitchen, I made him some cereal I went grab he a spoon for it but he clearly had other ideas and stuck his face in it I watched him as within 10 seconds the cereal was gone he lifted his head back up and I wiped the milk away from his mouth.

"Thank you Ally" He chirped.

"No problem Vaults" I said...Wait I can't leave Vaults here alone while I'm at school!...I'm going to need to ask Carly and Michael. I picked him up and I realized he was still wearing my jacket and his ripped clothes I'm going to need to take him clothes shopping. I quickly put him down as his hands kept touching my back, I walked him across the street and knocked on there door Carly opened it and her fangs fell down as she saw Vaults.

"Whoa Carly calm down" I pushed Vaults behind me.

"Why have you got a Werewolf with you" She snapped.

"I hurt him by accident yesterday and I brought him home with me" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"So that's why Austin smelt like dog when he got home this morning" I blushed thinking back to the events of last night.

"Yeah sorry about that but please Vaults is only 6 and I need to go to school and I was wondering if you would look after him for me?" She stepped back a bit.

"I'm not sure" She said.

"Please he is very friendly Austin was playing with him yesterday" I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Okay" She sighed.

"Thank you!" I squealed.

"Vaults I hope you have fun with Carly I will pick you up later okay?" He smiled then hugged me.

"Bye Ally" He took Carly's hand and they waked inside, I happily walked across the street and back inside my house I grabbed an apple to eat and I grabbed my sunglasses to cover my eyes, got my bag and I headed out the house and started to walk to school. When I got there Austin was there waiting he put his arm over my shoulder I went to look up at him to smile but my eyes caught Dallas's and he was hot red with anger I pulled on Austin's arm and he looked over at Dallas he started to pull me over to him.

"Austin where are you going" I snapped.

"I need to have a word with him!" He growled.

"Austin no!" I said sternly, but it was to late Austin was already face to face with Dallas.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Austin growled in his face.

"I think I should be asking you that!" Dallas snapped back.

"What the hell are you on about?" Austin yelled.

"Just because you have super strength and shit doesn't mean you can beat Ally up!" My eyes almost popped out my sockets when Austin tackled Dallas to the floor. Dez and Chris were just walking out of school and I screamed to them.

"CHRIS DEZ DO SOMETHING!" They ran over but didn't use there powers because Austin and Dez were getting an audience, Chris pulled Austin off of Dallas and I looked to see Dallas's face was pouring with blood and Austin didn't even have a scratch on him and he clearly can't because he has healing powers.

"AUSTIN WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed at him he looked at me in complete and utter shock.

"He was asking for it!" He whispered.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I helped Dallas up I walked away with an arm around Dallas, I looked back at Austin and shook my head at him I gave him a sour glare and his eyes widened as I disappeared with Dallas.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	15. The Vision

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot**

* * *

My arm rested around Dallas's shoulder as I walked him to the Nurses Office.

"Thank you Ally" I just grunted not really wanting to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Well I'm only helping you because your hurt!" I snapped at him.

"So your not leaving Austin?" I dropped my arm from his shoulders.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Why not because he is hurting you?" I gritted my teeth.

"No he's not Dallas!" I snapped, he then reached out for my shoulder and his fingertips squeezed my back I let out a cry and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"A-Ally what's wrong?" I put a hand over my mouth to stop me screaming.

"N-Nothing" I whispered, he quickly turned me around and lifted my top up before I could stop him I heard him let out a gasp.

"D-Did he do this to you?" He growled, I turned around ready to say no but he had already taken off back outside I chased after him.

"DALLAS STOP!" I shouted but he kept on running when we got outside he saw Austin by his car with Dez, Chris and Trish I looked to see Austin looking sad and when he heard me screaming he looked up Dallas was over there in a flash and so was I.

"DALLAS STOP!" I screamed again, people started to follow and crowd around, Dallas then stopped when he came face to face with Austin.

"I'd like you to try and explain this" He growled as he grabbed me and lifted the back of my top up people gasped and I wriggled out of his grasp pulling my top back down.

"Dallas he didn't do it" I whispered.

"Sure he didn't you've been covering up your eyes as well just so we can't see your black eyes!" He snapped, Dallas then reached out to pull my sunglasses off he achieved it and before anyone could see I dropped to the ground with my hands over my eyes.

"Dallas just walk away before you make a big mistake!" Austin snapped walking over to me and getting me up I tucked my head into his chest still covering my eyes.

"You've been hitting her!" He shouted, the bell then rung and people groaned and left until it was Me, Austin, Dallas, Dez, Chris and Trish left in the car lot.

"He hasn't" Dez yelled.

"Have you seen her back!" Dallas said through gritted teeth.

"Your nothing but a sick women beater who gets his kicks, just because you are a Vampire doesn't mean you can use your super strength to beat the hell out of Ally" He got up all in Austin's face and I just about had it, I pushed myself away from Austin's chest and Dallas's eyes widened when he saw my eyes, I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to me.

"How about you just back the hell away or I swear I will send you back down to hell where you belong" I growled.

"Y-Your The Weeping Angel?" He said in shock.

"Yes, so I suggest you watch your back from now on because I swear I will kill you in a flash" Dallas gulped and I let go of his collar he took a couple of steps backwards and he turned and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Austin grabbed my hand and handed me my sunglasses then I put them on then he looked down at me.

"I'm flying" I sarcastically said and Austin laughed.

"I'm sorry about the fight with Dallas" He whispered in my ear as we walked inside.

"It's okay Austin" I got on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

* * *

When school was finished I decided that before I got Vaults I would go and get him some new clothes, I started to walk down the road when a car slowly pulled up next to me.

"Get in the car" They snapped I turned to see Dallas.

"Did you not get the message earlier?" I snapped back.

"GET IN THE GOD DAMN CAR ALLY!" He shouted, I gulped with fear and I slowly got in, his grip on the wheel was making his knuckles go white my hands started to shake with fear.

"Where are we going Dallas?" I whispered.

"Bad idea to get in a car with a Demon!" He growled evilly, he slammed his foot harder on the wheel and he went zooming off further away from people we ended up on a abandoned street he stopped and drove down and alleyway where no one could see us.

"What the hell do you want!" I yelled out in anger.

"Time to meet the Devil" He hissed.

"NO WAY I'M NOT READY!" I screamed.

"I don't care!" He shouted, I then heard a creak coming from above.

"W-what was that?" I stuttered.

"I don't know" He said bluntly, I then leaned forward and looked up out the window to see on the roof of the building next to us was piles of heavy poles rocking back and forwards above the car.

"Dallas seriously let me go" He smiled then locked the door.

"DALLAS!" I screeched out in anger I slammed my hand hard against the door it sent vibrations throughout the Alleyway and the building started to shake.

"What did you do" He asked in shock, the buildings continued to shake dust started to land on the car and windows.

"MAKE IT STOP!" He shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO!" I screamed...It all happened so fast you heard the screeching sound of something rolling then then the sound of something falling fast against the air I looked up out the window to see one of the poles falling...It all went black after that.

* * *

Austin's POV:

As I left school I didn't catch any sign of Ally which I thought was weird but I knew I'd see her in a bit because she needed to come pick Vaults up as we pulled up into the driveway I saw Vaults stood on the porch I got out and looked to see him sad.

"Where's Ally?" He whimpered.

"She will be here soon don't worry" I ruffled his hair and he let out a smile.

"Can we play Leap Frog again?" He asked.

"Sure" He smiled again, we both walked inside to the Lounge and I saw Carly sat on the couch watching TV.

"Hello Austin good day at school?" She asked while flicking through the channels.

"Yeah...Let's just say it was eventful, how was yours?" I asked.

"Me and Vaults had fun Ally was right he is friendly" I laughed.

"Yeah he is until he gets you into trouble" Vaults chuckled.

"You didn't have to chuck me through a window" I laughed and Carly looked at us all confused.

"You don't want to know" I muttered and she just shrugged and went back to cruising through the channels.

"Let's play" Vaults yapped I got on my hands and knee's at low level so Vaults had a chance to actually jumped over me, Vaults ran at full speed and went flying over me and landed on his back.

"Whoa...Cool let's go again" He howled and I laughed Vaults ran back around to do it again he went to jump when Chris and Dez came running into the Lounge.

"AUSTIN!" Dez yelled and I quickly got up.

"What" I said annoyed.

"Something's happened" Chris said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I had a vision about Ally" Dez said.

"What happened?" I said walking towards them.

"We need to go find her" Dez said.

"What happened!" I growled.

"WE NEED TO GO FIND HER" Chris yelled I looked at him with wide eyes and we all sped off to go find her.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	16. The Shock

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot**

* * *

Austin's POV:

Chris and Dez led me to and abandoned street, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Where now?" I asked getting very inpatient.

"I-I think it was-" A loud scream interrupted Dez it echoed throughout the street.

"ALLY!" I yelled and it went quiet I smelled in the air and I got a hint of Strawberries...It was Ally I sped to where it was coming from and Dez and Chris were far behind me. A rush of fear ran through me when I saw her, the car she was in was crushed by a giant metal tube the front half of the car had lost it's roof, it hit the back end of the car it missed her thank God for that! I watch as Dallas saw me he jumped for Ally and tried to pull her out, I sped over and I grabbed him round the neck and pushed him backwards so he flew out and hit the stone wall.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I shouted at him hissing my fangs, I turned back to Ally and started to move some of the rumble that was on her I looked at the blood on her head and my eyes changed to red she saw and started to rub the blood away. Chris and Dez were dealing with Dallas while I shook my head and lifted her out the car, I jumped off the bonnet with her in my arms.

"Lets go guys!" I snapped and they dropped Dallas to the ground and we started to walk away. Dallas was left there battered and bruised I watch as his eyes lit up in flames and he disappeared into smoke. Ally was passed out in my arms and I shook her.

"Ally!" I shouted she groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"W-What happened?" I put her down and she stumbled a bit getting used to being on the ground.

"The pole hit Dallas's car...Ally what were you doing in his car?" I held her tightly around her waist as we all started to walk away.

"I-I he shouted at me to get in the car and I did he told me that it was time for me to meet the Devil...I panicked my anger got the better of me I made the pole fall and hit the car it was my fault!" She said crying I wiped her eyes quickly knowing that tears aren't good because it brings power to the Devil.

"It's not your fault Ally" I stroked her cheek and I watched as Chris groaned.

"I'm glad your okay Ally but please can you two not do the sappy stuff when I'm around?" Chris rolled his eyes and Ally let out a sigh.

"Let's go" I said as I grabbed Ally's hand and we sped off back to my house.

When we got there Ally was patting the dust that was in her clothes out she then looked up when she heard someone screaming her name it was Vaults.

"ALLY!" He wailed as he jumped up into her arms I watched as she cringed in pain I reacted quickly and pulled Vaults off.

"Vaults you need to be carefully Ally is hurt okay?" I said seriously.

"S-Sorry" He whimpered.

"It's fine but I think Ally need's some good old rest at the moment!" I then looked at her and she grabbed at her stomach her eyes widened in horror.

"A-Austin" She whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked in confusion, she went to say something when she turned around and threw up on the grass, Vaults cringed and I stepped forward and held her hair back she then fell to her knees in exhaustion I picked her up and carried her into my house, Dez and Chris sped off to do there own business.

"What happened?" Michael asked as he saw me carrying her upstairs.

"It's a very long story but she is really exhausted" He nodded.

"Do you want me to send Carly up to check over her?" I nodded at Michael as I walked into the room. Carly is kind of like a Nurse but isn't she knows everything there is to know about everything medical but she isn't actually one due to the surroundings of blood. I gently placed Ally down she flinched because of her back and I then slowly padded the pillows up and she rested against the headboard with the soft comfort of the pillows. Carly then came prancing in to my room.

"What happened?" She asked in shock.

"A pole hit the back end of the car she was in and she just threw up on the front garden and collapsed in exhaustion" Carly sighed and sat and the bed next to Ally.

"Do you hurt anywhere Sweetie?" She asked as she checked her temperature.

"No...Well my back hurts still but that was from a couple of days ago, my stomach hurts as well and I just want to sleep" Ally said holding onto her stomach Carly nodded as she poked at her stomach I watched as her eyes widened, Ally looked at her confused.

"W-What's wrong?" She whispered, Carly looked at me in shock.

"Erm...I...I...Erm...Ally there's no easy way to put this but you're...Pregnant" Carly whispered and I watched as Ally's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out, I just stood the in shock...She's pregnant...Pregnant...Pregnant...Pregnant.

She lied Ally onto her side and she stroked her cheek, she put the blanket over her then she turned to me furiously.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" She screamed and I jumped.

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"How-How could you be so careless! SHE'S PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE FORGOTTEN BUT A HUMAN BEING CARRYING A BLOODY VAMPIRE BABY ISN'T A GOOD COMBINATION!" She got up all in my face.

"I KNOW THAT!" I shouted back.

"I can't believe this is happening" She shook her head as she looked down at the ground.

"W-What am I going to do..." I said.

"I-I don't know Austin she's in deep trouble...Austin she could die!" She placed a hand on my shoulder and I let out a sigh.

"I can't lose her Carly" I whispered.

"Austin none of us want to lose her" She sat me down on the chair.

"What...What have I done" I dropped my head in shame.

"Austin we will get through this I promise you" She stroked my shoulders.

"Can you save her?" I asked.

"Austin...I'm not sure" I looked at her with no emotion then I looked at Ally who was pale and past out wrapped in a blanket I sighed as I looked at how beautiful she was...I can't lose her...I Love Her.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	17. Fix You

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I don't own Fix You by Coldplay :(**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot**

* * *

Ally's POV:

My eyes fluttered opened and I looked around I think I was in Austin's room? Yeah I think? I looked to see Austin sleeping in his chair...Yep defiantly in Austin's room 'Your Pregnant' I heard Carly's voice echo in my head...I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant!

"I'M PREGNANT!" I shouted as I shot up from the bed Austin woke up and looked over at me.

"Ally are you okay?" He asked as he got up from his chair.

"NO" I yelled.

"Ally please calm down" He said softly I then started to cry.

"Oh Ally please don't cry" He sat on the bed and wiped my eyes.

"I can't help it what am I suppose to tell my Dad?" I snapped.

"Ally this is all my fault and I promise that I will fix it all for you" I looked at him angrily.

"Fix it...FIX IT! I'M PREGNANT THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT THAT!" I screamed.

"Ally please I will fix this...Everything I will fix everything" I looked at him in shock.

"Austin what do you mean by everything?" I gasped.

"I...I mean everything...You finding out who you are, you ever meeting me I can make you go back to your normal life I can make the baby disappear and you can be the normal beautiful person that you are...I can turn back time" I gasped again at his words.

"Austin please don't say that!" I yelled grabbing his face.

"Ally I'm sorry...But I will fix you" He leaned in a kissed me when he pulled away he picked me up and before I could say anything he whizzed me away and I ended up in my bedroom he lightly put me down and I started wriggling and screaming.

"AUSTIN DON'T DO THIS!" I screeched.

"I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY!" He held me down into the bed.

"PLEASE AUSTIN DON'T!" I screamed in his face some books started to fly off my shelf from my anger.

"PLEASE ALLY JUST LET ME DO THIS!" A tear fell from his eye I stopped wriggling and just stared at him.

"I-I love you Austin" He released his grip and smiled at me.

"I know you do Ally" He said softly.

"Then please don't do this...I don't want you to turn back time I don't want to forget" I whispered.

"Ally I will still be living across the road but you will just not remember me you won't remember anything about the supernatural Cassidy and Dallas will forget about it as well you lot can all be friends...Dallas's family will forget about who they are...I will also promise you that I will take care of Vaults I will make him forget you to ease the pain on him...I love you!" He leaned in a kissed me on my forehead I started to panic.

"PLEASE AUSTIN DON'T DO THIS!" I screeched crying.

"I will deal with the Devil and you won't even know it...Goodbye Ally" He kissed me one more time.

"GANA LUAN WIFT...done..." He whispered as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and everything went dark.

* * *

My eyes opened and I got up from bed...Yay another day in my ever so crap life, I let out a sigh. I stretched my arms out and yawned as I looked out the window...I saw some blonde dude siting in his window looking at me I screamed and dropped to the floor not wanting him to see me in my night clothes. I looked back up to see his was no longer looking...He must be our new neighbor? I walked into my bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth. I picked out a yellow summer dress a denim waist jacket and my brown boots. I walked downstairs and saw my Dad reading his newspaper.

"Morning Dad" I sung as I kissed his cheek.

"Morning Ally...You hanging out with Austin today?" I stopped and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Who's Austin?" I asked slowly.

"You know your-It doesn't matter!" He muttered and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Right bye Dad!" I skipped out the house, I took a deep breath in and I set off walking._  
_

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_ When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_ When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_ Stuck in reverse_

I stepped of the sidewalk and I strolled over to the other side watching out for any cars, I looked to see a little boy with black hair stood outside the house that I saw the blonde kid in the window, he looked around at me and he then ran back inside...Strange.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_ When you lose something you can't replace_  
_ When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_ Could it be worse?_

I looked up at the window and saw the blonde boy looking at me I felt something pang on my heart I turned away from him and carried on walking...My heart felt...Empty?

_ Lights will guide you home_  
_ And ignite your bones_  
_ And I will try to fix you_

When I got around the corner Dallas pulled up next to me.

"Morning Sugar" He said in a sexy voice.

"Morning Dallas" I hopped into the passengers seat and Dallas smiled at me, he took off driving as we cruised along the road.

_ And high up above or down below_  
_ When you're too in love to let it go_  
_ But if you never try you'll never know_  
_ Just what you're worth_

When we got to school Cassidy was waiting there for us she squealed and hugged me tight.

"Hi Ally" She said happily.

"Hi Cassidy" All three of us walked off until we saw people's head's turning...We all turned around as we watched a black car pull up in the car lot out stepped a boy with brown hair another with ginger hair and what looked like the blonde kid from earlier also out stepped a short girl with black hair, they were all wearing sunglasses which was kind of odd...The blonde boys head moved and landed on me I watched as he frowned then everyone that was around started mumbling 'Have the broke up?' Have who broke up?

"What's all the fuss about?" I whispered to Dallas.

"I don't know?" He shrugged his shoulders and we all turned and walked inside.

_ Lights will guide you home_  
_ And ignite your bones_  
_ And I will try to fix you_

_ Tears stream down on your face_  
_ When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_ Tears stream down on your face_  
_ And I..._

_ Tears stream down on your face_  
_ I promise you that I will learn from mistakes._  
_ Tears stream down on your face_  
_ And I..._

When we were stood by my locker the people from earlier were opposite from us digging in there lockers I kept my gaze on them for a minute until a very very strange feeling came over me my stomach felt empty...Not the feeling you get when your hungry my stomach felt like something was missing I grabbed it and Cassidy looked at me funnily.

"Are you okay Ally?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so" I whispered as I removed my hands from my stomach.

_ Lights will guide you home_  
_ And ignite your bones_  
_ And I will try to fix you..._

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	18. A Guilty Kiss

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot**

* * *

I was walking into Science when I saw the mystery boy from earlier sat on the other seat on my desk I let out a small smile and walked over.

"Hi I'm Ally" I smiled at him and he frowned, I wish I could see his eyes?

"I'm Austin" He muttered.

"Well Austin it's nice to meet you" I chirped as the Science teacher came in.

"Morning class we are going to be watching a film about micro-organisms" He clicked a button on the TV and some ridiculous man came on and started talking I zoned out from that point on I folded my arms on the table and rested my head in them and sighed.

"ALLY PAY ATTENTION!" Mr King's voice boomed and my head shot up.

"Sorry..." I muttered Mr King rolled his eyes and went back to watching the video on the TV. My stomach then flipped it was a very painful feeling my arm wrapped around my stomach and my other gripped onto the desk.

"Are you okay?" Austin whispered.

"N-NO!" I screamed and everyone turned to look at me, my nails dug into the table as the pain got even worse.

"Ally are you okay?" Mr King asked standing up from his desk.

"..." I looked up at him and I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom I ran straight to the girls toilets and I threw up in the toilet. I wiped my mouth and stood up and splashed water over my face my head then started to pound and I let out a scream I started to pull on my hair wanting the pain to go away then all of a sudden it stopped and I let out a sigh.

"Ally?" I heard someone from the door I looked to see it was Dallas.

"Dallas what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I heard you scream I was wondering if you were okay?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine I'm just not feeling to good" He pulled away and smiled.

"Lets go get you some fresh air!" He said grabbing my hand and walking me out the toilets and outside we walked hand in hand until we came to a group of benches and he sat me down.

"Thank you Dallas" I whispered pulling out a bottle of water from my bag.

"Anything for you Ally" I blushed at what he said and then he reached out to stroke my cheek.

"Your really beautiful you know that Ally?" I blushed again.

"No I'm not" I whispered.

"Yes you are" He said sternly and I smiled at him.

"Thanks" I then looked up into his eyes and Dallas started to lean down he got closer and closer until our lips met they met for about 5 seconds until he pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that for age's Ally" I looked at him then smiled I went to say something when I heard banging on the windows I turned to see everyone from my Science class wolf whistling and some were banging on the windows my eyes then fell on Austin who's mouth was wide open and I could see his fists clenched I couldn't help but feel really guilty for kissing Dallas.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Are you okay?" I asked Ally as she was grabbing her stomach

"N-NO!" She screamed I just wanted to grab her and hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright but I can't.

"Ally are you okay?" Mr King asked standing up from his desk.

She looked up at him and she grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom, I wanted to go after her but I couldn't.

"Class focus on the TV!" Mr King snapped, I opened up my notepad and started to doodle out of boredom after about 10 minutes I started to hear voices from outside it was Dallas and Ally I watched as they sat down on the benches and they had there backs to the window.

"Thank you Dallas" She whispered pulling out a bottle of water from her bag.

"Anything for you Ally" I watched as she blushed at what he said Dallas then reached out to stroke her cheek, I looked to see that everyone else was watching.

"Your really beautiful you know that Ally?" She blushed again...AGAIN!?

"No I'm not" She whispered...Yes you are Ally your beautiful.

"Yes you are" He said sternly and she smiled at him.

"Thanks" She then looked up into his eyes and Dallas started to lean down he got closer and closer until their lips met they met for about 5 seconds until he pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that for age's Ally" She looked at him then smiled...My heart then broke into millions of pieces it felt like someone had put a stake to my heart my mouth fell and my fists clenched as everyone started to bang on the windows I watched as Ally stared at me she looked guilty and scared she then got up and ran away from Dallas leaving him all alone on the bench I then pushed all the books that were on my table of in anger as I grabbed my bags and ran out of the classroom I walked past some lockers and started to punch at them hard Dez then came around the corner he pushed me off and pinned me against the wall.

"AUSTIN CALM DOWN!" He shouted.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	19. The Illusion

**Thanks for all the reviews :) **

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

After seeing the shock on Austin's face I looked back at Dallas and then I got up and grabbed my bag and fled, I ran out the school gates and ran back home when I reached my door I felt someone watching me I turned around to see the little kid from earlier looking at me I smiled at him and walked over.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him and he looked scared.

"I-I'm F-Fine" He stuttered.

"What's your name?" I got on my knees in front of him.

"Vaults" I smiled at him until the name Vaults echoed throughout my head 'Vaults...Vaults...Vaults'

"Excuse me Miss are you okay?" He asked I looked up at him and then all of a sudden I started to hear voices in my head.

_"I CAN'T!"_

_"YES YOU CAN DO IT!"_

_"SHE WOULDN'T WANT THIS!"_

_"I DON'T CARE ITS FOR HER OWN GOOD!" _

I let out a scream and Vaults placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Miss do you want a glass of water" Without me giving him a reply he grabbed my hand and lead me into the Kitchen he then got a step and got a glass and filled it up with water he then gave it to me.

"Where are your Mum and Dad?" I asked him while taking a sip.

"I don't have any...Well I did but they left me" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Then do you live here?" I asked.

"Yeah the people here look after me and...and a girl called Al-I can't actually remember her name?" I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay you don't need to tell me...Where are the people you live with now?"

"Carly needed to go get something from the shops and Michael is busy doing some business and the rest are at school"

"Oh Austin is you adoptive brother?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah kind of...But he has been really upset lately and I don't know why" He shrugged his shoulders at me and I let out a little chuckle I then heard the front door shut and I looked to see Austin and a boy with ginger hair stood there staring at me with wide eyes.

"W-Well I best be going" I stuttered and got up and walked to the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Austin snapped.

"I-I-Vaults let me in" I stuttered and stumbled.

"Vaults don't let strangers into the house" Austin growled, I looked at him then I felt a rush come over me.

"I AM NOT A STRANGER!" I shouted then my hand flew over my mouth to shut myself up.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" I whispered I looked to see Austin looking at me in shock.

"I-I best be going" I turned on my heel but then I heard the voices in my head again.

_"TRISH JUST DO IT!"_

_"I CAN'T MAKE IT PERMANENT AUSTIN!"_

_"JUST TRY!"_

_"PEOPLE ARE GOING TO COME LOOKING YOU CAN'T DO THIS FOREVER!"_

_"PLEASE FOR ME!"_

_"NO I'M GOING TO LET HER WAKE UP IT IS GOING TO KILL ME SLOWLY IF I KEEP IT UP!" _

"AH!" I screamed as I fell to my knees in the doorway grabbing a hold of my head.

"Ally are you okay?" I heard a voice come from behind me.

"NO!" I yelled as the stomach pains came back.

_"Trish...TRISH WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER MAKE HER STOP!"_

_"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING, SHE'S HAVING SOME KIND OF FIT!"_

_"TRISH WHAT DO WE DO!"_

_"THE ILLUSION...SOMETHINGS GOING WRONG!"_

"Make it stop!" I gasped, Austin then fell to his knees right by me I looked up at him and I grabbed onto his arms and squeezed him tight.

"Where does it hurt" He said softly.

"I-I-AH MAKE IT STOP!"

_"AUSTIN IF SHE DOESN'T WAKE UP NOW WE WILL LOSE HER IN THE ILLUSION AND IN REAL LIFE!"_

_"HOW DO WE WAKE HER UP!"_

_"SHE MIGHT BE ABLE TO HEAR US..."_

I looked up into Austin's eyes and he looked into mine.

"I can make the pain go away" He whispered as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips, the pain slowly started to disappear and Austin's tongue stroked along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him are tongues met like fire and fire and everything around us started to disappear it all turned into a white empty space it was just me and him and no one else I pulled away and rested my forehead onto his panting heavily.

"You can go back now" He whispered giving me on last kiss I smiled at him then my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

* * *

"AH!" I screamed as I shot up I looked around to see Austin and Trish looking at me in shock Austin was crying and so was Trish I was in my room and sweat was pouring from my head I looked at Austin in shock...Then I remembered he made Trish put me in an illusion and made me forget about him that that that SON OF A BITCH!

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO ME FOR!" I screamed getting up of the bed and shouting in his face.

"A-Ally-"

"SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HORRIBLE THAT WAS YOU SICK PERSON!" I watched as his face dropped and a tear fell from his face.

"DON'T GO ALL SAD ON ME AUSTIN! DID YOU NOT THINK WHAT EFFECT DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD HAVE ON ME! IN THAT STINKING ILLUSION I DIDN'T KNOW WHO YOU WAS! IT KILLED ME!" I pushed at him hard on his chest.

"A-Ally I'm so sorry" He whispered.

"I don't think sorry is good enough this time" I growled I pointed to the exit of my bedroom and his head dropped and he sped out and I fell onto my bed and dropped my face into my hands and started to cry.

"Ally it's going to be alright" She said softly.

"AND YOU CAN GET OUT TO! HOW COULD YOU EVEN AGREE TO IT!" She jumped back in shock and with that she sped from my room, my head fell to the pillow and I started to sob away making my pillow become all damp.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~Jammydodger45 ~**


	20. Don't Leave Me Brokenhearted

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I don't own Karmin Brokenhearted :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I quickly shut them again as the light shined through my window I rubbed them and I opened them again, I dragged myself over to the bathroom and I splashed some cold water onto my face I looked to see my eyes were red and puffy from all my crying! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT! I walked downstairs to see my Dad sat there drinking a cup of coffee and reading his newspaper.

"Morning Sweet-What is wrong?" He asked dropping his paper.

"Nothing Dad I'm okay...What time did you get back from your trip?" I asked changing the subject.

"Erm well I got back at about 10 o'clock I was going to come say 'Hi' but you were asleep" I gave him a weak smile as I got an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Ally are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yes Dad I'm f-" I then felt something kicking in my stomach I turned around away from my Dad quickly I looked down and placed my hands on my stomach I realized that I had slipped on a really baggy jumper last night which was good because as my hands rested on my stomach it made the big bump on my stomach stand out...I'm still pregnant...I'm still pregnant...YES...WAIT THAT'S NOT GOOD!

"Ally?" My Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and I flinched a bit as I was still a bit sore "Whoa Ally what's with your eyes there purple?" My eyes widened as I realized I had forgot to put something on to cover my eyes.

"Erm...Erm there contacts it's the new fashion you can get contacts which change the color of your eyes" I said smiling at him.

"Okay...But are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine Dad I'm going to go out in a bit" I said quickly as I scurried out the Kitchen when I got into my room I lent against my door as it shut behind me I placed my hands back onto my stomach...Fuck!

I walked over to the mirror and I slipped off my jumper I was wearing the same top from yesterday which was a tight one and I stood sideways looking at how big my bump was...IT WAS HUGE! W-why am I this big? I look about 6 months pregnant when by my calculation I should be only 2 weeks!

"I need to speak to Carly" I muttered out loud as I slipped on some leggings and a new purple jumper I then put on my purple converse as I pushed my hair back into a ponytail, I then ran down the stairs saying goodbye to my Dad. It was really windy out today and when I was running across the road the wind began to make my eyes water. I knocked on the door and Chris answered.

"Ally?" He asked confused.

"What are you doing here I thought you and Austin-" I placed my hand out in front of me signalling for him to stop.

"I need to speak to Carly?" I asked.

"She has just popped out into the woods she will be back in a bit do you want to sit and wait-" His eyes then trailed down to my stomach.

"Is there something I should know?" He said pointing at my stomach.

"W-What is the bump obvious?" I stuttered as I started to panic.

"No it's not the I could just sense something else so I'm guessing your pregnant with a Vampire/Angel baby...Conclusion...Not good!" He chuckled.

"Chris it's not funny!" I snapped hitting his arm.

"Okay okay anyway do you want to come in and wait for her" I folded my arms.

"Sure" I clicked my tongue as I walked inside I walked over to the Lounge and I sat down on the couch, Chris turned and left and I started to tap my finger on the arm of the couch until I heard the sound of little feet I looked up as Vaults came running in.

"ALLY!" He howled as he jumped on me hugging me.

"VAULTS!" I screamed happily squeezing him tight.

"I missed you!" I pulled away and kissed him on his forehead.

"I missed you too!" I ruffled his hair as he smiled at me.

"I'm so happy I was just in Austin's room playing with him and I smelled you" I let out a little chuckle.

"What do I smell like?" I asked curiously.

"Strawberries" He inhaled and muttered 'Lovely'

"Aw thanks!" I ruffled his hair again.

_This is more than the typical kinda thing_  
_ Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh_  
_ Didn't wanna take it slow_  
_ In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think_  
_ You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh_  
_ Waiting for my phone to blow_  
_ Uh oh yep_

_ Now I'm here in a sticky situation_  
_ Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing_  
_ Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_  
_ Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

_ Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

"Lets go see Austin!" He howled as he started to pull me upstairs I stuttered trying to get my words out to protest but I just couldn't get them out!

"Austin look who's here!" He howled again as he opened Austin's bedroom door I looked to see Austin looking out his window he slowly turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Actually Vaults I came here to see Carly" I muttered Austin's eyes were still wide but I realized he was looking at my stomach.

"O-oh..." I whispered as my hands came to rest on my stomach.

"Oh god..." Was the words that escaped his mouth I looked at him as a tear flowed down my cheek...Is he ashamed?

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_ For you to call me baby_  
_ So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_ Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_ Come on, that's right_  
_ Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_ So can we finish what we started_  
_ Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_ Come on, that's right, cheerio_

"I-I need to speak to Carly Vaults! I'll see you in a bit" I turned on my heel and started to walk down the stairs when I reached the bottom I saw Carly walking through the door.

"Oh hello Ally-" She looked at my stomach.

"I think we need to talk" She said as she grabbed my arm gently and led me into the Kitchen she sat me down at the table and she took the seat opposite.

"I think I forgot to mention that having a Vampire baby means it takes about a month for it to grow and then you give birth" My eyes widened in shock.

_What's the time, such a crime_  
_ Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón_  
_ Just to calm my nerves, uh oh_  
_ Poppin' bottles by the phone_  
_ Oh yeah_  
_ Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out_  
_ That's enough, call me up_  
_ Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh_  
_ I don't even think you know, no no_

"A-A month I was planning on keeping this hidden from my Dad h-how w-what am I going to do he is going to notice soon the bump is already huge w-what am I going to do my Dad has already seen my eyes have changed color and I had to make up an excuse! Carly help me please!" I begged.

"Shh it's okay Sweetie we will figure this out" She soothed me.

"M-My life is a mess at the moment what do I do! Me and Austin aren't speaking and I have to keep lying to people" I then started to cry and Carly wiped away my tears.

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_ For you to call me baby_  
_ So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_ Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_ Come on, that's right_  
_ Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_ So can we finish what we started_  
_ Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_ Come on, that's right, cheerio_

"Well let's try and fix the you and Austin part...Why don't you go and speak to him?" She said softly.

"I don't know what to say I'm still so angry at him for what he did" She then gave me a little smile.

"Ally he did it because he thought he was doing the right thing! I think it's killing him inside and out that he made a huge mistake" I looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Yes Ally! Austin loves you...Now go fix things I know your good at that" I chuckled as I got up from my seat and I started to walk upstairs. When I came to his door I knocked lightly then the door opened and Vaults was there.

"Hey Vaults can I speak to Austin alone?" He nodded his head quickly as he ran out the room I let out a sigh as I walked over and sat next Austin on his bed he looked at me and gave me a smile.

"A-Ally look I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do what I did I thought I was doing what was right...Please Ally forgive me?"

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_  
_ Everything you say is like go with the view_  
_ Business on the front, party in the back_  
_ Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?_

_ This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_  
_ I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully_  
_ I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio_

I gave him a small smile.

"Austin I forgive you but please...I'm begging you please don't do something like that ever again!" I snapped.

"I won't I promise!"

"Swear on our babies life!" I snapped again.

"I-I swear Ally" With that I smiled as I leaned in and kissed him, we both smiled in the kiss as my arms wrapped around his neck we both pulled away and I hugged him resting my chin on his shoulder I then looked to see the little girl in the red coat standing in the corner.

"Your time is almost up Ally the Devil is getting hungry!" She said evilly as she disappeared I let out a loud gulp.

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_ For you to call me baby_  
_ So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_ Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh_  
_ Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_ So can we finish what we started_  
_ Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_ Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio_

"You okay Ally?" Austin whispered.

"N-No Austin...Austin I'm scared!" I yelped.

_When you gonna call_  
_ Don't leave me broken hearted_  
_ I've been waiting up_  
_ Let's finish what we started, oh oh_  
_ I can't seem to let you go_  
_ Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~Jammydodger45 ~**


	21. Killer Instinct

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY...Only the plot**

* * *

"AUSTIN STOP IT!" I squealed as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Oh come on Ally I only want to touch the bump!" He retorted.

"Well the bump is not for you to touch!" I yelled, you see after I talked to Austin yesterday everything went back to normal straight away which was good but the only thing was my Dad keeps getting suspicious and soon he is clearly going to notice the bump...How am I going to hide it at school...School's tomorrow! Great another obstacle to climb over.

"Please" He pouted.

"But-" Before I could continue he wrapped his arms around me and he started to stroke my stomach and I growled a bit and then I relaxed it was actually quite comfortable. Then Trish walked into the Lounge.

"OH! Oh er..." She stuttered and I rolled my eyes, me and Trish talked yesterday and we made up which was also good.

"See this is why I didn't want you to touch the bump I knew someone would walk in and it would be awkward!" I smacked his arm.

"Well I enjoyed the moment while it lasted" He snickered.

"Of course" I said smiling, Trish then coughed.

"Oh sorry Trish something you wanted?" Austin asked.

"Yeah there's a problem...A big problem!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Michael will explain they are all down in the basement" She turned on her heel and me and Austin followed when we got down there I saw Chris sitting in a corner and Dez and Vaults were sat on one of the mats and Carly and Michael were talking.

"I got them" Trish shouted as she joined Chris in the corner.

"Okay now that Austin his here I can continue...You see Cassidy and The Catchers are launching an attack" Michael blurted out and I gasped in shock.

"H-How do you know?" I stuttered.

"Chris was out spying on them and they are planning on attacking us today they have found out that we go hunting at around 5 o'clock and they have set up a attack in the woods" Carly stated.

"Oh...So are we going to fight them?" I asked then Dez chuckled.

"We are but not you" He said wiggling his finger.

"Why can't I!" I snapped.

"Ally your pregnant" Chris said.

"I know that smart ass!" I growled.

"Whoa Ally calm down we are only trying to keep you safe" Austin said grabbing my hand.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and he squeezed my hand tighter.

"So the plan is that Ally and Vaults stay here and we will go out into the woods and act like we don't know then when they attack we will stop them" Carly said.

"Who are The Catchers?" Trish asked.

"Well it's Cassidy and Dallas's family" Michael said.

"Oh okay" Trish said getting up off the floor.

"So shall we get going then?" Dez said getting up off the floor.

"Yep" Michael said and they all started to leave.

"I will be back soon I promise Ally" Austin grabbed my cheek and he lent down and kissed me.

"Okay as long as you promise to come back" Austin smirked as he sped off, Vaults then came running over.

"What shall we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know...You hungry?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" I smiled as I grabbed his hand and walked him upstairs I sat him down on a stool in the Kitchen as I looked through the refrigerator I pulled out a milk carton

"Is Carly going to be okay?" Vaults asked.

"Yes don't worry they will all be fi-" I then dropped the milk carton to the floor as a vision flashed before me.

_Austin was hissing and fighting away as The Catchers were attacking they had stakes in there hands and they were swinging them about like they didn't know what to do with them Austin was dealing with Paul Dallas's Dad and out of nowhere Cassidy jumped high in the air a plunged a stake in his back and it pierced through the back of his heart I watched as Carly screamed and they all stopped fighting, Austin fell to the ground and his face started to turn to stone then he formed into a pile of ashes. _

"Ally!" Vaults screamed and I snapped out of it.

"Ally what's wrong?" He shouted.

"Er...We need to go to the woods Vaults" Without giving him a chance to reply I grabbed his hand and I sped with him until we came into the woods I breathed in the air as my killer angel instincts kicked in. The smell of fear filled my noes and I sped to where it was coming from I hid behind a tree with Vaults clutching onto my leg, I watched as they were all fighting there was people getting thrown about everywhere then I heard a growl from behind me I swiveled on my heel to come face to face with Dallas.

"Hello Ally" He smiled evilly at me.

"Dallas" As said folding my arms.

"This should be fun!" He snapped as he ran for me I ducked out of his way quickly he growled at me again and he threw a punch that came in contact with my jaw I let out a scream as I grabbed my face but as quick as a flash Vaults turned into his Werewolf form and he jumped on top of Dallas trying to bite at him Dallas struggled for a bit until he reached his hands out and the next thing I heard was a loud snap as Vaults the wolf was thrown against a tree he formed back into his normal human self I went to run over to him when my eyes caught sight of the scene of them fighting I watched as Austin was towering over Paul and Cassidy was slowly sneaking up behind Austin SHE'S GOING TO KILL HIM! I ran and Dallas grabbed me I screamed and kicked then I grabbed his face and my hands set on fire and Dallas let out a painful scream as he fell to the floor I quickly got to my feet and sped over, Austin turned quickly and before I could stop myself I pushed Cassidy to the ground pulling the stake out her hand I jumped on top of her piercing the stake into her heart she screamed really loud and everyone stopped fighting realization hit me...What have I done!

"Ally?" I heard Austin from behind me, I got up off Cassidy leaving the stake in her heart she was already cold and blue.

"I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO! S-SHE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed and I felt Austin's arms wrap around me and my knees buckled as I started to sob into his arms and we both fell to the ground together.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	22. The Truth

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

I was sat in Austin's chair in his room that's where I have been for the past 2 days I haven't moved at all I've just sat and watched as Vaults has drifted in and out of consciousness he has a broken rib and arm, Carly will come and check on him every hour and she will always try and get me to leave but I won't I haven't spoken to Austin not because I'm mad at him I just don't have the energy. The way I killed Cassidy still flashes before me now and again I still can't believe I killed her! My Dad has been banging on Austin's front door asking if I'm okay they won't let him in and I know I'm going to have to tell my Dad about what is really going on. Over the two days my bump has been growing dramatically I'm HUGE! I feel the baby kicking all the time and when I rest my hand on my stomach it's like we share a huge connection. I listened closely as I could hear Austin asking my Dad to leave as he was shouting at Austin from the front door I could hear the panic in his voice and I just didn't want to move! I haven't showered in two days I haven't eaten either! I listened as the door slammed shut and I heard heavy footsteps march upstairs and then the door flew open.

"Ally this is getting ridiculous you need to move!" He shouted as he grabbed my arms and lifted me out the chair, I screamed and kicked at him and he didn't even hesitate to let go.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"ALLY!...Calm down" He said angrily.

"BUT-"

"Ally I get that your hurt about Vaults and upset about killing Cassidy but please I'm not going to think any different of you and neither is anyone else" He whispered.

"I-I know that..." I whispered back.

"Come on I think you need to go take a shower"

"Are you trying to say I smell?" I asked faking to be hurt.

"Yes I am" We both chuckled.

"O-okay then but Austin...I think we need to tell my Dad about what is actually going on?" I asked hesitantly.

"I agree with you Ally and I promise I will be right by your side all through it" I smiled as I leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you" I walked away and went into his bathroom I locked the door behind me I slipped my clothes off and I got into the shower. The hot water dripped down my body as I let out a sigh and placed my hand onto the tile walls.

* * *

When I got out the shower I grabbed one of Austin's grey tops and I slipped my leggings back on along with my converse. Austin was sat in the arm chair watching over Vaults and I then walked over and sat on the arm.

"Are you ready to go speak to him?" I asked sticking my hand out and Austin took it.

"Yes I am" He smiled at me as we walked out the room and out of his house, we slowly made our way to my front door and I took in one deep breath as I slowly opened the door I looked to see my Dad in the Kitchen when he saw me his face broke out into a smile he got up and hugged me then I felt as he hesitantly stopped and slowly pulled away looking down at my stomach.

"Ally?" He said sternly.

"Dad I need you to sit down I think I have some explaining to do" I said simply and my Dad nodded a little as he took his seat, Me and Austin took a seat to, I took in a deep breath and I opened my mouth.

"There's some stuff you need to know..."

* * *

My Dad's face was in complete and utter shock when I finished, I squeezed Austin's hand tighter under the table.

"I don't believe this" He whispered.

"D-Dad I know it's a lot to take in but-"

"I understand Ally"

"Come again?" Austin blurted out in shock.

"I understand" He repeated himself.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah I do" He said giving me a smile.

"So your not going to go all 'I'm your Dad and you cannot be pregnant?" I asked.

"N-No" He chuckled.

"So your okay with me being pregnant?" I asked.

"Well I'm not happy but I understand Ally" He reached out for my hand that was resting on the table and he gave it a squeeze.

"I know that Austin is going to keep you safe" I smiled as did Austin.

"So do you know when your going to have the baby?" He asked.

"She could pop any minute!" Austin said.

"Oh..." My Dad said giving me another uneasy smile, then the front door flew open and Trish came speeding in.

"Oh SHIT!" She yelled realizing she sped in.

"It's okay Trish my Dad knows" I said smiling at her.

"O-Oh good, Ally Vaults is awake and he wants to see you" I jumped up off the chair and sped out the room.

* * *

I pushed Austin's bedroom door open and I sped to Vault's side.

"Ally!" He howled hugging me with one arm.

"Vaults!" I screamed back squeezing him tight, then Austin and my Dad walked in.

"So this is Vaults?" My Dad asked walking over.

"Yep" I said smiling at him.

"Hello Vaults I'm Lester Ally's Dad" He said smiling then patting Vaults on his head.

"Hello Lester" Vaults said smiling at him.

"I here you were a hero when you saved Ally" He asked and Vaults smiled again.

"Yeah" He squealed.

"Well I would like to thank you and I hope you get better soon" Dad smiled at Vaults I stood up and walked over to Austin I got on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"I'm glad it all worked out" Austin whispered in my ear.

"Me t-" I then felt a very weird sensation I felt blood release from down below it trickled all the way down my leg I looked back up at Austin and his eyes were red.

"W-What's happening?" I stuttered.

"CARLY!" Austin screamed and in a flash Carly was in the room along with Michael and when she saw the blood she screamed at Michael.

"GET VAULTS OFF THE BED!" She screeched and Michael lifted Vaults carefully off the bed and sped out the room and then came back moments later without him, Carly then grabbed me then pushed me onto the bed.

"ALLY YOUR GOING INTO LABOR!" She screamed as I let out an ear piercing scream.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	23. Archie

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"AUSTIN!" I screeched as Carly's eyes were going red.

"AUSTIN HOLD HER HAND!" Michael yelled, I looked as Austin stood still.

"Lester please could you leave" Michael asked and my Dad slowly stalked out the room.

"AUSTIN HOLD HER HAND!" Carly screeched and I started screaming at the top of my lungs.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I screeched.

"ALLY JUST TAKE DEEP BREATHS" Carly snapped.

"HOW ON GOD'S EARTH CAN I TAKE DEEP BREATHS!" I screamed at her.

"ALLY CALM DOWN!" Austin said speeding over and grabbing my hand.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO PUSH A VAMPIRE BABY OUT OF YOUR VAGINA!" I screamed in his face.

"RIGHT ALLY PUSH!" Carly yelled.

"I CAN'T!" I screamed.

"ALLY YOU NEED TO PUSH NOW OR WE COULD LOSE YOU AND YOUR BABY! NOW FOR PUSH!" I pushed with everything in me and screamed I felt a weird rush as the baby came out.

"Austin keep her awake" Michael said, I looked around and everything started to blur.

"I-I CAN'T SEE!" I screamed.

"Ally calm down just relax" Everyone was blurry and my eyes were burning.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" I screeched I heard the cry of my baby and I screamed again as I felt a bone snap.

"AHHH!" I screeched and my vision went back to normal and I saw the horror on Austin's face.

"CARLY WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Austin screamed.

"ALLY STAY WITH US!" Michael shouted, I felt another bone snap and my eyelids started to close.

"ALLY STAY WITH US!" Austin yelled.

"It hurts..." I whispered and I felt stiff and I couldn't move my legs.

"N-NO ALLY PLEASE STAY WITH US!" Austin screeched, I looked down as I puddle of blood formed underneath me.

"ALLY!" He screamed.

"CARLY WHAT DO WE DO!" He screamed.

"I-I don't now..." She whispered and Austin turned around with his fangs out.

"NO DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed.

"I HAVE NO CHOICE!" He screamed back, I felt as my inside's turned cold.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" I screeched.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Austin screamed then from behind him the door flew open and Vaults scrambled in crying.

"ALLY!" He wailed.

"VAULTS GET OUT OF HERE!" Michael shouted.

"ALLY" Vaults jumped on the bed he scrambled threw the blood and was right by my side I watched as his eyes turned yellow and fangs came from his mouth he then bit into his wrists and he placed his wrist over my mouth.

"SUCK IT!" He cried.

"VAULTS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Carly screamed and he didn't reply I then started to suck his hot blood entered my mouth and I swallowed it, I felt the blood enter my body then I had the most painful feeling wash over me my bones started to snap back into place and I let out several ear piercing screams as the pain shot through me.

"ALLY!" Austin screeched, everything then stopped at everywhere fell silent Carly cradled my baby and Austin and Michael stared at me in shock Vaults slowly removed his hand away from my mouth and I watched as his wrists healed.

"Ally..." Vaults said.

"I-I'm okay" I whispered, Austin squeezed my hand tight.

"Vaults you didn't have to do that..." I said softly.

"I don't want to lose you Ally" He cried.

"Ally would you like to hold him?" Carly asked as she slowly walked over.

"Him?" Austin said softly.

"Yeah it's a boy Ally" Carly slowly placed him in my arms and I held him loosely in my arms, he had a blonde mop of hair and I watched as his eyes slowly flickered open one eye was purple and one was red.

"His eyes..." I looked up at Austin.

"He's half and half Ally" Austin replied.

"Oh..." I said.

"Can I name him?" Vaults asked.

"Sure" Austin said.

"I like...Archie" Vaults said reaching out to grab his hand.

"I like Archie to what do you think Ally?" Austin asked smiling at me.

"I like Archie to" I said smiling at Vaults.

"Ally with a vampire baby it will grow over 2 weeks to the age of 7 and then it will grow normal until the age of 18 and then they will stay the same forever" Michael told me.

"Okay" I muttered.

"Ally I think you need some rest" Austin said and he took Archie from my arms and handed him to Carly then Austin picked up and my head rested on my cheek as he carried me out the room and into another room which was nice and quiet and clean he placed me down on the bed and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Ally"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	24. Don't You Worry Child

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Right I had this idea for a new story and I just want to know if you'd like the sound of Austin & Ally set in the middle age's? I have already planned a few chapters and I think there really good just picture Austin as a Prince and Ally as the girl who has been kept in a tower guarded by a dragon? Huh? Tell me what you think? Please? :) **

**I don't own Swedish House Mafia 'Don't You Worry Child'.**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"He's so cute" Vaults howled as he towered over Archie's crib. I'd been resting for 2 days and Austin has been doing everything for me he only let's me move if I need to use the bathroom or take a shower, he has been sat in here holding Archie and so has Vaults all the time Vaults just says 'He's cute' which is undeniably true. Dad has been here to he is actually a bit offended the he is already a Grandpa he says he's to young but Dez wrecked his mood by saying that he thought he was 50. The only thing is the weather and the reason why is that it just seems dark out there when it's daytime when I go to sleep the girl in the red coat haunts them when she was saying 'My time is almost up!' Archie has grown a bit in 2 days he is about the size of a 1 year old now which is cute but really annoying! Carly told me that by at least tomorrow that we have go to teach him how to walk! WALK! Austin was in here early trying to teach him but he didn't do so well.

"Mummy-I mean Ally" Vaults said and I smiled at him when he called me 'Mummy'

"Ally I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that..." Vaults said sadly as he looked at the ground.

"H-Hey don't worry Vaults I don't mind you can call me whatever you like" I said smiling at me and he smiled back as he sprinted out the room I let out a sigh, then the door opened again and Austin came in.

"Ally! Right so hear is how it is Me, Carly, Dez, Michael, Chris and Trish need to go feed okay so be careful I will be back in about 15 minutes and whatever you do don't leave the bed" He spoke quickly then he kissed me and sped out the room.

"Okay" I said even though he was gone, I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes I then heard the door creak.

"Vaults what do you-" I rolled over and who I saw at the door wasn't Vaults.

"D-D-Dallas w-what are you doing here!" I stuttered as I sat up on the bed.

"I've come to take something that the Devil wants" I followed his gaze and it landed on Archie in his crib

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I yelled as I scrambled out of bed I stumbled a bit on my feet as Dallas ran for the crib I sped in front of him and kicked him in his stomach sending him flying against the wall.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I shouted.

"NO WAY!" He yelled as he got to his feet and he grabbed me quickly as he threw me across the room and I landed hard against the wall but I quickly got up I jumped onto Dallas's back I brought him to his knee's and I caught a glance of burn marks from where I got him last time because I lost concentration Dallas flipped me over his shoulder and he threw me to the ground he sped back to the crib and went to grab Archie I scurried to my feet and my hands lit on fire Dallas turned around quickly and I grabbed him and threw him to the wall I sped over to him grabbing him hard around his neck as the flames attacked his flesh. I then heard a growling sound as my flames stopped and I turned to see Vaults in his Werewolf form. Dallas kicked me hard in the stomach and I flew landing on the bed and when I came in contact with the bed it broke in half and wood flew everywhere. Vaults went over to Dallas and jumped on him and he bit right in his neck Dallas let out a cry for help as I watched. Dallas's eyes widened and flames formed in his eyes and Dallas faded away in Vaults grip Vaults turned back into a human then he ran over to me grabbing my hand and helping me out of the wood I nodded at him as I walked over to the crib. Looking down I saw Archie kicking and giggling I smiled at him as I picked him up.

_There was a time_  
_I used to look into my father's eyes._  
_In a happy home_  
_I was a king, I had a gold throne._  
_Those days are gone,_  
_Now the memory's on the wall._  
_I hear the songs_  
_From the places where I was born._

"Is he okay?" Vaults asked.

"Yes he's fi-" Then my eyes caught onto the side of his little crook in his neck...There was a mark it was the mark of the Devil is had a circle with a star in it, it was big and black my eyes widened in horror the Austin came speeding in.

"Ally-WHAT HAPPENED!" He shouted as he came over to me, tears started to fall from my eyes and Austin quickly wiped them away.

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
_I still remember how it all changed._  
_My father said,_  
_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

"D-Dallas came he tried to take Archie and then Vaults bit him and he disappeared then I thought Archie was okay but now...HE HAS THE MARK OF THE DEVIL ON HIS NECK!" I screamed and Austin took Archie from me and he looked at his neck and Austin's eyes widened in horror.

"O-Oh my god" He spluttered out in shock.

"W-What do we do Austin" I asked pulling at his arm.

"A-Ally I don't know?" He asked in shock, I looked to see Trish, Dez, Chris, Michael and Carly stood in the door Michael sped over straight away.

"Give him here" He ordered and Austin passed him to Michael.

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

"It's not that bad" Michael muttered.

"HOW CAN IT NOT BE BAD HE HAS THE MARK OF THE DEVIL ON HIM!" I screeched and Austin held me.

"I-I'm sorry Ally" Michael said as he reached out to touch my arm.

"W-What do we do" I whispered.

"I-I don't know" Michael said and I sped out the room I sped out the house and into the night I came to the woods and I sped until I came to a little stream I sat down by the stream and I looked up at the half moon then I heard the snap of twigs and Vault's came out from it.

_There was a time_  
_I met a girl of a different kind._  
_We ruled the world,_  
_I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._  
_We were so young, I think of her now and then._  
_I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend._

"Hey Vaults" I whispered and he sat right by me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No not really Vaults" I muttered.

"Don't be sad Ally I don't like seeing you sad" He said as he snuggled into me.

"I know you don't Vaults but I can't help it" There was a moment of silence until Vaults broke it.

"Ally you know when I made you drink my blood?"

"Yeah" I asked furrowing my eyebrows at him.

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
_I still remember how it all changed._

"Well my Mum gave me a potion before she left and it was a healing potion I can only use it twice so when I saw what was happening to you I sped off to find it and that's how I healed you because I didn't want to lose the closest thing that I have for a Mum" My heart broke into millions of piece's when he told me that.

"I don't want to lose you either Vaults" He snuggled further into me and then I heard the sound of a baby crying I looked to see Austin walk over holding Archie in his arms he sat down on the other side of me.

"He won't stop crying I think he wants his Mum" Austin placed Archie into my arms and Austin wrapped an arm over my shoulder reaching over to Vaults and we all cuddled into together.

_My father said,_  
_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

Archie calmed down and he snuggled into me I placed a kiss on his head and he cooed and snuggled into me further.

"We will sort all of this out Ally trust me" Austin whispered softly.

"Do you promise?" I whispered back.

"I promise...We will get through this as a family" He squeezed us all tighter.

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
_Oh, oh, oh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_

"Austin can I be apart of your family?" Vaults whispered.

"Vaults you were apart of the family as soon as we met you" I heard Vaults laugh.

"Thank you...Daddy" I smiled widely and I looked up at Austin to see his was smiling to.

"No problem...Son"

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! [3x]_  
_Yeah!_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	25. It's Time

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I don't own Imagine Dragons Radioactive :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

**Dez's POV:**

_"YOUR TIME IS ALMOST OVER!" The Devil spat lying on the ground broken was Ally I took a step forward but I smacked into an invisible force field it was like I was watching out of a window. _

_"PLEASE DON'T!" She screamed._

_"I DON'T GIVE PITY ON PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" He growled pulling a bit more on his chains._

_"Please" She whimpered as she shook violently on the ground._

_"BYE WEEPING ANGEL!" With that a fire ball unleashed from his mouth and it made Ally fly backwards and smack into the wall there was a loud crunch as she hit the hot ground and a puddle of blood formed underneath her the Devil let out a loud cackle. I knew from watching that she was dead. Then a giant portal opened on the other side of the room and out walked Austin he looked over at Ally and his eyes widened in horror._

_"ALLY" He screeched._

"Dez!" I heard someone shout and I looked around to see I was sat on the couch in the Lounge and Austin, Ally, Vaults, Trish and Archie were all sat down shouting me.

"Oh sorry I zoned out for a bit there" I muttered.

"No problem Dez we all have them sometimes" Ally said while smiling at me and bouncing Archie on her knee, Archie is now 6 years old and he has about three more days until he turns seven and will start to grow naturally.

"Mummy" Archie squealed as Ally tickled him.

"MUMMY STOP!" He giggled.

"And what do you say?" She said as she tickled him some more.

"I love you Mummy!" He laughed.

"Aw love you too" She kissed him lightly on his forehead. I need to tell someone about my vision...I can't tell Austin because he will flip...Scrap that I can't tell anyone!

**Ally's POV:**

I looked over at Dez who was biting away at his finger nails I wonder what's up with him?

"Mummy?" I turned to see Vaults calling me ever since the night by that stream Vaults has been referring to me and Austin as Mummy and Daddy which I think is really cute.

"Yes Vaults?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure" He smiled at me as he bounced up and down on the couch.

"I will take you and Archie" Vaults howled and grabbed my hand as did Archie.

"I will be back in a bit Austin" Austin turned around to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Be careful" He said sternly.

"I'll try" I gave him a quick smile as I walked out the house with Vaults and Archie.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_ I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_ I'm breathing in the chemicals_

"So where do you want to go?" I said as we walked down the street.

"To the WOODS!" Archie shouted.

"Fine" I sighed.

"But not for long the woods aren't really a safe place but...Your Dad isn't here so I don't see why not" They both chuckled as I looked around to see if anyone was around and I sped off. We came to the entrance to the woods Vaults and Archie took off running and I walked behind them Vaults turned into his Werewolf form and Archie jumped onto his back and they ran off.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_ This is it, the apocalypse_  
_ Whoa_

I could hear Vaults happy howls and Archie playful screams and they ran about with Archie hanging on tight but then there was a painful high pitched scream.

"Archie!" I shouted as I ran over Archie was on the floor holding onto his neck.

"MUMMY IS HURTS!" He cried, Vaults turned back to his human form and I removed Archie's hand from his neck I looked to the mark of the Devil was glowing on his neck.

"MUMMY MAKE IT STOP!" He screeched I tried to hush him but it wouldn't work...What do I do!? I heard heavy panting from behind me and I watched as Archie calmed down and the mark stopped glowing I turned around slowly to see Dallas stood about 10 meters away from me.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

"Vaults take Archie and go" I whispered as I stayed on my knee's.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me Vaults GO!" I snapped and Vaults turned back into a Werewolf and Archie got onto his back.

"Go get Austin!" With that Vaults rushed away with Archie holding on tight.

"Austin isn't going to save you Ally" Dallas laughed, I got up onto my feet and turned around.

"Yes he will" I growled.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We're painted red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

"NO HE WON'T!" Dallas shouted and with that he changed for the first time ever I saw who he was underneath his mask he turned into his Demon form he had scratches and scars over his red skin he had fangs falling from his mouth he was about 6ft and on all fours he looked like a smaller version of the Devil but he was still terrifying! I turned quickly as I sped away.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I was running, running as fast as I could to get away from him I pushed through bushes and branches and I could hear the heavy running of Dallas behind me, I came to a giant open field and there were dead bodies everywhere then the ground beneath me swallowed me up, I landed on dried rocks, the walls were red and had lava dripping from it, the heat was burning me up, I heard a rattle of chains from behind me I turned around to see this creature about 10ft tall with chains around it's wrists and ankles, it had giant claws, the color red, it had fangs and horns...It was the Devil, it growled and hissed at me and rattled the chains.

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive._

I gulped as I looked down at my clothes they had changed I was now wearing a long black dress it was ruffled and old the dress spread out all around me I looked exactly like The Weeping Angel from centuries ago, the one I read about in the book when I was with Cassidy. The Devil hissed at me as I got to my feet it's time...It's time for me to fight the Devil!

"Nice to see you again Weeping Angel" He spat, he took a step forward and the ground shook. Then out of the corner the group of children I have been seeing for months walked out and they stood in front of the Devil but I noticed that the girl in the red coat wasn't there, they all giggled as they grabbed hands and they started to sing.

_Birds will die,_

_And trees will fall,_

_All because you wouldn't call,_

_When the bells ring,_

_You'll start begging on your knee's,_

_The flowers will burn,_

_All because he didn't save you..._

_When I fall,_

_You'll fall with me,_

_When the ground takes me in,_

_You will see it,_

_What the devil is really like,_

_Your Savior will be lost, _

_Running around a thousand blocks,_

_When I fall,_

_You'll fall with me,_

_When the demon takes a bite from you,_

_That is when the world's going to crumble,_

_That is when we fall..._

_The wolves will howl,_

_And I will crumble,_

_The rain will freeze,_

_And bodies will rot,_

_My heart will break,_

_When the old becomes new,_

_And the new becomes old,_

_And my Savior is gone..._

_When I fall,_

_You'll fall with me,_

_When the ground takes me in,_

_You will see it,_

_What the devil is really like,_

_Your Savior will be lost, _

_Running around a thousand blocks,_

_When I fall,_

_You'll fall with me,_

_When the demon takes a bite from you,_

_That is when the world's going to crumble,_

_That is when we fall..._

_When I cry you'll cry with me,_

_When I burn you'll burn with me,_

_When I die you'll die with me,_

_When I fall,_

_You'll fall with me,_

_When the ground takes me in,_

_You will see it,_

_What the devil is really like,_

_Your Savior will be lost, _

_Running around a thousand blocks,_

_When I fall,_

_You'll fall with me,_

_When the demon takes a bite from you,_

_That is when the world's going to crumble,_

_That is when we fall... _

"YOUR DEAD!" The Devil growled as a giant fire ball flew towards me.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	26. It's Not Over Till One Of Them Dies

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I don't own ****I Need Your Love **(feat. Ellie Goulding)  


**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"Seriously Dez tell me I'm not blind it's obvious that you had a vision!" I yelled following him around the house after Ally left.

"Austin-"

"Tell me!" I yelled.

"I can't!" He snapped.

"Why not?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It will upset you...A lot" He said looking down at the floor.

"Please just tell me" I asked.

"Fine but promise me that you won't flip out" He said and I watched as his face expression turned all serious.

"Yeah I promise" I said softly.

"Okay well I had a vision and it was about Ally...And the Devil fighting and well...The Devil kills her and all my visions so far Austin h-have come true, but the thing is you suddenly appear and if you would of appeared a few seconds earlier you would of been able to save her..." My eyes widened in shock.

"SHE DIES!" I screamed.

"You said you wouldn't flip out!" He shouted.

"I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU TO TELL ME ALLY IS GOING TO DIE" I yelled.

"She might not..." He said looking back down at the ground.

"YOU JUST SAID ALL YOUR VISION SO FAR HAVE COME TRUE!" I shouted in his face.

"Austin please just calm down" I clenched my hands into fists.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I yelled getting beyond angry.

"Please Austin-"

"AUSTIN!" I heard Carly's voice screeched from downstairs mine and Dez's eyes widened we both sped downstairs and we saw her stood there with a crying Vaults and Archie.

"What's wrong?" I asked through gritted teeth as I picked Archie up.

"I-It's Ally...Dallas came and she sent us away she told me to come and get you" Vaults whimpered into Carly's shoulder.

"Where is she?" I snapped.

"T-The woods" I quickly put Archie down and in a flash I was out the door not caring if anyone saw me I kept up with my very very fast pace to the woods I breathed in and I could smell her I sped into the woods I came to a little open bit and I saw giant paw prints, I looked around seeing if there was any sign of her.

"ALLY!" I shouted and my voice echoed throughout the empty place.

"She's gone" I heard someone laugh from behind me I quickly spun around to see Dallas leaning against a tree.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I shouted as I sped over and pinned him against the tree.

"Ah well you see you might want to ask the Devil below" He said smirking I pushed him harder against the tree.

"WHERE IS SHE!" I screamed in his face.

"It's time for the final battle...It's not over till one of them dies you know" He said laughing.

"HOW DO I GET DOWN THERE!" I threw him against a tree that was about 10 ft away from me.

"I'm not going to tell you that" He said as he got to his feet.

"TELL ME!" I screamed as I sped over and picked him up and threw him against another tree.

"I know how" I heard a little girl's voice from behind me say, I watched as Dallas got to his feet.

"NO!" He screamed as he ran for the little girl I stood in front of her and kicked Dallas in his stomach and it sent him flying backwards into the tree's and he fell to the ground not moving I looked to see a girl in a red coat.

"How" I asked her.

"You can use this" She placed a necklace with a purple stone attached to it.

"H-How-" With that the girl disappeared in front of my eyes I gripped the necklace tight in my hands and then I looked behind me to see Dallas was gone.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted then the snapping of twigs caught my attention I turned to see Michael,Lester, Carly and Dez emerge from the tree's.

"We are here to help" Michael said as I walked over to them.

"Thank you, how do I use this?" I asked him placing the necklace in his hands.

"This...Oh it's a portal stone...But this one it's special there are only three around that are purple and the purple one's lead to Hell...Who gave you this Austin?" Michael said in shock.

"There was this girl in a red coat and she gave it to me"

"Oh...Well you have to drop it onto the floor then you command it to open and it will open a gateway to hell but Austin be careful"

**Ally's POV:**

"YOUR DEAD!" The Devil growled as a giant fire ball flew towards me, my eyes widened and I ducked out the way the children that were stood in front of the Devil disappeared and it was just me and this thing left. The dress I was wearing was very heavy on me as I ran trying to dodge the fireballs, I saw a rock which I jumped behind I felt around on my dress trying to feel if there was a weapon hidden somewhere...Nothing! My hands dropped to the ground and my hand landed on a giant stick and I watched as the stick turned into a giant staff it turned black and it had a giant purple stone on top I gripped it tightly in my hands and I got up and jumped over the rock.

_I need your love_  
_I need your time_  
_When everything's wrong_  
_You make it right_  
_I feel so high_  
_I come alive_  
_I need to be free with you tonight_  
_I need your love_

_I need your love_

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM!" The Devil spat as his eye's widened in horror.

"I HAVE MY SOURCE'S!" I growled, I felt the staff shake in my hands and a giant light beam shinned out of the stone and hit the Devil, the Devil hissed out in pain, I smirked to my self looking at the staff, I was to distracted when I missed him letting out a fireball it hit me hard and I flew backwards.

_I take a deep breath every time I pass your door_  
_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_  
_And that's the reason_  
_You're in the dark_  
_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_  
_I feel so out of see_  
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_  
_Tell me do you feel the same_  
_Hold me in your arms again_

I rolled along the floor and my dressed tangled itself around me he let out another fireball and I quickly rolled out the way gripping onto the staff my anger burned inside me the walls started to shake and the lava around us started to bubble and pop I ran forward as fast as I could I jumped high in the air and I landed slamming the staff into the ground as hard as I could the ground started to shake and electricity ran all the way through the Devil he let out a loud howl and fell to his knee's.

_I need your love_  
_I need your time_  
_When everything's wrong_  
_You make it right_  
_I feel so high_  
_I come alive_  
_I need to be free with you tonight_  
_I need your love_

_I need your love_

I pulled the staff out with a growl and I took a few steps backwards the electricity stopped flowing through him and he let out a low scream and the walls started to shake even more and rocks fell I got hit over and over again and my feet started to burn as I realized the lava was starting to get closer to my feet I ran and jumped up onto a higher rock. The Devil laughed as he rattled his chains he then stomped his foot hard on the ground and it sent shock waves across the room sending me flying, rocks above my head fell and crushed me underneath them I squirmed and struggled trying to get out I couldn't feel my arms and my legs I couldn't get up!

"YOUR TIME IS ALMOST OVER!" The Devil spat as I lied on the ground defenseless.

"PLEASE DON'T!" I screamed.

"I DON'T GIVE PITY ON PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" He growled pulling a bit more on his chains.

"Please" I whimpered and I all of a sudden started to shake violently.

"BYE WEEPING ANGEL!" With that a fire ball unleashed from his mouth and it made me fly backwards and smack into the wall there was a loud crunch as I landed on the floor and I knew this was it as the darkness consumed me.

**Austin's POV:**

_Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?_  
_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out_  
_What I mean to you, do I belong_  
_I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong_  
_And I feel so helplessly_  
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_  
_Tell me do you feel the same_  
_Hold me in your arms again_

I got through the portal and my eyes widened as I saw Ally lying on the floor with a puddle of blood underneath her the Devil was stood there cackling and when his eyes landed on me his eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" He screamed and I sped over to Ally's lifeless body I checked for a pulse and...Nothing a tear started to fall down my cheek...W-What do I do!

"LEAVE HER TO DIE!" The Devil hissed rattling against his chains.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" I screeched at him I looked down at her pale skin she was already staring to turn blue.

_Bite her!_

My inner voice screamed at me...I can't she doesn't want this she told me not to bite her when she had Archie...But I can't lose her! I breathed in letting the hot air fill my nostrils my eyes went red and my fangs fell with one last look at the Devil I plunged my fans into her neck. The Devils hisses and screams echoed throughout my head he kept screaming for me to stop but I couldn't I need her to live! I can't live without her!

_I need your love_  
_I need your time_  
_When everything's wrong_  
_You make it right_  
_I feel so high_  
_I come alive_  
_I need to be free with you tonight_  
_I need your love_

_I need your love_

My fangs retreated from her neck and I held her tightly, close to my chest and I placed a light kiss on her forehead, I felt as she got colder and colder.

"N-NO PLEASE ALLY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I screeched and I felt for her pulse and it was gone completely, her body went blue and purple and her head suddenly flopped backwards her arms hung down by her sides.

"ALLY!" I shouted shaking her and the Devil was laughing.

"ALLY PLEASE!" I cried as one of my tears landed on her cheek I watched as the tear turned purple before it sunk into her skin, my eyes widened in shock and I watched as color formed back on her skin, I felt as her pulse was gone she was still cold but I heard a snapping sound as her bones went back into place the cuts on her skin started to heal and ever so slowly her eyes opened and I looked to see one of her eyes were purple and the other red.

_All the years_  
_All the times_  
_You were never been to blame_  
_And now my eyes are open_  
_And now my heart is closing_  
_And all the tears_  
_All the lies_  
_All the waste_  
_I've been trying to make it change_  
_And now my eyes are open_

"A-Austin?" She whispered I quickly picked her up and I turned back to the Devil.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He hissed trying to escape from his chains I carried Ally over to the portal.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" He shouted and I walked into the portal, I stepped back out into the woods and Carly, Lester, Michael and Dez were stood there the portal shut behind me and I dropped to my knees still holding Ally, she looked down at her clothes then she felt around on her neck I watched as her eyes widened.

"A-Austin" She gasped.

"I-I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT TO B-BUT YOU WERE GOING TO D-DIE! ALLY I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" I cried and she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck she pulled me down into a hug.

"I...I understand" She whispered.

_I need your love_  
_I need your time_  
_When everything's wrong_  
_You make it right_  
_I feel so high_  
_I come alive_  
_I need to be free_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	27. Monster

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I don't own The Automatic-Monster :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

Well adjusting to being a vampire is...Somewhat hard. The craving's I get when my Dad enters the room is unbelievable! We all eventually went back to school which yet again was hard because I could hear all of their blood pumping through their veins everyone dropped the thing about me wearing sunglasses which is great. Tomorrow they are having a Scare Fest at school because it happens to be Halloween tomorrow, I haven't yet come to conclusion about what to go as. Today...well the day after I got changed into a Vampire I got an invitation an invitation to Cassidy's funeral! I completely forgot about that! I agreed to go as it was me who killed her but of course her family don't know that they just think she was attacked by a stranger. So that's where I am now we have just put her in the ground and everyone around me is crying and I'm here alone because Austin had to stay and look after Vaults and Archie because everyone else was busy. Deep down inside I want to cry but I can't bring myself to...I killed her...I looked around and I slowly started to walk away I quickly gave Cassidy's Mum a quick nod and smile and I started to wonder off around the graveyard it all started to go dark as night fell I looked around as I must of come to the very old part of the graveyard because the date's and the headstone's were going way back, I came to the edge of the graveyard and my eyes caught onto a picture it was a painted picture of a girl...It was the girl in the red coat!

"What the?" I got on my knees in front of the grave and I reached out to grab the picture I stroked my finger over it...It's defiantly the girl in the red coat I looked at the writing on the headstone '_Delilah. Died age 7. Loved very dearly by her Mother and Father. 1849-1856.' _

I never knew you could get grave's this old...Delilah that must be her name.

"I see you found out who I am" I heard someone whisper from behind me I turned on my knees to see Delilah stood there.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered and she smiled.

"I knew you would soon" She said as she skipped closer.

"But what have you go to do with the Devil?" I asked.

"That is none of your business!" She snapped.

"Okay sorry" I placed the picture back down where it belonged then Delilah turned and disappeared.

She's defiantly hiding something!

* * *

I woke up to feel the best feeling ever...Austin's arms wrapped around me I wiggled as I turned to look at him when I turned I saw that he was awake already.

"Morning beautiful" He whispered as he kissed me.

"Morning" I whispered back.

"You decided what your going to dress up as?" He asked.

"No not yet...Maybe I should go as a Vampire?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey that's what I'm going dressed as!" He wailed.

"Well we can go as a Vampire couple...Hey does that mean I can remove my sunglasses!" I clapped my hands together in excitement.

"Yeah you can" Austin laughed.

"Well come on then we best get ready for school!" I jumped up from under the sheets.

"Can't we just ditch and then turn up later for the Scare Fest?" He moaned pulling me back down and into his arms.

"Y-Yeah okay we can do that" I said snuggling down into him.

"It's nice to have some time alone with you I feel like we haven't had much lately" He whispered as he started to kiss my neck.

"Yeah I know I-" Before I could continue the bedroom door flew open and in came Vaults and Archie they ran over and jumped onto the bed.

"Spoke to soon" He mumbled as he stopped kissing my neck.

"Morning Mum" Archie said while pushing Vaults out the way.

"Morning Sweetie" I said as I reached out and stroked his cheek, then Chris came walking in.

"Dude do you mind!" Austin snapped.

"Sorry but this was left for you Ally Lester brought it over before he went to work he said it was mailed through his door" He passed me the envelope and he the sped out the room.

"What is it Mum?" Vaults asked I still smile every time he calls me it.

"I don't know" I said as I ripped it open.

_To The Weeping Angel,_

_It's not over the Final Battle has only just begun the Devil is coming. You can only stop him by bringing the one thing he needs the one thing he would wipe the whole entire world out just to find...But I'm not going to tell you what. Though I will give you a clue_

_The Devil once came to earth in a human form and he will not hesitate to do it again to get what he wants._

_Dallas._

I gulped, what the hell...

"Ally just forget Dallas and everything else let's just have some fun tonight and tomorrow I promise you that we will sort it out" Austin said as he snatched the letter out my hand and threw it on the floor.

"Fine" I grumbled.

* * *

Brain fried tonight through misuse  
Through misuse, through misuse   
You can't avoid static abuse  
Abuse, abuse

I pulled on my short puffy black dress as me, Austin, Trish, Dez and Chris walked into school. You'll never guess what they have all come as...Vampire's. We look better then everyone else who is trying to pull off being a Vampire. All around there are people screaming in fear and getting scared out their shoes, we walked to the hall to see the giant party which had all scaring stuff on the walls.

"Wow they really pulled it off this year" I mumbled.

"I'm going to the part of the school where they have the haunted walk through set up!" Dez squealed as he disappeared.

"He does know that the walk through is really scary?" I said.

"Nope he doesn't" Trish laughed.

"Now I want to go dance!" She said while pumping her fists in the air and walking off to the dance floor.

Without these pills you're let loose  
You're let loose, you're let loose   
Take off, get out, no excuse  
No excuse, no excuse

"Do you want a drink?" Austin asked me.

"Yeah sure"

"Okay I will be right back" Austin and Chris walked off as I stood looking around I then felt someone wrap their arms around my waist tightly.

"Come with me now" They growled in my ear I turned quickly to see Dallas dressed as a Vampire.

"What are you doing here!" I snapped.

"Come with me now!" He pulled me by my arms and he dragged me all the way to the empty parts of the school we ended up in one of the classroom's he pushed me in.

What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
What's that coming over the hill?

"Your a Vampire aren't you!" Dallas growled.

"Yeah!" I shouted back.

"I can't believe you would actually let him turn you!" He shouted pushing me.

"STOP IT!" I screamed as I kicked him in his stomach sending him flying until he hit a wall he shot back up and looked angry.

"YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO BE A VAMPIRE ALLY IT WRECKS EVERYTHING" He shouted.

Confused, mind bruised, it seeps out  
It seeps out, it seeps out   
Face down, home town looks so grey  
Looks so grey, looks so grey

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted back.

"Well I do!" He clicked his knuckles.

"Looks like I'm going to have to end it right here right now!" My eyes widened in horror and his ran for me I panicked and I quickly moved out the way.

"STOP IT!" I screamed I tackled him to the ground and sat on top of him he reached out and grabbed my face my mind then filled with a vision as I flew back and hit the wall.

Convexed you bend, twist and shout  
Twist and shout, twist and shout   
Stand up brush off get moving  
Get moving, get moving

_"You can't leave me Derek!" A women screamed pulling at Derek's arm._

_"Drop it Sophia!" He shouted back pulling out of her grasp._

_"Please but what about Delilah!" She shouted._

_"I love Delilah but I have to leave!" The man whispered softly._

_"But I love you" She sobbed._

_"And I love you too but I really have to go" In a puff of smoke Derek disappeared._

What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
(x4)

"OW!" I screamed grabbing my head.

"What?" Dallas asked confused I got to my feet.

"JUST GO!" I screamed and his eyes widened.

"I'M GOING TO LEAVE JUST THIS ONCE BUT THE NEXT TIME I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" In a flash he was gone I looked around the room confused...What the hell just happened?

Face down, home town, face down, home town  
Face down, home town, it looks so grey  
(x4)

What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
(x4)

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	28. Delilah

**Sorry that I haven't updated :(**

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I was wondering because there are about 6 chapters to go if you guys want a sequel to this story?**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

I shot up and looked around...I'm not in my bed...Austin's not here? I'm in a cell I think?

"Hello?" I shout and my voice just echos.

"HELLO! AUSTIN?" I scream.

"No one can hear you Ally" Dallas appeared from behind the bars I walked forward and gripped onto the bars.

"What did you do!" I snapped.

"Oh well I took something that I needed...Which is you!" He growled.

"Let me out!" I shouted.

"I don't think so" He started to laugh.

"LET ME OUT! I WANT TO GO SEE MY BOYS!" I howled at him.

"THERE GONE!" Dallas shouted.

"I KNOW BECAUSE YOU TOOK THEM!" I spat.

"Well then they have gone to a better place now" He smirked.

"HELL IS NOT A GOOD PLACE TO BE!" I kicked the bars hard and they bent.

"Oh yes it is" He growled.

"LET ME OUT I NEED TO GO GET THEM!" I screamed.

"Oh well your friend...Oh what's his name?...Austin is dealing with that right now" I gritted my teeth and my knuckles started to go white from gripping to the bars so hard.

"LET ME OUT!"

* * *

**1 DAY EARLIER:**

"So Dallas came and attacked you?" Me and Austin were sat in our bed and I was explaining to him about what had happened the night before at the scare fest.

"Yes he did" I whispered grabbing his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner I could of hunted him down and killed him" Austin growled as I chuckled.

"It's okay Austin" I squeezed his hand tighter.

"We need to be more careful" He suggested.

"Yeah I agree with you on that one" I nodded my head as Trish, Dez and Michael came running into our room.

"DO YOU MIND!" I howled.

"S-Sorry you two but Carly said that we all need to go out and feed" Michael spoke.

"Yeah okay" I gasped still trying to cover myself up with the blanket.

"Oh yeah sorry we will leave you to get ready we will meet you downstairs...Oh and Chris and Carly and Lester are going to stay here to watch Archie and Vaults" I just nodded my head quickly and they all left I turned to look at Austin.

"We have got to get a lock on that door" I implied.

"I know"

* * *

I retreated my fangs from the deer and I dropped it to the ground I wiped the blood away from my mouth.

"You guys ready" I moaned.

"Yep" Austin said standing up and wiping his mouth.

"Can we go home now" I complained.

"Yeah okay" Michael said.

"WAIT!" Dez yelled we all turned around to look at him.

"What is it Dez?" Trish asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Something's wrong back at the house" He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked stepping forward.

"I can feel it" He replied.

"Well let's go check it out" Austin sped off and we all followed. When we came to the house we saw that all the windows on the front were smashed.

"What the heck happened here?" Trish gasped.

"NO!" Someone screeched from inside we all looked at each other with wide eyes and sped inside. Carly was on her knees screaming and crying and Chris was comforting her.

"What's wrong?" Michael sped over to Carly helping her up.

"I-It a-all h-happened s-so f-fast" She stuttered.

"What happened?" I snapped and Austin gave me a 'calm down' look.

"Sorry" I whispered looking down at the ground.

"It was Dallas and his family...They came and attacked b-but they chanted these words in a weird language and whatever the spell was it let out this high pitched scream it burned our ears and made us pass out then the next thing we know we woke up to find...To find-" I butted in making Chris stop talking.

"TO FIND WHAT!" I yelled.

"Vaults and Archie were gone" My knee's all of a sudden went weak and I fell down to the floor.

"W-Where's my Dad?" Carly and Chris exchanged a look.

"W-Where is he!" I snapped.

"Ally we are so sorry" Chris looked down at the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed.

"They attacked him Ally by the time we got to him he was almost dead...So...So I bit him" I looked up at Carly and I charged towards her she flew against the wall and fell to the ground, Austin sped over to me and held me back.

"YOU BITCH! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND BITING PEOPLE I DON'T CARE IF YOUR A VAMPIRE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WANT MY DAD TO BE LIKE ME!" I screeched as I struggled against Austin's grip.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at Austin.

"NO CALM DOWN ALLY" He shouted.

"LET ME GO!" I pushed at him hard but every time I did he gripped me tighter.

"Ally!" I heard my Dad's voice shout me Austin slowly let me go and I turned around to see my Dad stood there his eyes were red and he was really pale.

"D-Dad?" I gaped at him.

"I'm okay Ally" He said stepping forward I sped forward and ran into his arms hugging him tight.

"It's okay Ally" He whispered in my ear as he squeezed me tighter.

"We need to find Archie and Vaults" Michael suggested and I pulled away from my Dad, Carly was now by Micheal's side.

"DELILAH! DELILAH! DELILAH!" They all looked at me in confusion as I screamed her name all of a sudden a flash of light filled the room and Delilah appeared in front of me.

"What is it?" She asked, something just hit me it wasn't me when the next set of words left my mouth I had no control they just rolled off my tongue.

"It's always darkest before the dawn" I whispered in her face and her eyes rolled to the back of her head I caught her in my arms and held her as I stood up.

"W-What did you do?" Trish asked.

"I should of figured this out age's ago" I sobbed.

"What are you one about?" Austin asked.

"This is what the Devil wants" I gestured to Delilah in my arms.

"Who is she?" My Dad asked.

"Her name's Delilah...She's the Devil's daughter" I watched as all there eyes widened.

"She's that what now?" Carly asked.

"The Devil's daughter"

"How do you know?" Dez asked.

"She wear's a red coat, her name is Delilah which is kind of similar to Devil and she has a mysterious past that she can't tell me about and she knows a lot about the Devil"

"So what are you saying?" Michael said.

"We need to take Delilah to hell then I'm pretty sure we can get Vaults and Archie back" Trish walked over to me and placed a necklace around my neck.

"W-What is it?" I asked looking down at it in confusion.

"It's a portal stone it opens a portal to hell...That's how Austin saved you last time" I nodded my head slowly I went to asked Trish something else when the front door flew open I looked in horror as Dallas ran over and he tackled me to the ground, Delilah flew out my arms and landed on the ground.

"WHAT-" The next thing I know a light consumes both of us and everything went dark.

* * *

**Back To The Present:**

I looked up at Dallas and he smirked at me.

"Let me out" I whispered.

"I don't think-" Dallas fell do the ground unconscious I looked up to see Austin stood there.

"Austin-" I looked at him to see he'd been crying he came over and ripped the bars off.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he hugged me.

"We went to hell but when we got there the Devil was gone"

"What do you mean gone?" I asked.

"Ally he's come up to earth in a human form he's looking for Delilah and he's still got Vaults and Archie"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	29. In For The Kill

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I do not own La Roux In For The Kill**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

Austin squeezed my hand tightly as he guided me out the abandoned cabin I looked around to see that we were in the woods, I let out a sigh as I looked up at the sky it was black pitch black, I looked down at my watch and it was 4 o'clock...It shouldn't be this dark?

"Austin why is it so dark?" He looked up at the sky and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have no idea?"

"You don't think it's to do with the Devil being on the earth I mean we don't even know where he is and-" I was interrupted by a loud growl it sounded like a sound a dinosaur makes in the movies.

"I think we just found him" Austin muttered he sped off and I followed close behind. The sound was getting louder and louder until we came to a giant opening stood in the field was a man dressed all in black he looked up at me and I let out a huge gulp he was surrounded by people I then watched as they all turned into their Demon forms Dallas and his family were the last ones to change.

"I see that you Weeping Angel have something that belongs to me!" He growled.

"You want-" I was cut off when Michael, Carly, Dez, Trish, Chris and Dad appeared and clutched onto Carly was Delilah.

"Give her to me now!" He snapped.

"Give me back both of my son's!" I shouted at him.

"You class a Werewolf as a son!" He spat.

"Yes we do!" Austin shouted at him.

"Just hand me Delilah and I will give you back the Werewolf and the crossbreed" I looked over at Delilah to see she was shaking.

"What's wrong Delilah?" I walked over to Carly and bent down in front of Delilah.

"PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME TO HIM!" She sobbed hysterically.

"Why not?" I asked confused. "He's your Dad"

"I don't like him..." She whimpered.

"Just give her here!" The Devil snapped.

"PLEASE DON'T!" She screeched I got to my feet and stood in front of my body.

"You'll have to get through me first" I spat and he smirked, he dropped his coat to the floor and he tilted his head back he chanted some words in a weird language and he changed into the Devil.

"FIGHT ME!" He shouted.

"HELP ME!" I froze and looked towards the woods.

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

"ARCHIE WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted.

"MUMMY!"

"ARCHIE!" I screamed.

"MUMMY PLEASE HELP ME!"

"DADDY DADDY!"

"ARCHIE FOLLOW ARE VOICES!" Austin shouted.

"DADDY THE MONSTER GOT VAULTS!" I stopped shouting and turned back around to the Devil who was smirking.

"What did you do to Vaults" I whispered.

"I didn't catch that?" He laughed.

"What did you do to Vaults" I said.

"What?" He laughed as did all the Demon's.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO VAULTS!" I screeched I sped forward head on towards the Devil they all got into fighting positions, I looked to my right to see Austin, Trish and Dez running behind me and I looked to my left quickly to see Michael, Dad and Chris, I jumped high up into the air and I landed on top of the Devil's head he let out a cry as I smacked down hard on his giant skull he picked my up and threw me I rolled several times across the ground I ran forward again which was a big mistake because the Devil stomped hard on the ground and it sent shock waves along the ground making loads of us and the Demon's fly into the air I landed hard on my back and I felt things crunch. Austin was up on his feet and I recognized the scars on the Demon that Austin came face to face with it was Dallas, my gaze got pulled away from him as a Demon came flying towards me with a big stake in his hand I ducked out his way and went to grab the stake out of his hand, he then bit down hard on my arm he kept his teeth sunk into my arm for about 5 seconds I felt something rush through me the Devil started to smirk and I heard the Devil cackle behind me.

_We can fight our desires, oo-oo_  
_ But when we start making fires_  
_ We get ever so hot, oo-oo_  
_ Whether we like it or not_

_ I'm going in for the kill_  
_ I'm doing it for a thrill_  
_ Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand_  
_ And not let go of my hand._

"Well done Derek!" He hissed, I gripped my arm tight I watched as it didn't heal.

"Why isn't it healing!" I shouted.

"Oh do you not know what a bite from a Demon does?" I looked down at my arm then back at the Devil.

"Obviously not!" I snapped.

_They say we can love who we trust, oo-oo_  
_ But what is love without lust._  
_ Two hearts with accurate devotion, oo-oo_  
_ What are feelings without emotions?_

"It's poisonous to Angel's, I give you about 7 days and I'm afraid to say it's a slow and painful death" My eyes widened.

"BUT I'M A VAMPIRE!" I screamed.

"Yes but your also still an Angel" I turned back to the Demon that bit me and my hands set on fire I through a giant fireball at him and he turned into ashes. I then looked ahead to see Carly fighting off some Demon's and pushing Delilah away from them I started to speed over but I lost my balance as the Devil started to run over to Carly every step he took made the ground shake, I picked up the pace and was over there in a flash I pushed past the Demon's sending them flying Carly stopped and picked Delilah up the Devil stopped in front of us.

_I'm going in for the kill_  
_ I'm doing it for a thrill_  
_ Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand_  
_ And not let go of my hand _

___I'm going in for the kill_  
_ I'm doing it for a thrill_  
_ Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand_  
_ And not let go of my hand _

My hands turned into fire and I threw a giant fire-ball at him he blocked it with ease and he started to laugh I then looked back at Delilah who was crying I walked over and picked her up.

"Just hand her over and everything will be fine" He growled.

"Where's Vaults what have you done to him!" I shouted.

"He wouldn't obey my orders"

"HE'S A CHILD!" I screamed and Delilah nuzzled further into my neck.

"Don't you mean he was a child" I just saw red I dropped Delilah to the ground and I grabbed one of the axes that was lying on the ground I ran up the Devil fast and he stumbled back in shock I swung the axe and it cut all down the side of his face I landed back on the ground and the Devil was gripping onto his face.

_I had my hopes out on the line, oo-oo_  
_ Well they'll be ready for you in time._  
_ If you leave them out too long, oo-oo_  
_ They'll be withered by the sun._

"YOUR GOING TO PAY!" I spat I ran forward again but someone grabbed me from behind.

"ALLY STOP!" I heard Austin's voice shout.

"LET ME AT HIM!" I screamed.

"ALLY IT'S VAULTS!" He shouted I stopped struggling I looked around to see most of the Demon's were on the floor dead but Dallas and his family were alive and back in there human forms, I then saw Michael walk out the bushes in his arm was Vaults his body was lifeless I sped over and pulled him out of Michael's arms I fell t the ground holding Vaults close to me I kissed him on his head tears started to fall from my eyes.

_Full stops and exclamation marks, oo-oo_  
_ My heart stopped moving 'fore I start._  
_ How far can you send emotions? oo-oo_  
_ Can this bridge cross the ocean?_

"Ally please don't cry you know what it will do" Michael stated.

"I KNOW WHAT IT DOES AND I DON'T CARE!" I screeched as I held him tighter his skin was pale and he was cold.

"I WILL BITE HIM!" I scream.

"Ally you can't Werewolves are allergic to our bites like we are to theirs" Austin dropped to his knee's next to me he slowly reached out and touched his cheek.

"HE CAN'T BE GONE!" I sobbed and the Devil laughed.

"You should have got here a minute earlier!" He cackled, I slowly placed him down on the grass and I got to my feet.

"WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU GO AWAY!" I screamed at him, the Devil wiped at the blood that was pouring from his face.

"Give me my dear Delilah" He stated.

"NO WAY! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING ELSE!" I screeched.

"Ah well there is something...You!" My eye's widened.

_ I'm going in for the kill_  
_ I'm doing it for a thrill_  
_ Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand_  
_ And not let go of my hand_

_I'm going in for the kill_  
_ I'm doing it for a thrill_  
_ Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand_  
_ And not let go of my hand_

"You want me dead though?" I whispered.

"I know I do but what would suit me better is keeping you in hell for the rest of your life and seeing that you're a Vampire is better because I can keep you for all eternity" He laughed at 'eternity' I looked behind me to see Austin holding Vaults and Dez was holding Trish then my Dad was staring right at me.

"Dad what do I do?" I sobbed.

"Just do what's right follow your heart" He whispered I gave him a little smile and turned back to the Devil.

"Deal" I said stomping my foot on the ground.

"W-WHAT NO!" Austin shouted and he appeared next to me he grabbed my shoulders and made me look up at him.

"Ally you are not going to hell with him" He shuck me a little.

"I have to then he will leave earth and Delilah alone he will leave you alone as well" I stated.

"Ally I need you" He whispered.

"I need you too but I'm doing what's right I'm following my heart"

"Doesn't your heart tell you to stay with me I thought you loved me?" He said I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I-I DO LOVE YOU! BUT I'M DOING WHAT'S RIGHT!" I scream at him.

"But I-I need you Ally" I wrapped my arms around his neck then I pulled him down and I crashed my lips to his, he grabbed the side of my face and pulled me closer I slowly pulled away.

"I love you" I whispered and he kissed me one more time I pulled him into a hug then I pulled away and walked over to the Devil.

_Let's go to war to make peace_  
_ Let's be cold to create heat_  
_ I hope in darkness we can see_  
_ And you're not blinded by the light from me_

"Can I please see Archie" I muttered.

"Whatever!" He snapped, then Archie came running out from the woods.

"MUMMY!" He wailed as he ran into my arms crying, I pulled away and looked at him.

"Right Mummy's going away for a while actually I'm going away for a very long time I might never see you again but just know the I love you so much Archie never forget that" I whispered as I kissed him on his forehead, I looked at Michael who was now carrying Vaults dead body.

"Mummy I don't want you to go" He sobbed.

"I know you don't but I have to" I pushed him a little.

"Go to your Dad" Archie looked back at me then ran over to Austin.

"I will come and get you Ally I promise!" Austin shouted.

_Woo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo_

"No you won't! there's no way of you getting into hell anymore" The Devil growled.

"Yes there is!" Dez snapped as he fumbled around in his pockets his eyes then widened.

"Wait where is it!" He shouted.

"Oh were you looking for this" The Devil held the necklace out in his large palm and the necklace turned into flames and fell to the floor.

"NO!" They all screamed.

"Now let's go!" He spat a giant portal opened in front of us, Dallas walked over and clamped chains around my wrists, I took a quick glance down at my arm...My time will be over soon the bite...It's going to kill me soon and they will never know...I'm never going to see my family again...I'm never going to see Austin again.

We walked through the portal and it closed behind us when we got through the Devil turned into his human form and he looked back at me.

"Welcome to Hell Weeping Angel"

_I'm going in for the kill_  
_ I'm doing it for a thrill_  
_ Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand_  
_ And not let go of my hand._

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	30. I Will Find You

**Sorry I haven't updated it's just that where I live it's been snowing and I just had to go out in it because well its snow :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Now let's go!" He spat a giant portal opened in front of us, Dallas walked over and clamped chains around my wrists, I took a quick glance down at my arm...My time will be over soon the bite...It's going to kill me soon and they will never know...I'm never going to see my family again...I'm never going to see Austin again.

We walked through the portal and it closed behind us when we got through the Devil turned into his human form and he looked back at me.

"Welcome to Hell Weeping Angel"

I gulped as I looked around the place we were in a different place this time we wasn't where the Devil was kept in chains. Dallas grabbed my wrist and looked at my arm.

"Your going to die" He said.

"Thanks for rubbing it in Dallas" I snapped pulling my arm out of his grip.

"I can help you I can save you" He suggested grabbing my arm again.

"Well this should be fun to watch" The Devil snarled as he tiptoed closer.

"How?" I squeaked.

"Marry me" I pulled my arm away from him again and stumbled back a few steps.

"Excuse me!" I snapped.

"Simple marry me and I can save you"

"How is getting married to you going to save me?" I asked.

"Because if a Demon marries a human or an angel or any other supernatural creature they will turn into a Demon and turning into a Demon will fight off the venom that is flowing through you veins right now and you will be healed" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"So I can marry you get healed then divorce you" I snarled.

"Nope marrying a Demon is for life there's no backing out" He said smirking.

"But I don't want to marry you I love Austin" I stomped my foot on the ground.

"Fine then you can just die"

"B-But I don't want to die!" I screeched.

"Marry me then" He pushed.

"But I don't want to marry you" I retorted folding my arms, the Devil started to laugh loudly.

"See I knew it would be fun" He cackled holding onto his stomach.

"Whatever" I spat.

"Right I have a room waiting for you" The Devil said releasing his stomach and making his laughter die down.

"I get a room?" I gaped.

"Yes you do your staying here for all eternity well unless you marry Dallas anyway you get a room your going to be a Demon but not a real Demon unless you marry Dallas" He stated as he started to walk off and I followed him.

"I'm not marrying Dallas" I snapped as I followed him down a cold corridor we came to a black wooden door and he pushed it open for me I walked in to see a giant king-sized bed with purple sheets I looked to see pictures of angels on the walls and a big dresser and all sorts.

"This room is fit for an angel" He said.

"Why aren't you in your real form?" I asked.

"Well your finally here and I know that your either going to die here or live here forever if you marry Dallas so I don't need to be in my frightful form because you are my number one enemie well you was but now your not because now I know your not going to leave because your either going to die and won't have the chance to leave or your going to stay here as a Demon if you marry Dallas"

"O-Oh...I'm not marrying Dallas!" I snapped.

"Well I can promise you something if you do marry Dallas not only will you be healed but I will bring your precious Vaults back to life" I stumbled back a little. Maybe I should marry him save Vaults let him live his life, but what about Austin I know I might never see him again but I love him I can't just marry Dallas just to save myself I'd rather die then betray him like that...But what about Vaults! There's so many ways I could go but yet each path I have as an option I'm going to hurt someone along the way!

"So what's it going to be" He smirked and walked out the room he shut the door behind him and I stumbled backwards and fell backwards onto the bed...What am I going to do? I really want Austin...I need him, I need Archie I need Vaults I need my Dad I just want to go home...Maybe I can cry now that I'm here? Tears started to flow down my cheeks and I grabbed one of the pillows and sobbed into it I let out a loud cry as I squeezed the pillow tighter.

"I JUST WANT TO GO HOME" I sobbed hysterically.

"I just want to go home..." I whispered wiping the tears from my eyes.

Austin's POV:

"Now let's go!" He spat a giant portal opened in front of them, Dallas walked over and clamped chains around Ally's wrists, I saw her take a quick glance down at her arm and then she returned her focus on the portal and within a second they walked through and she was gone...She's gone I love her and now she's gone forever.

"Daddy" Archie sobbed as I fell to my knee's Archie walked over and wrapped his arms around me he started to cry into the crook in my neck and I nuzzled my face into the little crook in his neck and I started to cry, I took a quick glance up to see Michael cradling Vaults and a fresh set of tears poured from my eyes and I squeezed Archie tighter.

"Everything's going to be okay son I promise" I sobbed as I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I want Mummy" He whimpered.

"I know you do son" I whispered, I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Delilah stood there.

"I'm sorry Austin I should've gone with him" She whimpered.

"This isn't your fault Delilah" I gave her a little smile as I pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on her head.

"I will get her back" I whispered.

"Austin but the stones gone!" Trish wailed.

"We will find another way then" I said harshly.

"Let's just go home" Michael suggested then I got to my feet and picked Archie up and placed him on my hip and I grabbed Delilah's hand.

"What are we going to do about Vaults?" Carly asked.

"We must bury him" Chris spoke.

"Can we just keep him for another day I want to have a proper chance to say goodbye" I muttered.

"Just one day then we must give him a proper send off one that he deserves" Michael said we all started to walk away and head home I took one quick look back at all the dead Demon's on the ground and when a big gust of wind blew they all disappeared in ashes I let out a sigh as I gripped Delilah's hand tighter.

"I'll come and get you Ally I promise" I whispered under my breath.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	31. Say My Name

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I do not own Spectrum by Florence And The Machine.**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

Ally's POV:

_When we first came here_  
_We were cold and we were clear_  
_With no colors in our skin_  
_We were light and paper thin_

My eyes snapped open and I looked around the room any hope of what had happened the day before was only a dream went down the drain as my eyes connected to the angels painted on the walls. I spent most of the night thinking about whether I should marry Dallas I can't even believe I'm doing this! I pulled the covers off me and got out of the bed I walked out the room not even caring that I'm still wearing the dress from the battle I slid down the corridors until I came to the big...Hall? I will just call it a hall for now because I really have no idea what it is actually called. My eyes landed on Dallas who was talking to the Devil I speed walked over to them then grabbed Dallas's shoulder and turned him around to face me.

"Dallas I-I accept your offer" I whispered.

"I didn't quite catch that?" He asked.

"I will marry you!" I snapped and his face lit up.

"Really well we best get preparing I say we could have it today" My eyes widened.

"Today!?" I squeaked.

"Yes better to do it soon" He muttered then walked off to go talk to some other Demon's I looked up at the Devil and he was smirking.

"Well Ally it will be amazing to have you as a Demon" He laughed.

"Yeah I'm only doing this to save Vaults you better keep your word!" I snapped.

"I promise you that I will save him" He replied.

"Will you do it now...Save Vaults now?" I asked and he laughed.

"No way Weepers not till after your wedding consider it a wedding gift" I stomped my foot as I walked away.

_And when we first came here_  
_we were cold and we were clear_  
_With no colors in our skin_  
_'Til we let the spectrum in_

I slammed my door shut behind me and let out a frustrated sigh then I flopped onto my bed and let out a scream then I heard knocking at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted then the door creaked open and in walked two women I pushed myself off my bed and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Ally we are here to get a dress sorted for you" I frowned at what the woman with red hair said.

"Oh okay..." I mumbled staring down at the floor, the other woman with blonde hair pulled out a tape measure.

"How are you going to get it finished by today?" I asked as I raised both of my arms.

"Oh we are quick at making dresses very quick" I raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"Sure?"

"Okay now I'm thinking a long red dress will suit you well I have your measurements so I will see you in about an hour and your dress will be ready then we will have about an hour left to do your hair then you'll be getting married" My eyes widened as the both skipped out my room...I only have an hour of freedom left then it's over my whole life is over!

_Say my name_  
_And every color illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

_Say my name_  
_As every color illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

_Say my name_  
_As every color illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

I crashed to the floor and lifted my knee's up to my chest...My life is over! I looked at my arm and the bite mark was throbbing I winced a little as I touched it. There's no way around it I have to marry Dallas if I don't I can't save Vaults and I die.

I stayed on the floor for about an hour I'm guessing because the two women from earlier came back carrying a dark red dress I scurried to my feet and they practically ripped my dress off me and put the new one on, they pushed me towards the long mirror.

"What do you think?" The blonde asked.

"It's nice thank you" I muttered and they both smiled.

"No problem now let's get your hair and make-up done" The red-head said grabbing the chair and pushing me down into it and I was attacked by make-up and hair spray.

_And when we come for you_  
_We'll be dressed up all in blue_  
_With the ocean in our arms_  
_Kiss your eyes and kiss your palms_

"All done Ally" The blonde haired one announced I took a glance in the mirror my hair was straight and had a purple flower in it my make-up was done to perfection but the thing is they made me look dead...More dead then I already am. The red-head pulled me by my arms and out my bedroom door.

"It's time to walk down the aisle Ally" I was dragged down corridor until I came to the giant 'Hall' I looked to see a long black carpet running down the middle and loads of black chairs on either side of the carpet there was a little black stage at the end and I could see the Devil stood there with some other Demons and Dallas, the blonde haired one turned around and pushed me backwards so I was out of sight.

"No one's here yet we just need to wait here for a few minutes" I tapped my foot off the ground then within seconds a stampede of Demons entered the Hall and sat in the seats there was more than a hundred there I gulped loudly as the music began to play.

"It's time Ally" The blonde one spoke I stood tall and gripped the sides of my dress. Silence fell and my heels started to echo around the place as it hit the red stoned ground.

_And when it's time to pray_  
_We'll be dressed up all in grey_  
_With metal on our tongues_  
_And silver in our lungs_

I came to the top of the carpet and I took in a huge deep breath then exhaled it my grip tightened on my red dress and I took one tiny step forward heads turned to stare at me and my eyes locked onto Dallas's he gave me a little smile and I glared at him I released the sides of my dress.

_Say my name_  
_And every color illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

_Say my name_  
_As every color illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

_Say my name_  
_As every color illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

I was half way down when a breeze swooped around the place making my hair blow a little it was a nice cold breeze which I loved the best. The Devil smirked as I came to the stage I stopped at the front of the stage and Dallas reached out his hand for me.

_And when we __come back__ we'll be dressed in black_  
_And you'll scream my name aloud_  
_And we won't eat and we won't sleep_  
_We'll drag bodies from a ground_

Then it hit me like a tone a bricks...There shouldn't be wind in hell because we are under ground surrounded by lava a smile hit my face and my grin spread wide I stared at Dallas's hand.

"Well..." He whispered I let out a little laugh as I took one quick look around...Someone is in this room now that shouldn't be, I laughed louder.

"What's so funny!" He snapped.

"You should have checked who you let into our wedding!" I laughed loudly.

"Just take my hand!" He snapped I reached out to grab his hand...

_So say my name_  
_And every color illuminates_  
_And we are shining_  
_And we'll never be afraid again_

_Say my name_  
_As every color illuminates_

_Say my name_  
_As every color illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

"ALLY!" Someone shouted I spun around to see Austin speeding towards me his arms wrapped around my waist and we flew up into the air I clamped my eyes shut as wind hit my face hard the cold air hit my face and I breathed it in...Cold breeze? My eyes flew open and I almost had a heart attack at what I saw...We were flying! I let out a scream as I wiggled then I felt Austin's grip tighten on me I looked up at him as we flew further up through the clouds.

"WHY ARE WE FLYING!" I screamed and he laughed he then looked down at me I tried to keep a straight face but couldn't my face broke out into a huge smile as my feet landed on grass.

"Welcome home Ally" He whispered as he pulled me in for a kiss.

_Say my name_  
_As every color illuminates_  
_We are shining_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

_Say my name_  
_We are shining_  
_Say my name_  
_Say my name_  
_And we will never be afraid again_

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~Jammydodger45 ~**


	32. Heaven

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I do not own Snow Patrol Chasing Cars**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

**1 Hour Before Dallas & Ally's Wedding**

Austin's POV:

"So where do you suppose we start looking?" Dez asked me as my whole family were sat around the a giant table in the basement.

"What do you mean suppose we start! How about we try Hell!" I snapped at him.

"Okay Austin you need to calm down I know your angry at the moment but we will find her" Carly spoke placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But how are we going to get down there?" Trish wondered.

"I really don't know Trish" I let out a sigh and placed my head in my hands.

"Well there must be another way" Michael said standing up from his chair.

"I bet it's staring at us right in the face" Chris said then Archie and Delilah came running down.

"Dad it's Vaults!" I shot up from my seat.

"What's happened?"

"It's-He's I don't know just come and look" Everyone looked at one another then we all sped off upstairs into my room I flung the door open to see Vaults sat up and he was staring at the wall his eyes were silver and glowing.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Chris muttered.

"I don't know" I whispered.

"I thought he was dead" Dez mumbled.

"I think we all thought he was dead" I retorted I then slowly walked over and sat on the bed.

"Vaults?" I whispered but he didn't move.

"Vaults" I said then reached out and shuck his shoulders.

"_You'll find what you are looking for. Up in the clouds far away the mystical land that was once her home you'll find it there you need to go up there you need to take me with you" _I looked over my shoulder to see Lester had appeared.

"What does he mean?" I asked.

"I have no idea Austin" Lester said, I looked back at Vaults and his eyes closed and he fell into my lap I felt for his pulse and there wasn't one.

"Right that's weird I defiantly thought he was dead" Dez spoke.

"He is dead" I muttered lying him back down on the bed.

"Wait I think I get it!" Michael announced.

"You do?" Trish squeaked.

"Yeah, so Ally what is Ally?"

"An Angel" I said.

"Yes and where do Angel's supposedly come from"

"Heaven" Lester said.

"So the mystical landed which she would've once called her home"

"Heaven" I said.

"Yeah so somehow we go to get up into the sky and go to Heaven" Michael suggested.

"And how are we meant to do that?" Carly explained.

"I don't know" Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that's great!" I snapped getting up off the bed.

"AH!" Delilah screamed grabbing onto her head.

"Delilah!" I shouted as I ran over to her I dropped to my knee's and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"It's Ally!" She shouted.

"W-What about her?" I replied.

"She's getting married...to Dallas" My eyes widened and my hand fell from her shoulders.

"She's what..." I whispered and stared down at my lap. Delilah let go of her head.

"It's gone I can't see anymore, sorry" She said.

"It's okay...Did you catch why she was getting married to him?" I asked.

"No but she doesn't look happy about it"

"Austin you do know that if you marry a Demon it's for life you can't back out of it" Chris said.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" I shouted.

"AUSTIN!, calm down" Lester snapped.

"We will find her" Michael said.

"HOW!" I shouted getting to my feet.

"We will figure something out!" Chris snapped.

"THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!" I shouted as I slammed Chris against the wall then something was thrown through my window I dropped Chris and turned to see a stone lying on the ground it was light blue I looked at everyone then Michael walked forward and picked it up.

"Austin it's a portal stone" He whispered.

"Where to?"

"Heaven" He looked at me with a giant smile I sped over to him and took it out of his hands.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" I snapped as I picked up Vaults. Michael placed the stone on the ground and he commanded it to open. Carly grabbed Archie and Delilah we took one last glance back at the room then stepped through.

* * *

_We'll do it all_  
_ Everything_  
_ On our own_

The clouds rested underneath our feet. Angels flew above our heads and the warm summer like air flew around us up ahead was a throne with a man sat there his gaze fixed onto us and he started to walk over.

"Are you Austin Moon?" He asked and I just nodded.

"I've been told that you are looking for your loved one?" Yet again I just nodded speechless about everything I was seeing.

"Your loved one is a land Angel?"

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Well then give me the boy" I hesitantly placed Vaults in his arms.

"We will take care of him"

"But he's dead" Dez spoke up.

_We don't need_  
_ Anything_  
_ Or anyone_

"No one's dead in Heaven" We all furrowed our eyebrows in confusion, the man placed Vaults down on the clouds and the cloud flew away with Vaults.

"Now for you Austin Moon step forward" I took one step forward and he placed his hand on my neck I felt a tingling sensation and he removed his hand from my neck.

"I give you the mark of the Angel's just believe and you will fly" I nodded my head but really I had no idea what was actually happening.

_ If I lay here_  
_ If I just lay here_  
_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Now go all of you before it's to late" We all turned to leave when Delilah ran forward and hugged the man.

"Can I stay with Vaults" She asked.

"No Delilah you can't" I walked over and picked her up.

"Please I like it up here it's so peaceful and happy I never got a chance to come up here I just went straight to hell when I died then I managed to come back somehow"

"Delilah maybe one day you will get you chance to come here just remember be a good girl" The man spoke then patted her on her head.

"Now go you have 5 minutes"

"But how am I meant to get to Hell?" I said.

_ I don't quite know_  
_ How to say_  
_ How I feel_

_ Those three words_  
_ Are said too much_  
_ They're not enough_

With a flick of his wrist a new portal appeared.

"Walk through there and you will appear in Hell" I nodded my head at him and walked over.

"Are you going to save Mom?" Archie asked.

"Yes I am" I gave him a little smile as they walked off into the other portal I took in a deep breath and took one last look back at the man he just smiled then disappeared, I turned away and took a step through the portal.

_ If I lay here_  
_ If I just lay here_  
_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I appeared at the back of a giant hall I looked to see everyone sat down on the chair I sped over and slid in the one at the very back. Silence fell and the sound of heels started to echo around the place as they hit the red stoned ground.I looked at Ally came to the top of the carpet and she took in a huge deep breath then exhaled it her grip tightened on her red dress and she took one tiny step forward heads turned to stare at her...God she looked beautiful. Dallas's gave her a little smile and I glared at him she released the sides of her dress. She was half way down when a breeze swooped around the place making her hair blow a little it was a nice cold breeze, I looked up to see a portal had opened high up above everyone's heads a no one else saw it. The Devil smirked as she came to the stage she stopped at the front of the stage and Dallas reached out his hand for her. She stopped and started to look around a smile spread on her face and my grin spread wide as she stared at Dallas's hand.

_Forget what we're told_  
_ Before we get too old_  
_ Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"Well..." He whispered she let out a little laugh as she took one quick look around. Does she know that I'm here? Her laugh got louder.

"What's so funny!" He snapped.

"You should have checked who you let into our wedding!" She laughed loudly.

_ Let's waste time_  
_ Chasing cars_  
_ Around our heads_

_ I need your grace_  
_ To remind me_  
_ To find my own_

_ If I lay here_  
_ If I just lay here_  
_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Just take my hand!" He snapped she reached out to grab his hand that's when I got to my feet.

"ALLY!" I shouted and she spun around to see me speeding towards her my arms wrapped around her waist and we flew up into the portal her eyes were clamped shut as the wind hit our faces hard. Ally's eyes flew open and she let out a scream and started to wiggle then I tightened my grip on her she looked up at me as we flew further up through the clouds.

_Forget what we're told_  
_ Before we get too old_  
_ Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_ All that I am_  
_ All that I ever was_  
_ Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

"WHY ARE WE FLYING!" She screamed and I laughed I then looked down at her as she tried to keep a straight face but couldn't her face broke out into a huge smile as our feet landed on grass.

"Welcome home Ally" I whispered as I pulled her in for a kiss.

_I don't know where_  
_ Confused about how as well_  
_ Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_ If I lay here_  
_ If I just lay here_  
_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	33. A Devil On Your Back

**Right so this is the last chapter...BUT! Sequel will be up in a few days**

**Just want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story, followed it and set it as one of their favorite :)**

**I do not own Florence and The Machine **

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

We both pulled away and Austin smiled at me.

"I believe you have some explaining to do Austin since when do you fly?" I questioned.

"Ah well let's just say I had a help in hand from someone up in the sky" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh and my friend up in the sky is taking very good care of Vaults"

"He's doing what?" I wondered.

"Wait by up in the sky...Heaven?" Austin nodded his head and I smiled.

"Well I hope he's happy up there"

"I'm sure he is having the time of his life" I said and then grabbed Austin's hand.

"You ready to go inside?" I asked.

"Well Ally there is something you need to" He replied.

_Regrets collect like old friends_  
_Here to relive your darkest moments_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

"What's that?"

"You need to close the gates to hell you know with you being the keeper to the underworld"

"Oh how do I do that?" I asked.

"Just follow me" He sped away and I followed close behind him when he stopped we were in the woods.

"Well here is a private place so you can do it here"

"How do I do it?" I asked again.

"Just think" He replied.

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
_But I like to keep some things to myself_  
_I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

"What do you mean just think! Think about what?" I retorted.

"Imagine the gates in your mind" Austin appeared behind me.

"But I don't know what they look like" I said.

"Just imagine in your mind what you think they would look like" I nodded my head and focused on the open area in front of us. Black bars old and rusty, Demon's trapped behind trying to get out. My thoughts must have been heard as in front of us appeared what I imagined in my mind.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
_I can never leave the past behind_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_I'm always dragging that horse around_

"Now what?" I asked.

"Lock it"

"How?" I asked.

"Just-"

"Imagine a lock" I butted in.

"No actually you're the Weeping Angel just use your keeper powers"

"Oh" I smiled at him as I walked forward I reached out and touched the gate the Demon's on the other side were in their real forms they were sticking their arms out swing their claws trying to get me I stumbled back and looked back at Austin.

_Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound_  
_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_  
_So I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

"Just take it easy Ally everything will be okay trust me" I gave him a smile and walked forward again I reached out and touched a bar it was freezing cold I closed my eyes tightly and I felt the rush of heat my eyes flew open and flames consumed my hands and moved onto the gate the flames spread out along the bars then a giant while light appeared and then when the light dimmed down in its place was a huge lock I reached out to touch it just to check it was real it was!

"YOU DID IT!" Austin shouted as he ran over and spun me around.

"I can't believe it I actually did it!" I hugged him tight and he put me down.

"Big mistake" I turned back to the gate to see Dallas stood there.

"W-What" I whispered.

"You'll regret this Ally trust me you will" He grunted then with that the gate disappeared.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

"What do we do!" I squeaked.

"Don't worry Ally he's gone the gates locked he can't get out" Austin gave me a reassuring smile.

"Okay"

"Let's go home" With that we both sped off.

* * *

When I opened the front door I was tackled to the floor my Archie.

"Mum!" He screamed hugging me, I pushed him off me then got to my feet he looked at me all confused then I gave him a smile and picked him up I hugged him and kissed him.

"I missed you" I whispered.

"I missed you to mum" I put him down on the ground then I was embraced in another hug my Trish.

_And I am done with my graceless heart_  
_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_  
_'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

"It's good to have you back Ally"

"Thanks" I muttered, I went through this with Chris, Dez, Michael, Carly and my dad.

"Where's Delilah?" I asked.

"I'm right here" She emerged from behind Carly's legs.

"How are you doing Delilah?" I asked.

"I'm fine is my dad gone?"

"Yeah he won't be getting out again your safe" A smile took over her face and she ran forwards towards me I quickly dropped to my knee's and took her in for a hug.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

"Thank you Ally you're the best" I let out a little laugh.

"It's okay Delilah" I whispered in her ear.

"Right let's get ready to party!" Trish said while bumping her fists in the air.

"Party?" I asked.

"Oh yeah well we kind of threw you a welcome home party" Trish grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the backyard. The cheers of loads of people entered my ears I took in their scents and they were all vampire's, I gave them all a smile and then the music started to play. Trish, Dez, Chris, Michael, Carly, Dad, Archie and Delilah all went off to dance or meet people and Austin took my hand.

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_  
_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

___Oh whoa, oh whoa..._

"Who are these people?" I asked him.

"Family" He replied.

"Oh" He gave me a smile and pulled me over to where everyone was dancing.

"Do we have to dance?" I moaned.

"Yes we do Ally" He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Ally?"

"Yeah"

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you to Austin" He leaned down and kissed me then he rested his forehead on mine.

"Everything's going to be okay now-" He was interrupted by loud screams of people the clear blue sky turned black and thunder rumbled and lightning flashed the ground beneath us started to shake. The screams of people got louder and louder I grabbed onto Austin's hand and squeezed it tight, then I looked up at the roof a giant hand crashed on top of it crushing it immediately a face then appeared...It was the Devil in his real form.

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_  
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_  
_'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah_

"HOW!" I screamed.

"ALLY WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Austin shouted pulling me back everyone was heading out the back gate and escaping into the woods.

"BUT-"

"NOW!" I couldn't fight against his grip he pulled me all the way back and out the gate I could still see the Devil as he ran forward, I looked to see everyone running but there was only one person I couldn't see...Archie.

"AUSTIN I CAN'T SEE ARCHIE!" I shouted Austin looked around quickly then the wailing sound appeared through the screams.

"I WILL GO GET HIM YOU KEEP RUNNING!" Austin shouted.

"NO!"

"NOW!" He pushed me a little and I was grabbed by my Dad.

"Ally listen to him" He whispered in my ear I struggled against my dad's grip.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed and Austin sped back towards the backyard.

"ALLY LET'S GO!" Michael's voice boomed.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

"BUT WHAT ABOUT AUSTIN!" I screamed, the ground started to shake more violently and I pushed myself out of my dad's grip I started to run forward then my eyes landed on Austin he was carrying Archie and behind him the Devil appeared.

"AUSTIN!" I shouted.

"AUSTIN BEHIND YOU!" I screamed he looked at me then quickly turned around and with one swipe of his claws Austin and Archie disappeared.

"Austin!" Carly cried from behind me.

"NO!" I screamed as I fell to my knee's.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

* * *

**So...What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


End file.
